See No Music
by MidnightIsis
Summary: There's a new singer that is taking over the Opera house and the Opera Ghost does not like her for taking Christine's place. However, there's one flaw: She's blind. Better than summary, I promise! *Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

The sun beamed high and proudly as it shined it's ray on the opera house, signaling the start of day. It was early October, the weather had cooled down. The leaves had turned to luscious green to arrays of orange, red and yellow. The stores opened, beckoning any potential customers to come and buy their goods.

A young couple or perhaps, siblings walked arm in arm, whispering and smiling about something in their conversation as they headed towards the opera house. The doors opened as the couple came in, and still to this day, the opera house was a glorious sight to see. Gold was all around, molded into statues or became ceiling arcs with beautifully hand painted arts on the ceiling.

A maid past by the couple, holding a bucket of water that was sloshing back and forth as she tried to run up the second floor where the theater was. As she opened a door, she arrived in the backstage area. Whereas outside was peaceful and quiet, backstage was loud and rowdy.

Ballerinas were dressing in their nicest clothes to greet their patron that was soon to be arriving. Stagehands were trying to clean up any mess that was left, and also secure any backdrops from dropping like last time.

"Quickly, quickly, we haven't much time!" Monsieur Andre barked. His white hair had been trimmed and he was dressed in his best clothes. He felt handsome today. Monsieur Firmin walked over to Andre but paused in his steps when one of the ballerina's gave him a flirty wink.

"Gather around everyone!" Monsieur Andre ordered. The theater hushed as everyone stopped what they were doing and listen to what the managers had to say. One ballerina stepped forward, keening to hear what they had to say. She had curly brown hair that reached halfway down her back, brown large innocent eyes. Her name was Christine Daae. Her friend, Meg, a blonde and blue eyed ballerina, was beside her with her mother, Madame Giry.

"As you've all heard, Vicomte de Chagny has come to an early retirement due to his newfound business: Shipping." Monsieur Andre said, smiling. He knew many of the patrons before had quit because of the incidents that occurred during the past few years. He hoped the new patron wouldn't do the same, and hope none of the workers would mention O.G.

"He is a close friend of Vicomte de Chagny so I want you all to greet him kindly, " Monsieur Firmin supplied.

"That wont be necessary at all," A strong voice spoke behind the managers.

The ballerinas peeked behind, some stood on their toes and craned their neck to see who it was. A yoing man, in his 20s, appeared from behind the managers with a kind smile. The girls sighed in at the sight over him.

"Handsome," One of the girls said dreamily. Handsome he was. He had dirty blonde hair that makes every girl want to run their fingers through and green eyes that held warmth in them.

"Finally, this opera house _needed _some good looking patrons," Meg said winking at Christine. Christine was left blushing in red and left her in a fit of giggles which she had to surpressed.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to welcome you, Mattieu Beaumont."

A round of applause came from everyone; the loudest were the girls.

"Thank you, and please, call me Matt. It's an honor to work with talented dancers and singers. I'd like you to meet my little sister, Aimee." Matt turned to his left and everyone did the same. A small hand took Matt's hands first and the young woman gave a warm smile.

She had dark chocolate hair that was wind swept and a dimpled smile. She stood only to Matt's neck and there was something strange about her eyes. They were silver.

"Bonjour everyone. I hope we didn't interrupt any rehearsal," She spoke with kindness and so soft, no one could hear her.

"Your eyes, they're a strange color," Meg perked up. She received a disapproving glance from her mother.

Aimee only smiled, "I'm blind." Everyone was a bit taken back at this young beautiful woman was blind.

"Don't feel pity for me, really," Aimee said. "It'll take me a week to learn the ropes of the opera house. And of course, everyone's name."

"Are you here to dance?" Meg ask. Another disapproving glance came from her mother that came along with a warning nudge to make her stop.

Aimee smiled, "No, I'm here to sing." Aimee knew there was a slight change in the atmosphere when she said it. She knew what they were thinking. A _blind _girl, wanting to sing? How will she able to read the words?

"I listen by my ears. Remember I have four other senses," An amused chuckle came from the group.

"I'm Christine Daae, the leading lady." Christine spoke. "I'll teach you, if that's alright." She looked at Matt for permission.

He gave a nod, "Aimee sing something."

Aimee opened her mouth and sing the scales. Her voice was clear, pure sweet and more melody than Christine's. It seems Christine has competition.

An applause came from everyone when she finished. They were in awe by her voice. Aimee blushed and curtsied.

"Perhaps you would like to be shown to your room-" Monsieur Andre stopped after what he just said. "Pardon, I didn't mean-"

"It's quite alright, monsieur." Aimee said. She felt Matt's hand around her elbow and she was pulled along. She listened as the two managers spoke to Matt about the different levels of the Opera house. The first floor was the foyer and ballroom. The second floor was the theater and the ballerina's dormitory. The third floor was where the costumes were held in shelves but where the stage hands also were. The last floor was the roof, with statues of horses on top.

It sounds wonderful to Aimee to absorb this information. Now if she'll just have a time for herself and she'll wander around the corridors, feeling and familiarizing herself. In just a week, she'll know this place like the back of her hand.

Aimee slowed down when her body picked there was another presence with her. She turned her head slightly to listen to the footsteps that didn't match along with the group. None.

"And here is where you'll be staying, Aimee." Monsieur Andre said, pulling her out of her thoughts. Matt tugged on her arm and lead her inside.

He let her go and all three men watched as she timidly touched the dresser. Her foot slowly touched the floor. Aimee's hands found the bed, vanity table and chair, and some art work on the walls.

"What do you think?" Matt ask.

Aimee's hands stopped when she touched something smooth and cold on the shelf. It was a small object, she turned it around feeling the bumps.

"Small," Aimee replied, still touching what this object was. "Is this…." Aimee frowned in concentration. "One of those little trinkets?" Both managers were impressed and Matt only smiled at his sister.

"Why, yes, Mademoiselle." Monsieur Firmin replied.

She neatly placed it back on the shelf and sat down on the bed.

"Excuse me gentleman, I'd like to have a word with my sister." The two managers nodded and closed the door after him. Matt kneeled down in front of her, eye leveling.

He looked into her silver eyes. They were looking at him but not exactly _looking _at him.

"How do you feel?" Matt ask, holding her hands.

Aimee shrugged casually, "This is our new home now." She replied. Their parents had died due to pneumonia and both were left with nothing but clothes on their back and little to no money.

Luckily, Raoul had given them a home to stay until they could get back on their feet. Raoul handed the Opera house over to Matt while he took care of the shipping business. They were both grateful and promised to make it up to Raoul.

"I know, but I promise mama and papa to take care of you." Matt said. Aimee squeezed his hands with her small ones.

"Do you think they hate me because I'm…blind?" she ask. Aimee wasn't born blind. Before she was blind, she was in awe at how beautiful France had looked. She would see her parents face, her brother's handsome looks and herself.

It had been a year since she had gone blind. She remembered like it was yesterday.

"_No, no, absolutely not!" Aimee said, frowning as she walked down the path with Matt beside her. _

"_Come on, Aimee, you need someone to take care of you. What happens after papa and mama died, and after I married? Hmm?" _

_Aimee stopped walking and stood in front of him. The dirty blonde hair and green eyes that match her own. _

"_I want to marry for love. Just like papa and mama. I'll sing and he'll hear my voice and fall in love with me." _

"_Just be your voice," Matt said dryly. She whacked him lightly on his arm. _

"_Yes, my singing. And I will not be accepting an arranged marriage,." Aimee continue walking but she stopped suddenly when the doors open to the bar and two bodies tumble out. One was holding a bottle of what seems to be a chemical which Aimee couldn't clearly make out. _

_Suddenly the man on top raised his bottle too quick and the liquid spilled in Aimee's eyes. She let out a cry of pain and clutched her eyes, almost scratching to get the stinging and burning pain out. _

"_Aimee!" Matt shouted, running to her side. _

Aimee's eyes had been damaged by the chemical, which she never knew what the substance was. She had been blind over a year. Aimee remembered the difficult times of just getting up in the morning, feeling and touching her way to the water closet.

She would stay in bed because she was afraid of getting lost and wound up outside and getting lost.

But Matt gave her hope and she began to use her other four senses and slowly, she began to pick things up and walked around the house with no problem. She didn't want to use the stick because it was too much of a hassle. She rather use her hands and feet to feel and her ears to hear.

But if she had needed help, as to say, going somewhere, she had Celine, her personal maid to guide her. Her arranged marriage had came to a stop, when they found out the news of her blindness. She had friends that treated her nicely, but no one would come and court her.

It came to Aimee's senses that no one would want to a marry a blind girl.

Aimee's hands touched her brother's face. Her eyes looked back and forth but really nothing at all.

"You must be quite dashingly handsome now," Aimee said softly. "I heard the whole theater sighed when you appeared."

Matt chuckled amusingly but didn't say anything.

"I wish I could see how I look now," Aimee said sadly.

Matt cupped her face and she made eye contact at him, or at least she thinks where he is.

"You're beautiful, just like mother. You don't need a mirror to see that." Aimee smiled and Matt kissed her cheeks.

"Celine will arrive tomorrow with our bags. You have time today to…explore around." Aimee picked up his little ironic joke but didn't say anything. She decided to rest her eyes before she start a new journey of exploring and adventure in the Opera house.

* * *

><p>AN: yes, another idea struck my head and had been gnawing in the back of my head telling me to upload this. well here it is, another phantom of the opera story. I thought of it as a unique way and seeing how Erik would react to seeing her.<p>

Aimee means Love in french. I've been arguing with myself last night trying to find a name suitable for the main character and Aimee struck my head. Mattieu means Matthew. and of course we all know who Erik is :p hehe. carlotta is gone (yay) and christine is now the leading lady soprano. raoul is gone and matt is now the new patron.

I also realized I write better in 3rd person. maybe I'm more descriptive. Eh, who knows?

I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!


	2. Chapter 2

A loud clutter woke Aimee up from her little nap. She blinked sleepily and heard footsteps coming near her.

"Sorry about that," She recognized it was Christine's voice. "The door was stuck." Aimee was now wide awake and sat up from her bed.

"I'm Ch-"

"Christine, I know. I can recognize people's voice individually." Aimee said, a smile spreading across her face. Christine observe her. Aimee was kind and always giving a bright smile. Christine was beginning to like Aimee. She was too adorable to not be a friend.

"You have a wonderful voice," Christine said, sitting down on the bed.

"Not as wonderful as yours," Aimee said truthfully.

"You've seen me sing?" Christine ask, surprised.

Aimee shook her head, "I heard only. I went to your play before. You were wonderful."

"Thank you," Christine knew she sounded wonderful. All thanks to her Angel of Music. She had only met him once. Intrigued by him, she did the stupidest thing and took off his mask. Her Angel of Music became enraged and it frightened her to see him acting like that.

Christine realized her Angel of Music was different. He was changed. That's when she began to be afraid, and turned to Raoul's comforting arms. Now that Raoul was gone, she'd nowhere to turn to or no one to confide in. Not even Meg believes her and thinks she is delusional.

She looked at Aimee again and wandered if she can trust Aimee in her little secret.

"I bet the managers never told you about the fifth cellar,"

Aimee's eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head, "No, please do tell what it is."

"Well, have you ever heard of the Opera Ghost?" When Aimee shook her head, Christine continued, "He lives in the fifth cellar, below the opera house. He can hear what you're saying. And if you're not careful, you might be killed by his Punjab rope."

Aimee swallowed and clutched her throat, "Goodness," She leaned closer to listen more. Aimee was fascinated by this story.

"What does he look like?" Aimee ask.

"He wears a half white mask on his right side face. It covers his…deformity."

"Poor Opera Ghost," Aimee said. "He must suffered a lot." Aimee could feel his pain. Rejected by the world because of one tiny flaw.

"He's also my Angel of Music," Christine said, smiling dreamily.

Aimee's head cocked slightly, "Angel of Music? Is he…your mentor?"

Christine nodded, "He was by my side when my father died. He's been watching over me these years."

Aimee was captivated by her story now.

"Have you ever met him? In person?"

"Yes, despite his mask, he's quite handsome," Christine blushed remembering how he looked at her when he took her to his cellar. Dark and mysterious.

A knock came on the door and it opened, revealing a woman in her 50s. She had black hair that was half covered in white hair. But her warm honey eyes lightened up when she saw Aimee.

"Pardon me, ladies, I must have gotten the wrong room,"

Aimee recognized the familiar voice and jumped out of her bed, running to hug her personal maid, Cecile.

"Cecile, this is Christine Daae. Christine, this is Cecile, my maid," Aimee said, smiling brightly.

"How do you do," They both greeted each other with a nod. Christine stood up and excused herself to meet with Meg and rehearsed.

"How's my little wildcat," Cecile said using her nickname. She hugged Aimee tightly and kissed her temple. When she was hired by the Beaumont to help Aimee around, she instantly treated Aimee like her daughter. Aimee was sweet and kind hearted but her blindness had became an obstacle for potential suitors.

Cecile remembered the times when Aimee was depressed no suitor would come. She remembered the times Matt would cheer her up, saying they didn't deserve her kind hearted nature.

"Cecile, would it be okay if I wander around the opera house. Familiarizing myself, without you?"

"Oh lord, I knew you would ask me that and I haven't settled in yet," Cecile said leaving Aimee to giggle.

"Where did Christine go?" Aimee said, blinking. She hadn't heard a word from Christine.

"She had to rehearse." Cecile immediately started unpacking the clothes. Aimee settled down on her bed, leaning against the headboard.

"I'm scared Cecile,"

"Of what, dear?" Cecile ask, placing the dresses in the closet.

"What if I was taken advantage of? Like someone's doing something to me and I don't see it and everyone laughs?"

Her skin prickled when Aimee remembered the times when she was pushed and shoved to the ground because she was blind. Her stuff was always being taken away and she would stand there and tried not to cry.

Her brother had came to her rescue and made them all apologize to her. That was when Cecile was hired immediately.

"Aimee," Cecile said gently, leaving the unfinished packing and sat down on the bed. She wiped back a strand of hair away from her face and looked into her silver eyes. They had sadness and hurt in them. The young woman had been through a lot because of her blindness.

"They will love you and treat you kindly. And if you were made fun of, Matt will know just what to do. You've already made a friend, Christine. And then you know it, everyone will be friends with you." Aimee smiled brightly and Cecile smiled, satisfied that she brought the smile up and the sadness away.

"Alright, I'll let you explore the grounds. But if you're lost, here," Cecile took her hand and placed a whistle.

"Blow it when you need help." Aimee nodded and hugged Cecile, and ran for the door. Aimee closed the door behind her and she was on her own. Her right foot came out and slowly, she touched the floor, feeling what was what.

There was a rug and she cautiously step forward. Her ears picked up the sounds of singing, knowing it was Christine and she knew she was near the stage. She stopped and listen as Christine's voice soared higher and higher.

She smiled and continued on her adventure. Her hands found something soft and light, it was the curtains she found out. Aimee used her ears and listened as voices were talking loudly, and she walked the opposite way.

Her face smashed against something hard and her hands flew up to what it was. The wall. Aimee grunted, feeling embarrassed, and she continued walking.

The further she walked, the voices were getting smaller and softer until she heard nothing but muffled voices on the stage. This part of the place made Aimee felt uncomfortable, it was too quiet and cold air was all around her.

Had she wandered too far? She was going to reach her whistle when a door closed behind her. She gasp and flung herself against the wall, blinking and swallowing down her nervous.

_It's probably one of the ballerinas. _She assured herself. Her fingers felt icky and she pulled herself off the wall. There was a stench smell, she heard pitter patter of what seems to be…rats.

Aimee panicked rose but she stayed calm and quickly but steady, escaped from the rats. Her hands had touched the walls and cobwebs had tangled around her fingers and she pulled away, disgusted.

"What kind of place is this?" She ask out loud, her voice echoing. Aimee wanted to use her whistle but decided against it. What harm can it do since she was all alone. Aimee's ears picked up the sound of a shuffle and stopped in her tracks, turning her head to the sound.

"Hello?" She ask. _Idiot, no one's here, _Amelia scolded herself and she continued on.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle," A voice said. The voice, it wasn't feminine. It was masculine. Strong, loud, clear, and angry.

Aimee stood her ground and swallowed a spit, "Bonjour," She said weakly.

"What brings you to my…home?" the voice ask. He sounded close but all around. Almost as in a circle.

"I'm exploring the grounds. Forgive me, if I entered the restricted section. I shall go back," Aimee turned on her heels and walk back but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

She gasp and spun around, frightened by the sudden touch.

"We are just getting….to know each other," He purred.

"Who are you?" Aimee ask. She tried to pick up where his voice was coming from.

"I am who is feared by others, rejected by the world. So I stay hidden in this cellar." Aimee knew who he was.

"Opera Ghost," Her mouth said.

"Correct." he said behind her. His breath tickled her ear and she almost suffered a heart attack.

"Please, just let me go. I mean no harm," Aimee said, stepping back. She heard his footsteps as they came closer to her.

Erik observed the new girl and had disliked her for singing when she came. She was better than Christine but she will never earned a spot on the stage. Erik narrowed his eyes when her face hid in the shadows.

"Come into the light," He ordered. She only blinked, but followed his instructions. When her face came into the light, he was struck at how silver her eyes were. They were like liquid pools of silver, staring straight at him.

"How did you find this place?" He ask.

"I'm just exploring the grounds, Monsieur. I didn't know where I was."

"But you have eyes, can you not see where you were going?" Erik ask.

She only smiled. It held sadness but also amusement. "I thought you can hear everything." She remarked. Her eyebrows quirked in an amusement and Erik frowned. He did _not _like this little girl.

"How dare you come into my opera house, and question _me_! I should kill you now and be rid of your rude behavior! I am the Opera Ghost, no one has ever spoken to me like this!"

Aimee was taken back at his outburst but more so ever, she was frightened. Her hands came to her throat and Erik smiled. She knows about the Punjab rope.

"Pl-please monsieur, I meant it as a joke." Erik frowned even further. He didn't take it as a joke. He had more serious things to do rather than sit and laugh. He was going to make Christine a star but however, seeing this….girl it seems Christine might have competition.

"Go back to where you came from. And don't _ever_ come into my cellar." She nodded and did the strangest thing that Erik was flabbergasted. She used her hands and feet to move herself around.

She was blind, Erik felt a pang of guilt for snapping at her but watched as she managed to bump into a wall.

"Not that way," She said under her breath and turned around. Erik raised an eyebrow when she got close to him and her hands came upon his lapel. Her cheeks turned red and her eyes widen as she looked up at him.

Erik felt strange how her eyes were looking at him but didn't make any connection. As if she was staring blankly at him. Her hands flew off his lapel and she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Pardon, monsieur. I did not mean- it was an accident-"

"You're blind," Erik said. She nodded but she cocked her head slightly to the side.

"How did you know?"

Erik had to smile, "You had trouble getting out." She blushed again and bit her bottom lip.

"Perhaps you'd like to be shown the way out?" Erik offered. He held out his hand but blink stupidly because she was staring at nothing.

"I can manage my way out." She said, squaring her shoulders. But then she softened with a look of embarrassment.

"I don't bite." Erik lied. She didn't buy that. "I'm just going to show you the way out, that's all." He took her hand into his leather gloved ones and lead her the safe way out.

When they reached the foyer, he let go.

"Monsieur," She called, stopping him. "Thank you," Erik only nodded and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Woot woot chapter <strong>2 <strong>

**DarkPhantom101**: Thanks a bunch 3


	3. Chapter 3

Aimee's heart stopped beating frantically when the Opera Ghost took her hand into his own. They were warm, and big. But they were gloved also. She was back in the foyer and she wandered around, feeling the stairs and the golden statues that held the light.

But her thoughts had went back to the Opera Ghost. He was just like Christine had described. He was frightening but he showed kindness and lead her back to the foyer. Aimee was intrigued by him but she knew it would be too dangerous to find him.

Christine had said the cellar had traps and Aimee would not take chances to go down there again. But however, her curiosity had over taken her. She was tempted to go back there again. It took Aimee the entire day to familiarize with the surroundings of the Opera house.

She felt the amazing sculptures, the curtains, the costumes. If only she could see just how marvelous it looks.

Her exploring came to an abrupt end when someone called her name.

"Yes?" She spoke, turning her head to the voice.

"My name is Meg, I'm the daughter of the choreographer; Mme Giry." Meg was astounded by Aimee's blinded but was amazed by everyone else when she could sing.

Aimee smiled, "Nice to meet you, Meg."

"How do you like it here so far?" Meg ask taking Aimee's hand. Aimee felt an instant likeness at Meg. She showed kindness. She was beginning to like living here.

"Lovely, but I wish I could _see _how lovely it is," Meg laughed at her joke and shook her head.

"I like you, Aimee. Even your name is lovely."

Aimee blushed and only nodded.

"Would you like to touch the horses? They're out in their stables."

"Horses?" Aimee ask. "What if they bite me?" Meg giggled.

"They won't bite unless you pull their ears. Come, I'll even let you feed them oats." With a tug, Meg pulled Aimee outside of the Opera house. The cool breeze hit against Aimee's face and she smelled in the fresh air.

They rounded a corner and Meg spotted one of the stable boys- Alexander- brushing one of the horse's hair.

"Alexander, I'd like you to meet Aimee, she's new to the opera house." Meg said, gesturing to Aimee.

Alexander had just turned 19 yesterday. He had been working as the stable boy for the Opera House for almost two years. His job was to feed, wash and walk the horses until they are being used for carriages. But with his blue eyes and blonde hair, it was hard for girls to not notice him also.

Alexander looked at Aimee and notice her eyes were silver. Her dimpled smile made him smiling back without noticing.

"Bonjour, Alexander. I'm Aimee. My brother is the new patron."

"She's also blind," Meg mouthed, nodding to Aimee. Alexander nodded, understanding and took Aimee's hand, placing a kiss on top of her knuckles.

"Please to meet a beautiful young lady as yourself," Alexander said, making her blush. "Would you like to touch the horses? They haven't been fed yet, if you want to do that too," Alexander said.

"Oh, please, I'd be happy to," Aimee said. She then felt Meg tug on her and she walked a couple of steps until she stopped. She felt something wet nuzzled her cheek and she stepped back, a little surprised at the sudden touch.

"Don't worry, Aimee. It's just the horse. He's greeting you." Meg took Aimee's hand and placed oats in it and held it up for the horse.

"Feed him," Meg said. Aimee blinked and awkwardly held her hand out and she felt the horse's tongue tickled her palm as it ate the oats.

She raised her right hand and found his mane, brushing it. Her hand then moved down to feel his hard neck and back up to where his nostril was. She stroked it lightly, whispering sweet things in his ear. The horse's ears pricked back and forth and he whinnied.

"I think he likes you," Meg said, grinning.

"He's a horse," Aimee said.

"But they do have feelings," Alexander said, taking a handful of oats and fed the horse.

"What's his name?" Aimee ask, stroking his neck.

"Devil."

"Strange name for a horse," Aimee said, frowning.

"He's high spirited horse. He doesn't like anyone to ride him so we just leave him here." Alexander shrugged.

"He must feel so lonely." Aimee said, feeling pity for the poor animal. Stuck in the stable, with nothing to do.

"We let him out but he'll try and break out. It seems he likes you, Aimee. He never lets anyone touch him, let alone clean him." Alexander said.

"Well we must be getting back. Aimee, you must be hungry from exploring the opera house all day," Meg said.

"Famished," Aimee confirmed. As the two walked back to the opera house, Alexander looked at Aimee's retreating form. He liked her. She was sweet and kind. He didn't mind she was blind also. With a shake of his head, he went back to cleaning the horses.

"Had any trouble exploring today?" Cecile ask, setting a plate in front of Aimee at the dinner table. It was just Aimee, Matt, and Cecile eating alone. The rest had lunch head first and was now decorating the Opera house for the upcoming Halloween ball. Aimee was excited to attend a ball. This would be her first time to attend a ball as well.

"Well, no, I went to the stables with Meg. I met one of the stable boys."

"I bet that was fun," Matt said, sipping his wine.

"I fed one of the horses too," Aimee said, turning her head to the direction of where Matt's voice was coming from. "His name is Devil."

"The stable boy?" Cecile ask, taken back.

"No," Aimee giggled. "His name is Alexander. The horse's name is Devil. He's high spirited animal."

"Alexander?" Matt said, frowning. Not the rogue Alexander that always finds a girl to bring back to his stable for a little…._get together…_

"Yes, him. Why?" Aimee ask, reaching for her glass.

"He's known for being a rogue." Matt said. He would soon have a talk with Alexander about boundaries between friend and more than a friend with Aimee.

"You better watch out for him, Aimee. He may show kindness but that's how starts." Cecile said, shaking her head.

"What starts?" Aimee ask, confused. "He's too nice to be a rogue." She had met him and he does not seem like a rogue. Or perhaps she was blind and couldn't see.

* * *

><p>Aimee settled in bed at night and stared at nothing but hazy colors. They weren't clear but they couldn't make out any objects either. Her thoughts went to Alexander and the warnings that Matt and Cecile had told her. She'll keep in mind that he is a rogue, but she'll just have to be careful not to fall for his tricks. Her eyes closed for a second to clear all thoughts.<p>

Aimee gasp when her eyes saw pure darkness when she opened her eyes. She sat up, her hands came upon the candlestick. She waved her fingers over the flickering light. Nothing. Her candles were out. But how?

Her hands clenched tightly around her bed sheets as she got out of bed. She had to go tell Matt about the candle stick. As her hand reached the door knob, his voice stopped her.

"We meet again, mademoiselle."


	4. Chapter 4

Aimee leaned against the door and tried to cease her frantic breathing. "It's you again," She breathed.

"I believe we haven't been…._properly _introduced." He said, appearing from a hidden door in the wall. She looked like a frightened deer, against the door.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you." She relaxed but still stood at the stood at the door.

"My name is Aimee Beaumont." She introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Erik," He responded.

"Just Erik?" Aimee ask, raising her eyebrows.

"Destler,"

"Pleasure to meet you, Erik Destler,"

"Do you know…who I am?" Erik ask when Aimee sat down on the bed.

"The Opera Ghost," Erik was impressed by it.

"Lucky guess," he said making her smile.

"However, I've only came here to tell you something," Aimee cocked her head slightly to the side and listened.

"I want you to not audition for the upcoming play."

Aimee was struck back at what he said. He shouldn't tell her what she can't or will not do.

"Well, as much as I'd like to hear what you have to say but I'm sorry, I can not do that."

Erik raised an eyebrow but stood where he was. He knew there something he didn't like about this girl. She may be kind and sweet, but it's her voice. It sounded better than Christine. He wanted Christine to be the star, not Aimee.

"Pray tell, why so, mademoiselle."

"I love singing. And I won't take no for an answer from an…Opera Ghost." Yes, she was scared to death but she knew when to say no.

"Perhaps I underestimated your…._innocent _nature." Erik said, coming closer to her. Her head followed his movement and her eyes were looking at him dead on. He felt uncomfortable at that.

"Perhaps you did," Aimee said, crossing her arms.

"However, I will not have a _child_, such as yourself, speak to me like that."

"Child?" Aimee said, raising her eyebrows at him. "Monsieur, I am 16. I almost a woman. I will not have a….menacing figure calling _me _a child!"

Erik felt a smile twitched in the corners of his mouth but he slowly kneeled down in front of her, looking in her silver eyes.

"Can you see me?" He ask stupidly.

Aimee only blinked, "It's a blur, monsieur. It's hazy. Almost like you're in the water. You don't know what you're seeing." She explained.

"However…." Aimee started. She raised her hands and felt the smooth skin of the Opera ghost. Her thumb rub back and forth on his cheek and Erik sat there, watching as her eyes searched around his face.

"I'm sorry, monsieur. It's not in my nature to do that-" Her hands started to pull away but Erik stopped her.

"It's fine, you can touch my face." _Idiot, why did you say it like that, _Erik thought.

Aimee placed both her hands on both side of his face. She let out a small gasp when her hand touched the mask. Her thumb rubbed against the smooth edges of the mask that outlined his face.

"How odd," She mumbled. Her hand traced one eyebrow and down to his lips. Aimee found herself blushing. Erik looked up at her and swallowed a lump in his throat.

The only person who got this close to touching his face was Christine. Only to have his mask pulled off because of mere curiosity. However, Aimee didn't pulled it off. She was tracing the mask and outlining, as if trying to familiarize.

"Is this your only mask?" She ask, her hands moving down to his throat then to his lapel.

"I have many. However I'm attached to the white mask."

"It must be hard for you," Aimee said, grabbing Erik's attention. "To be so alone."

"Yes," Erik only mumble. He narrowed his eyes at her. He felt uncomfortable that he had pulled himself to making an…acquaintance such as Aimee. What had intrigued him to see her again? Was it her eyes? She was _different _than Christine. Christine had the soul of an innocent 15 years old. But Aimee…seems kindhearted. She is _afraid _of him but seems interested in him, even if she is blind.

"But you have Christine," Aimee smiled brightly. "So you're not alone!"

"Quite the contraire, Mademoiselle," Aimee's hands slid away and folded her lap.

"Christine is my _student_; not my friend. I only teacher her how to sing."

"How did you feel when you listened to her sing for the first time?"

Erik raised an eyebrow at her, she was, indeed, also curious.

"I…fell in love."

"That's wonderful," She said.

Erik cleared his throat. Although he fell in love with her, Christine did not see it. She only thought of him as her _mentor_, not a _lover_. His plan would have worked if it weren't for the meddling Raoul.

"Yes," Erik continued, "Sadly, she does not return the feelings back." He remembered the drawings of Christine, the red roses he always sent to her. He remember he would compose music just for _her _to sing. Erik had succeeded into bringing Christine into his lair, close to touching her, feeling her soft skin against his. Her sweet smelling hair and her petite body against his, matching perfectly.

"How old are you, Aimee?" Erik ask. Since he'd nowhere to go, what harm can it do to get acquainted with Aimee.

"I'm 16. But I'll be 17 in a few months and have my first taste at wine," Aimee said, smiling brightly.

"Your parents allow you to?" ask Erik. Aimee's smiled faltered a little. "They're dead."

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's fine. But my older brother, Mattieu, allows me. He's the new patron."

_Ah, yes, _Erik thought. _Him. _Well he's no competition for Erik.

"Monsieur, might I ask, how old are you?" Erik shifted in his spot.

"Age does not matter right now. However, I want to hear you sing."

"Sing? I-I don't know. I've only sing for the dancers when I came here and to my brother, other than that…" Aimee's hands wring as she bit her lip. "I've never sing publicly."

"You have stage fright. A common thing. Sing me one note." Erik encouraged. Aimee wanted to see if he was lying or not. His voice sounds calm and trusting but it was his ways of handling things made her nervous and unsure. What if he didn't like it?

"Alright," She inhaled and swallowed a spit. What was one song that Christine had sing? She remembered now.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we say goodbye. Remember me, once in a while please promise you'll try- that's all I remember so far," Aimee said shyly.

Erik was astonished. He never heard Aimee's voice could be so…harmonic. Christine was no match against her. It does seem Christine can be replaced- He stopped himself. What was he thinking? He'd been with Christine for years; nurturing her until now.

He couldn't just dump her like some old carpet bag and teach Aimee. _No,_ his mind set firmly. He must be focus. He must not let Aimee be his weakness.

"Pardon me, I must go."

Aimee abruptly stood up, flailing her hands to grab onto his arm. She was the sleeve.

"We were just getting started." Erik gently, but firmly took her hand off his sleeve.

"Your voice is…beautiful but lacked emotion. You can not sing like Christine." Aimee was taken back a bit by his sudden change. She was also hurt.

Erik looked away, not wanting to see the tears welling up.

"Emotion?" Aimee's voice wavered.

"Yes, listen to Christine. Perfect. Right pitch, tone and range. You're just mediocre."

"Me-mediocre?" Aimee knew he would judge her so quickly. He is, after all, the Opera Ghost. What he says, goes. He only has one student, and that is Christine.

When the door was shut closed, Aimee turned around, using her feet to find her way back on the bed and laid down.

* * *

><p>Erik paused in his steps midway and looked back into the room. Aimee was lying on the bed, face hidden. He felt like an ass but it was for the best. He would have to be careful and rid himself before any problem ensue.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I am so happy that Stained-glass-shadow, LNDLover24, SexyKnickers, and DarkPhantom101 for discovering this story hehe ^_^ The story had came to me when one of my neighbors is blind. He was always taking walks outside and would use his ears, hands, and feet to listen and feel what's around the neighborhood park. I thought it was interesting and what better way to put it on fan fiction than with Phantom of the Opera? Please enjoy!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Christine listened as Aimee sing a note, holding it out. When she stopped, Christine smiled. It was barely 8 in the morning, Aimee had rushed into Christine's room, telling her Erik had came into her room. She cried how he called her voice mediocre.

Christine felt pity for Aimee since Erik didn't like any one topping her. Christine made it up to her by teaching her a few lessons that her mentor had taught her.

Aimee was scared that he would hear but Christine assured her and continued on, she had the lessons down perfectly.

"Was it horrible?" Aimee ask when she finished. Her eyebrows furrowed, she had barged into Christine's room without announcing and told her what happened between her and the Opera Ghost. Aimee was scared that he would hear and would come visit her again.

"Brava, you've completed the lessons. I couldn't even get the right pitch. I'm impressed," Christine nodded. Aimee smiled and stood up, walking over to Christine to give her a hug.

Matt knocked on the door, opening it. He peeked his head inside, smiling at the two.

"There's someone in the foyer looking for you, Christine," He said with a knowing smile. Christine blinked. Who would look for her? She gasp, could it be Raoul?

Wasting no time, she excused herself and went down to the foyer.

"Of all the places I find you here in the Prima Donna's room. Come, I made breakfast for us," Matt said, taking Aimee's hand leading her outside.

"Where's Cecile?" Aimee ask.

"Taking a break." Replied Matt.

"Matt, do you think I'll ever…be on the stage?" Aimee ask hesitantly. She was determined to be on the stage and sing. But with her blindness, she wasn't sure if the audience would accept this new change.

"Of course, everyone will love you. And yes, Christine had already told me about the play." Keeping the little encouragement from Matt, Aimee had a smile plastered on her face.

"Here we are," Matt said, seating her down on the chair. Aimee listened as Matt's feet shuffled around and then a plate was set in front of her.

"Bacon, eggs, toast and some strawberries with orange juice." _The only breakfast Matt knew how to make_, Aimee mused. Aimee placed her hand on the edge of the table and touched the silver utensils. She touched each individually until she found the fork. She found the knife and use the fork to stab the bacon, only to touch the bottom of the plate.

"Bollocks," She used her fingers, picking up the bacon, and stuffed it in her mouth while munching.

Matt chuckled a bit and continued to watch as Aimee used the fork once again and tried to find the eggs.

"Do you want me to help?" Matt cut in. Aimee shook her head but paused, nodding.

She set the fork and knife down, defeated, listening as Matt's knife scraped back and forth.

"Open," Matt instructed. Aimee opened her mouth, and was fed eggs.

"I feel helpless," Aimee said after she chewed and swallowed.

"It's just an egg, Aimee," Matt said.

"But it's more than that," Aimee carefully hovered her hand over the plate and touched the strawberry and brought it to her mouth.

"Like what?" Matt ask.

"Eating, going outside," Aimee blinked.

"But you've overcome those obstacles. You learned to teach yourself to use your hands, ears, and feet."

"I know," Aimee sighed, leaning back in the chair. "It's just…I wish I could see just this once to look at what's happening," Aimee waved her hand in front of her face as a cruel joke that many did when she was little. She was nothing but a blur of different whites and colors.

"You don't have to. Your senses is what makes you _see _things entirely different," Matt swallowed a bit of orange juice and grimace at how sour it was. Aimee reached for the glass but her fingers tipped over the orange juice and the juice spilled over the table.

Aimee quickly got up, her chair scraping back as she stumbled to retrieve the glass. All she touched was the liquid.

"I got it," Matt said gently. Aimee sat down, using her left hand for her head to lean against. Matt took the glass and her plate, dumping it in the sink along with his. He took a clean rag and went back, wiping up the spilled mess.

Once he was finished, he washed his hands along with the rag and set it on the rack to dry. He heard sniffling and turned on his heels to look at Aimee. A single tear had slide down her nose and dropped on her dress.

Matt walked over to her and cupped her chin. He used his other hand to wipe the tear.

"I wish I could go back and stop myself," Aimee said softly. Matt didn't say anything and stayed quiet, hugging her tightly as the two sat there in the kitchen. The sound of crying filling the silence.

* * *

><p>Christine had bid Raoul goodbye and watched with aching heart as he left without her. Her hands slid away from the window pane and silently, she walked back to her room.<p>

_Christine…_

Christine stopped halfway on the stairs, listening. Quickly she ran up the stairs and into her room, shutting it after her. Christine went to her bed, pulling the covers over her. Erik was out there, she was in here, he couldn't harm her.

"You can run but you can't hide," he said darkly.

"Phantom, I want you to stop harassing Aimee. She's my best friend, I want you to-"

"I had to Christine! She was meddling in. Do you want someone to take your place instead?" He ask, his voice raising higher every word. Christine tightened the bed cover in her hands but she remained silent.

"I thought so," he said bitterly. "After all, without me, you wouldn't even be singing. Also, I'd like you to stop teaching her. That will only make her advance further and more skilled."

"What if I do like teaching her? She's wonderful, hell, she's even better than me! Maybe I do like for her to sing on the stage!" Christine shot back. She was beginning to get tired of singing. She knew the audience was getting restless and tired of her. They needed fresh blood, and Christine was hoping Aimee could be that fresh blood.

"Enough!" he shouted. Christine shrank back into her bed.

"What I say, goes." This time more gentle. "This time, you'll sing. You will not teach her or I will get rid of her!" He said deadly.

"No!" Christine gasp.

"Believe me, Christine. I don't kill women but she will make an exception if you continue this. During next week, you will prepare for the new production. I have sent the managers and patron the play. All you need to do is sing. Good day, Christine."

Christine threw back her bed cover and walked over to the vanity chair. She spotted the leather bound book with the words Romeo and Juliet in bold letters across the front cover. She opened it, looking over the sheets. Quickly, she tied the book closed using the leather strings and went to find Aimee.

* * *

><p>Aimee had found her way outside without Matt or Cecile noticing. She knew she had came to her destination when she heard a neigh from the horses. The grass beneath her feet felt hard and tickled her skin. She had dared to come barefoot to visit the stable and Alexander.<p>

Although he is a rake-from what she heard-she wanted to be on friendly terms, nothing more. Her feet was beginning to feel cold and numb from the weather. The temperature in the morning was not something no one wanted to feel.

A breeze came and Aimee shivered, rubbing her arms to keep the warmth. She regretted not bringing a cape with her. Her arms bumped into a hard wood and she knew she had touched the wall.

Using her hands, she touched the wall, placing one foot in front of the other. A sputter and a neigh was to her left and she stopped, placing a hand on the mane of the horse.

"Bonjour, how are you?" She ask softly. Alexander placed the two empty buckets on the side of the stable, wiping back a sweat.

He had just finished pouring water into the last water trough. After feeding and taking the horses for a ride, he will soon have time for the tavern. Alexander picked up another voice and he peeked inside, seeing Aimee.

He smiled, walking inside. She was stroking Star's mane.

"Bonjour, Aimee, I didn't expect to see you here. Where's Meg or Cecile? Shouldn't they escort you?" Alexander ask, pulling his gloves off.

Aimee stopped and turned her eyes towards him. They always captivated him, how bright they had looked.

"They don't know I'm here. Please don't tell," Aimee said touching his arm lightly.

"I won't," he promised. "You came here with no shoes on?" He asked, now that he was looking at her attire.

Aimee blushed, "I didn't want them to hear me." Another breeze came and Aimee shivered inwardly.

"You're freezing up! I have a small house near here. It's where I watch the horses. Come, I'll take you inside," Alexander took her hands, that were cold. When they reached inside, Alexander made her sat down on a chair, draping a thick wool blanket over her. The fire was dying so he tossed in another log.

He went to the kitchen, taking a small kettle with water halfway filled and placed it on the stove to heat it.

"I'm making hot tea for us to warm ourselves," Alexander said. He sat down on the bed that was across from the dinner table where Aimee was sitting. Aimee pulled the blanket closer capture the warmth.

"I still can't believe you found your way over here," Alexander said, shaking his head slightly. "I'm impressed, Aimee."

She smiled as her response. He studied the young woman in front of him for a moment. She was beautiful, but her silver eyes had captivated him. She was different than the other girls he had…._met. _He had came to an understanding that all girls were the same. They may seem innocent until _after _the bedding. Perhaps Aimee would be different.

The high pitch whistle came from the kettle and he stood up, turning off the stove and placed the kettle on a silver rack he fashioned out of metal wires for the kettle to sit on and cool. He retrieved two glasses and put a tea bag in both.

He then took the kettle and poured the steaming water into the glass as the water changed to a brown hue of color. Carefully, he took both glasses and went over to Aimee.

He set his on the table and took Aimee's cold hands.

"Here is your tea, careful, it's hot." Alexander cautioned. Aimee's hands brushed against his as her fingers wrapped around the glass. She used the heat to warm her fingers and gently, she blew on the water.

Alexander took his and took a huge gulp. He was used to the hot temperature. Aimee took a sip and let out a sound, making Alexander alarmed.

"What is it?" He ask.

"I burnt my tongue," Aimee said. Alexander looked at her until he laughed. Aimee stopped and glared in his direction of laughing. Never had a girl made him laugh this much in so long.

"You've made my morning, Aimee. Thank you." Alexander said taking a sip. He set the glass on the table and sat down, grinning at her.

"What made you come work at the Opera house, Alex?" Aimee ask, setting the glass down on the table.

"I ran away from home. My mother died and my father left without a second glance. Vicomte de Chagny was kind enough to let me work in the stables."

"Well look on the bright side, you've got a place to stay!" Aimee said, flashing a dimpled smile at him. He found it adorable.

"Would you like to play a game?" Alexander ask.

* * *

><p>"Miss Aimee?" Monsieur Andre called. No response. The whole Opera house has been turned upside down when Aimee had suddenly vanished. Matt was on the verge of sanity of Aimee had wandered too far. What if someone took her-<p>

"If I don't see Aimee in here less than five minutes, everyone is going to be fired!" Matt shouted. Everyone immediately skedaddled, looking in hidden spots, calling for Aimee.

Christine and Meg had joined together to look on the third floor along with Matt whilst the rest were on different levels. Cecile let out a sigh, thumbing her necklace cross; she prayed for Aimee to be safe wherever she is.

"I found her!" someone called.

In a flash, Matt rushed downstairs to the foyer.

"Where is she?" He ask Lucan.

"She's with Alexander where the horse stable is." Answered Lucan.

_No! _Matt felt his stomach lurched at the though of Alexander harming his baby sister. He shoved Lucan out of the way and ran to the stable.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now lift your cards." Alexander told Aimee. She lifted her cards.<p>

"What? You've got 21. You've beaten me again!" He said shocked. Aimee clapped her hands, shouting happily.

"How is that you've beaten me? I've played this game for years now."

"Maybe you finally met your match," Aimee said.

"Maybe," He said, shuffling the cards again and place two cards for both of them. The two had played so long, both had shed bits of clothes. Aimee had gotten rid of the blanket and took off her small robe. Alexander had lifted the tails of his shirt to let some air in.

It wasn't long before the two young friends heard a muffled shout outside.

"What was that?" Aimee ask.

"It sounded like someone's…." Alexander listened closer. "….shouting your name." Aimee got up and went to the door and opened it.

"Aimee!" Matt ran up to her, enveloping her into a tight hug.

"Matt, what's the matter?"

"We thought you wandered off into the streets," Matt panted. His mouth was dry from running; and his forehead was sweating.

He spotted Alexander with his shirt hanging out and back at Aimee, whose robe was open.

"You bastard!" He walked past Aimee and landed a punch squared on Alexander's nose. He was surprised at the sudden hit and stumbled back on his bed.

"My sister! Out of all the girls, you had to pick her!" Matt snarled, picking him by his shirt.

"We were just playing a card game!" Alexander argued.

"Too late to cover it up, you snake!" Matt said giving him another punch.

"Please, stop! Matt!" Aimee's hands found his shoulders and she tried to pull him back and off of Alexander. "He's telling the truth!"

Alexander grabbed onto Matt's shoulder and gave a blow to the stomach. Matt hunched over and fell off the bed. Aimee stood against the wall, not knowing what to do. She could hear the punches and sickening sounds of bones being cracked.

But she was blind and she couldn't stop them. The table crashed from the weight limit when both men pushed each other on the table.

Meg and Christine ran into the house along with two policeman and gasp, seeing the clutter mess of broken table and blood spill everywhere.

Christine spotted Aimee in the corner, frightened. Her face was pale and had tears running down silently.

"Oh no," She gasp, going over to Aimee. She cradled Aimee as she whimpered and clamped her hands over her ears to shut out the noise.

The two policeman came in, pulling both off each other until they stopped. Both had cuts, bruises, and blood everywhere. The worst was Alexander who had sported a broken bloody nose and a cut on the neck. Matt had a cut on his lip and swelled cheekbone.

"Can't you see Aimee is frightened?" Christine ask. Both looked in her direction. "She had tried to stop you both and now look at what you two have done!" She unclasp her cape and draped it over Aimee, leading her back inside the Opera house.

* * *

><p>AN: Woot Chapter 5. let me tell you, school is a pain when it comes to senior year. I haven't even got a chance to update on my laptop nor on fanfiction =_=<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Aimee felt something leather bound placed in her hands when Christine brought her to the Prima Donna room. She touched it, feeling the edge and thin feel of papers.

"What is it?" Aimee ask. It felt like a journal.

"It's the new play the Phantom wrote. Romeo and Juliet. Two star crossed lovers that love each other but their families are rivals."

"Sounds wonderful!" Aimee said giddy. Christine smiled and set her tea cup down on the table. It was early Friday morning. Only a week left until the play. Christine had to hand the part of Juliet over to Aimee.

"Aimee, I was thinking," Christine said and Aimee listened intently.

"How would you like to play the part of Juliet? Since my voice is getting sore, from not doing exercises for so long." Christine watched as Aimee's excitement soared through the roof. She reached and hugged Christine, yelling thank you repeatedly.

"I can't ask for more!"

"You showed potential. Your talent is incredible and I'd like to see it on the stage next week,"

Aimee stopped, eyes widening. "Next week? But that's too short! What if I mess up?"

"You won't," Christine assured her. Aimee sat back down, leaning back, thinking about this over. Aimee was ecstatic but she doesn't know how she'll be able to move around the stage. But she was determined. Determined to show the Phantom what she was made of.

"Alright," Aimee finally said, "I'll do it.

"Aimee!" Matt called when she appeared in the foyer. She heard him and turned around, walking back up the stairs.

"I need to talk to you," Matt followed her as she went to the second floor.

"You did what you had to do," Aimee said stiffly reaching the second floor.

"Forgive me for being the protective brother," Matt retorted. "I was only protecting _you _from _him_."

Aimee stopped, and spinned around. Matt's chest bumped her nose but she stood her ground. She glared up at him, her silver eyes turned to liquid with anger.

"I know when things get out hand, Matt. I can take care of myself! I was only trying to make a friend," Aimee argued going back up the winding staircase to the third floor.

Matt followed.

"I apologized to Alexander." That was a lie.

"Did you apolologize for the broken nose? Or apologize to get back on my good side?"

"Aimee, I said I apologized. What more do you want?" Matt ask. Aimee stopped midway on the staircase.

"I want you, for once, to stop treating me like a baby. I'm tired of you constantly wrecking any friendship that involves a boy!"

Matt stepped down a little, his jaw set firm.

"I promised mother and father I would-"

"Take care of me, yes," Aimee finished for him softly. She walked down the staircase and touched his arm, sliding it up to his jaw.

"You're doing a wonderful job at it. But maybe you're doing _too much _of a wonderful job at it."

"You want me to tone it down?" Matt answered her mind.

"Please," Aimee said with a small smile. Matt stepped up and kissed her forehead..

"Just for you," he mumbled against her forehead.

* * *

><p>Matt walked down the stairs and looked up as Aimee disappeared to the third floor. He went down to the foyer and out to Alexander's house.<p>

Alexander was discarding broken pieces of table outside when Matt arrived. Alexander spotted him and continued to clean out the mess. His nose was patched with a white bandage. There were purple bruises that were peeking out from under the bandage.

Matt had only cuts and scrapes on his face along with a few bruises but Alexander had it worse since Matt had down the most damages.

"You came here to burn down the house or break a window?" Alexander ask.

Matt pretended not to hear that. "I've come to….apologize for my…irrational behavior yesterday."

"Did Aimee made you apologize or you're going on a whim here?" Matt grind his teeth but he kept calm.

"No, Aimee is hurt that I gave you a broken nose. But I was only doing it because of the rumors."

Alexander scoffed, shaking his head.

"Believe what you hear about the rumors but Aimee will never be one of those loose girls. She's too sweet. I only think of her as a friend."

Now that was both a lie and both knew it was.

"Then I feel like an idiot," Matt responded, "For…interrupting your game."

"No harm done. She was beating me, anyway." Alexander said, sweeping the broken shards of glass on the floor.

"I'd like to make it up by inviting you to dinner with me and Aimee,"

Alexander stopped sweeping and leaned against the broom.

"Alright. Tonight," he confirmed. Matt nodded and stepped out of the house.

"Oh, and Matt?" Alexander called. Turning around, Matt looked at him.

"You owe me a table and glasses."

* * *

><p>Aimee knew she was not suppose to be on the rooftop but she wanted to have some alone time without the continuation noises of hammer and nails pounding together from the workers. They had to repair the sculptures that had a broken face and nose.<p>

Aimee couldn't handle the noise and decided to escape by coming up on the rooftop. The breeze felt cool against her face as it blew through her hair. She touched the foot of a statue that Monsieur Andre had described and found her to the edge.

She leaned against it, blinking at the bright light, knowing it was the sun. Aimee listened as a group of geese honked, signaling the migration to the north.

The bell tolled not too far away and Aimee sighed contently. She felt calm, peaceful and nothing could disrupt her inner peace and thoughts. Suddenly, her vision interrupted her and she blinked, almost seeing clear images.

Was her eyes deceiving her or the sun? She squinted, leaning forward trying to see what shape was in in front of her. Her vision blurred and gasp, letting out a scream when her weight pulled her down and over the edge.

One hand hanging onto the edge and Aimee gasp, trying to calm her breathing. Here she was, hanging over the edge and no one knows where she is.

Aimee whimpered at the sudden harsh wind change and used her feet to hook onto something. Her foot lost grip and she was sent hanging onto the edge once more.

"Help," She said weakly. Her hands sweat and slowly, she started to lose grip. She gritted her teeth and tried to clench down her grip on her fingers.

The sound of a door opened and close brought Aimee a huge relief.

"That stubborn headed Christine! I knew she would go against my wishes and give the role to Aimee!" It was the Phantom!

Erik sighed and leaned against the horse statue.

"Phantom!" Aimee managed to say.

Erik ears perked up and he frowned.

"Aimee?" he called.

"Phantom! Please, come save me! I'm about to fall!" Erik's boots crunched leaves as he ran over to the sound of her voice. She was hanging over the edge. Erik used both his hands and grab her hands just as she was about to let go.

"Aimee, listen to me. Use your shoes to walk up on the wall so I can pull you up easier."

"I can't!" Aimee shook her head.

"You can!" Aimee bit her lip but did what he told and walked two steps up on the wall. He pulled her up, and over. They both fell on the floor with a thud and the two laid there in silence.

"What were you doing up here in the first place?" Erik ask, dropping his hand on his stomach. Aimee's legs shook visibly from freight and she tried to move them to stop.

"I wanted to escape from the noise that the workers were repairing," Aimee managed to reply. She was still in shock after what happened. Now she know the roof would be inaccessible to her from now on.

"I'll take you somewhere to calm your nerves," Erik said.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik sat his organ, carefully keeping an eye on his new music that was struggling at the moment and another eye on Aimee who was wandering around, touching objects.

He had took her down to his lair so the noise from upstairs won't make her even more nerve wreck. Erik had told her where the water is and where the steps were. He offered to take her around but being stubborn, she let that idea go.

Aimee used her hands and touched along the brick wall, feeling the smooth edges and bumps. 'Oof' came out of Aimee's mouth when her hip bone bumped against something hard. Her hand rest upon something cold and metal like.

"That's the swan bed," Erik answered. Aimee's hands traces along the curve downward she touched the velvet soft cloth material. She was tempted to test out the bed but knowing the Phantom doesn't like her she pushed that thought aside.

Her feet touched the cold stoned floor and she walked around, hearing the scribbling of quill once in a while and the sound of a note coming from the organ.

Aimee felt a thin cloth blocked her face and she took it off, rubbing the material between her fingers.

"Curtains," Erik answered without looking back.

She felt heat rushing to her cheeks and let go. Her right half body came in contact with Erik's left hands and Erik drew a straight line through the music sheet.

The sound of the quill scratching against the paper made Aimee gasp.

"I'm sorry," Aimee said, stepping back.

Erik clenched his fist, his jaw twitching.

"That's fine. I can start another," Erik said, swallowing his anger.

"Please, I'll make it up-" Aimee walked forward and held out her hands to touch the music sheet.

"No!" Erik hands shot out but it was too late. Her finger knocked over the ink bottle, and the content spilled over the music sheet, blackening the once white paper.

Time had frozen as the two stood in motion. Aimee dared not to say anything and backed away. Erik took the music sheet, bunching it up and tossed it to the floor. He was fuming, his breathing increased, his blood boiling.

Aimee had backed against a wall, feeling like a trapped rabbit with a hungry wolf.

"You have been nothing but a clumsy little girl!" Erik shouted. Aimee stood quiet and tried to look for him. She saw something waving around.

Erik tossed the rest of the ink bottle and quill into the lake

"I'm so-"

"_Don't_," He hissed. "First, you came and decided to sing and take over Christine's place. Second, you almost fell over. Third, you ruined my music! Could you get any more clumsier? How about setting the place on fire?"

He turned around, and started mumbling something in a different language. Perhaps German or Italian but Aimee didn't care. She was shaking on her two legs; they couldn't hold her up.

"It's not like I did it intentionally," She whispered.

Erik stopped rambling and turned to her. Aimee looked away, knowing he was staring at her. She didn't see but she _felt _his anger.

"I know you didn't do it intentionally. It just happened," He mocked. "I warned you on the first day, Miss Beaumont. If you don't leave, you will face consequences."

Aimee's legs gave way and she dropped to the floor with a plop. She felt something wet on her cheeks and she wiped it. It was tears.

Erik softened a little, seeing how shaken and frightened she was. Just like Christine when she took his mask off and he went into a fit of rage. He has to learn how to control his anger. Slowly, he walked over to Aimee and suddenly she tensed up, widening her eyes; but she stayed put. He crouched down and raised a hand, wiping the tears. Aimee flinched inwardly and outwardly but didn't move.

"Those are just music sheets. It can be replaced," he said. "However, I don't think your fear of me will never be replaced. At all."

Aimee thumbed her hem and leaned away from his touch.

"Please, take me back," She said under her breath. Erik dropped his hand but nodded anyway. He took her hand and lead her out from the cellar and up to her room on the second floor.

* * *

><p>"Then what did he do?" Christine ask Aimee. Aimee played with the tip of her hair and bit her lip. She had came to his lair but it ended disastrously. One minute he was cold hearted and mean and the next he's soft and kind. It's like he had two personalities.<p>

She knew it was stupid to follow him but she was curious. And curiosity killed the cat.

"He took me back here," Aimee finished. Christine leaned back on the sofa and shook her head.

"He's mad," Christine whispered. "I'm lucky I chose Raoul."

"Raoul?" Aimee ask, cocking her head. "Christine, there is a different between madness and loneliness. He loved you,"

"I know," Christine said sadly. She was captivated by Erik's dark past but fell in love with Raoul. He was stable than Erik. Christine looked behind Aimee at the clock. It was 1 in the afternoon.

"Come on, Aimee. I want you to be on the stage." Christine stood up and took her hand.

When Mme. Giry saw Christine and Aimee, she observed her far away. Beautiful but blind. What a waste of beauty. She just hope Aimee was prepared for what she will face soon.

"Okay, this is the stage. It's not big, it's not small," Said Christine, making Aimee walk around.

"Now we're not starting rehearsal just yet. I want you to familiarize the stage. Go on," Christine encouraged, letting her go. Aimee felt like everyone was staring at her as she cautiously walked forward, using the soles of her feet through the thin shoes and felt around the floor.

It was big, to her, and her foot came upon an object that was hot.

"Those are lights, dear," Christine said.

"What's next?" Aimee ask cheerfully.

* * *

><p>The dancers stood from the backstage, on stage, and in the audience as they listened to Aimee's voice singing out the words to the sad song. Some felt like weeping, others felt emotional to the voice and words.<p>

A few stagehands leaned over the railings, nodding to the other at the new singer on the stage. The voice carried out as it reached the fifth cellar and Erik stopped scribbling as he heard Aimee's voice, loud and clear. He felt intoxicated and he hasn't even took a dose of her voice yet.

She was singing his song, one he wrote for Christine. But it seems…it sounds better when Aimee sing it. As the Opera Ghost sat there in confusion, Christine stood along with Meg and Mme. Giry as she watched with pride at her apprentice quickly grasping the attention of everyone.

"_A time for us, some day there's be _

_When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free_

_A time when dreams so long denied can flourish_

_As we unveil the love we now must hide_

_A time for us, at last to see _

_A life worthwhile for you and me-" _

Aimee finished the last word and let out a breath she had held in and smiled instantly when a chorus of applause and cheers came from everyone. She would wave but she didn't want to look like an idiot waving at nothing but air.

Instead she stood there and waited until Christine or Meg touched her.

"Wonderful! You were magnifique!" Meg said hugging Aimee tightly.

"You think so?" Aimee ask, unsure. She got the singing down but it was the moving about on the stage was another problem.

"The audience will love you," Christine confirmed. She was never wrong.

* * *

><p>The sound of a clock ticking in a rhythmic beat, signaling it was 3 in the afternoon. The office of the patron was organized and neat, with Matt and the two managers involved in a heated argument. There were a few disgruntled looks.<p>

Matt grabbed his whiskey glass and drowned it, frowning after he swallowed.

"Why can't Aimee be the leading lady just for this play?" Matt ask. He looked back and forth at the two managers. Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin. Both were smart but dim witted at money and bosoms.

"I don't see why it's not a problem. It's just…the _public _sees it as a problem," Monsieur Andre explained.

"I heard Miss Beaumont sing this afternoon today," Monsieur Firmin piped in. Matt switched his stare to Firmin. "She sounded wonderful, really." Firmin said.

"We love to see her on stage but the public seems that a blind girl can't…" Monsieur Andre paused to find the right words. "…_see._". Matt folded his hands on his lap with a tired and worn out face. He had just about ready to take his nap to be refreshed and the managers came rushing in, holding a newspaper about the public not wanting Aimee to sing because she was blind.

"They think that she would make a mistake and end up falling in the lap of a cello player," Monsieur Andrew said.

"It doesn't matter what the public says or do. I know the opera house- the people in here- would love to see and hear her sing. If the public don't like it, they have to find somewhere else to complain." Matt said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Excellent thought, Monsieur Beaumont. I will tell everyone immediately."

"Go. Both of you," Matt ordered. The two got up and went for the door. He let out a heavy sigh and rub his face stressfully. He knew the consequences of having being a patron, Raoul had warned him of the incidents and notorious Opera Ghost. But he was willing to take full responsibility of whatever happened.

He just didn't know how critical the public can be. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a brown box that was filled with hand written letters. He took one and read over the familiar words that haunted him over and over.

_My love, I am sorry to say this but this will be my last letter. Father had arranged a marriage to a Duke in North of France. I haven't got a chance to say goodbye to you but yet, even if we are far, I still feel you beside me. I am weeping while writing this, I can barely see the letters forming and curving. _

_I love you, Mattieu. There's so much I have to tell you and so little time. I hope you and Aimee are doing well. Take care of her. She may be grown by now but she still looks up to you as a brother and guide her. _

_Love, Camille. _

Matt scanned the letter once more and folded the paper in the same crease and placed it back in the box. Camille. His first love. They were to be married in the summer but her father had disapprove because of the rank that Matt's family was.

After the letter was sent, he received news she married a Duke from Spain not France. She gave birth to twins. Girls.

"Come in," Matt called when a knock came on the door. A strand of straight blonde hair was the first thing Matt saw and knew it was Meg.

"Yes?" He ask.

Meg clasp her hands behind her back as she stepped up to his desk. She looked at him under her lashes. Lord, he is handsome!

"For the play next week, Monsieur. We'd like to know where you would like to sit?"

"Nowhere near Box Five please. I've been warned," Matt waved his hand away.

"Any other boxes it is," Matt said. She bid him goodbye and left Matt in peace. Matt closed his eyes for a nap-

"Matt!" Aimee's voice stopped his thoughts.

"Aimee, I'm tired. Can't you do this in the morning?"

Aimee stopped smiling but didn't slowed down her walk. She found one of the chairs and sat down.

"I did a piece for the play today! Did you hear me sing?"

"Yes, you were wonderful," Matt mumbled.

Aimee pouted. "You lie."

"I did hear you sing. It's just…" Matt answered truthfully. Should he tell her the public doesn't like her? Then again she'll always find out. One way or another.

"But what?" Aimee ask leaning forward.

"The public doesn't want you to sing next week." Matt watched as Aimee's jovial face turned into disappointment and hurt for a second until she mask it.

"Oh," Was all she said, leaning back against the chair. She knew if she would sing, half of the people would love it and the other half would hate it.

"We can always do it next-"

"No," Aimee said suddenly. "I will do the show. No matter what Matt. I will," She said softly to herself. She stood up, walking over to Matt and planted him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to with Christine all day."

* * *

><p>Thanks to SexyKnickers and Stained glass shadow for your reviews much love -heart- Well here we have a small inside look on Matt's love life lol.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The hot sun had set, signaling the start of evening. The sky was mixed with dark blue with bits of purple and orange. The stars had covered the sky like diamonds, twinkling and winking at any onlookers. The stores were now beginning to close but some were still open to get any more potential customers. Few people were walking and would once in a while nod at one another and continue on their business.

The lights dimmed and shut off inside and outside of the opera house, as every single workers were getting ready to sleep began another day tomorrow. The dormitory was filled with ballerinas, deep in sleep. Some were so tired, they didn't bother to untie their shoes. Some were snoring lightly also.

The stage hand workers had worked so hard, they fell asleep on the breezeway where the ropes and lights were. Christine had slept but held a frown on her face; maybe a bad dream.

"_A time for us….someday there'll be…." _A voice sang softly out of the open window. A pale hand touched one of the flower pots that was hanging outside of the window and the hand pulled back in. It was Aimee.

It was 9 at night and only Aimee was the one awake. She was too excited to sleep. She was going to sing and perform! She let out a contented sigh and propped her head with both her hands. She could hear the crickets chirping. A single bark came from a dog not too far away. The bell tolled 9 times and Aimee could hear nothing but her breathing.

She had loved looking at the night sky when she was younger. She would admire how everything looked dark and alluring from below. And how she would try and connect the stars to form an object or a person. But now…she sees nothing.

Aimee caught the whiff of dirt smell and listened as what seems to be raindrops. As if answering her thoughts, rain poured heavily and she heard it clearly. She sighed, reaching out a hand, letting the rain drop on her arms in little droplets. How she long to see the rain.

Aimee pulled her hand back in and shut the window, locking it. Aimee found a towel and wiped away the water on her arm. Afterwards, she crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her. She stared at nothing as Aimee listened to the heavily poured rain that was tapping against her windows, like rocks.

_Tap tap tap _

What would the Phantom be doing? Of course, she is frightened of him and his anger management. But it seems all he needed was a friend.

_Tap tap tap _

Aimee bit her bottom lip, a habit she had formed and frowned in deep thought. "A friend?" She mumbled. Maybe that's why the Phantom was so angry all the time. He just needed a friend. Certainly not Aimee, of course. He hated her. But he saved her.

_Tap tap tap _

Aimee rubbed her temple, confused and dazed about this. She could be his friend but what would she get in return? Another long sentence with threats in foreign languages? Aimee let out a distressed sigh and turned on her back.

_Tap tap tap _

She could go see him now. But the thought of rats and the stench of rotting corpse made Aimee shuddered. She never wanted to set foot in there. The Phantom had shown her a different route but it was hard for her since there were so many turns and steps.

_Tap tap tap _

Or perhaps she could go on a limb and call for him and wake up everyone. Aimee threw back the cover and snatched a robe and tied the sash around her front. She put on stockings and thin slippers that Matt bought for her and set out to find the Opera Ghost's lair.

* * *

><p>Erik pet Ayesha, his Siamese cat as she purred contently, closing her eyes. He didn't mean to show anger at Aimee. Seeing how frightened she was, he wanted to make it up for her. Perhaps….Erik stopped petting Ayeha and looked at her with a consideration look.<p>

He stood up, taking Ayeha with him and walk up the winding and twining stairs. He finally reached the second floor. He knocked on the door but hearing no reply, he knocked again.

Ayesha, not standing to be held long, jump down and sat near his feet. She looked up with ears perked up, curious.

"Aimee?" He called softly. He opened the door and found it unlocked. Ayesha immediately went in, finding the bed a more suitable place and hope on, settling down. He didn't see Aimee anywhere. Erik left the room and went to look at the stage. Empty.

The kitchen. Empty.

The dormitory. Empty.

Where was she? Erik hear stopped. What if she was on the roof again? He ran up the stairs and opened the door to the roof.

"Aimee?" He called. He looked over the edge. The rain had drenched hi body and it was hard to see. Desperate, he ran back down to the second floor. Where are you?

"Monsieur?" Erik picked up her voice. He turned around and sighed a relief. She was leaning against the post with her head cocked to the side.

"Aimee, you're okay." Erik said giving her a hug. Aimee was surprised but hugged him back. What was he up to?

Without thinking, he planted a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widen at the sudden touch and felt heat rushing to her cheeks. Mon dieu….this was her first kiss.

She felt a rush and leaned further to deepen the kiss which Erik gladly obliged. Erik broke the kiss and set his forehead against her. Aimee closed her eyes and savored the moment.

"Christine…" He whispered. Aimee opened her eyes. She pulled back, leaving Erik confused.

"You kissed me," She said.

"I'm sorry-"

"You called me Christine," Aimee whispered. Erik could see the hurt displayed in his eyes.

"I got caught in the moment," He stammered. Never before had he found himself stuck in a position like this. He loved Christine but never kissed her. On the cheek maybe when she's asleep. And here he is-kissing Aimee. He looked at her as she staggered back, using the wall to hold her up.

Her first kiss; given by the Opera ghost. Aimee timidly touched her lips feeling the tingle and blushed. He had kissed her and yet he called her Christine…

"Please," She whispered. "Just…leave me alone," Turning on her heels, she swiftly went to her room.

"Aimee, wait!" Erik said, trying to stop her. She shut the door on him and he heard a click. She locked the door. He should have involved himself in this. He should have ignored Aimee. Focus on Christine instead, and yet, Christine is with Raoul.

"Aimee, you know I can open this door," Erik stated. The door clicked and he let himself in. Aimee closed the door and found her way to the couch.

"I was worried for your safety," Erik spoke. "And when I saw you, I was relieved."

"So you decided to kiss me and called me Christine? Phantom, I am not your…last resort if your first love had rejected you!" Aimee slapped her palm on the arm rest as she got up, glaring hotly at Erik's direction.

"Please…call me Erik,"

"Well _Erik_ that was my first kiss and it was ruined by you calling someone else's name!" Aimee let out a distressed cry and huff and plopped back down on the sofa, leaning her head against her hand.

"Aimee," Erik said gently. "Forgive me. I didn't know where my head is…"

"Or your temper."

"I apologized if that was your first kiss."

"I don't accept," She said.

"You don't accept?" Erik blinked.

"There are a lot of things you should be apologizing Erik!" Aimee said, shaking her head. "You threatened to kill me," Aimee pointed out one finger.

"You called me mediocre," another finger.

"And you kissed me, called me Christine," Two fingers.

Erik swallowed a lump that was stuck in his throat. That's a lot to apologize. And he wasn't the kind that apologize personally.

"But-" Aimee said. "You saved me. So I thank you," She got up and held out a hand. Erik touched it and she closed the distance between them.

"The thank you, mademoiselle?" Erik ask. Could it be hug? Or a slap….

Aimee cupped both his face and stood on her tippy toes, placing her lips upon his. Erik was taken back but he leaned forward, accepting her kiss. Aimee savored the moment because she knew no one else would kiss her. Let alone the thought she was blind also.

As they broke apart, Erik was smiling for the first time. A genuine smile rather than a devious smile.

"A unique way of saying thank you, Mademoiselle," Erik purred. Aimee stepped back a little and blushed, her hands lingering on his chest. Is this how Christine felt? All giddy and sexual-

Christine! Aimee's eyes widen. Oh no! She betrayed her friends' trust by kissing Erik! Aimee blinked and stepped back.

"Aimee? What's the matter?" She was shaking her head and mumbling no over and over. What will Christine do? He was her mentor and maybe, possibly, a lover also.

"You have to go!" Aimee said, shoving and pushing him out of her room.

"What-" Erik stepped outside and turned back around.

"I'm sorry. But kissing you was the biggest mistake of my life. I shouldn't have done it!" Aimee ran her fingers through her hair. "What will she think of me?" She mumbled the last part but Erik caught it.

"You mean Christine?"

Aimee's head shot up at the name. "No! She mustn't find out!" With that, she bid Erik good night and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow I can't thank all of you for the response I've been getting for this story! ^_^ please RxR<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The hand on the clock turned to 5, chiming 5 times. It was dawn. The sun was barely up and the sky was a mix of dark blue and light blue mixed together. Almost like a watercolor painting. Matt opened one sleepy eye and looked at his small clock as the big clock stopping chiming. 5 in the morning. The bell tolled outside and he groaned, sleepily, turning on his right side.

He realized he wasn't alone. There was someone else on the bed. Matt blinked and squinted his eyes to get a better view of whoever it was. It was Christine, asleep. Her curly hair had spilled over the pillow like a waterfall. She stirred a bit but didn't wake.

He remembered how shaking she was and he took it slow, gentle. She was inexperienced but he was there to guide her. Her flushed face and shivering body against his. He would never forget that night. If Aimee ever find out, he would be dead for sure. Christine was her best friend and seeing that her brother and her friend were together, she would be traumatize to the point of refusing to speak to both of them.

He'll wait until next week after her performance to tell. Christine stirred again and peeked her eyes open. The first thing she saw was Matt's green intense eyes looking at her.

"Morning," He say.

"Morning," She responded with a half smile. Christine scooted closer to get Matt's warmth; he responded by wrapping his arm around her. She replayed about what happened last night. She didn't use Matt. Raoul was married and lied to her.

Christine had feelings for Matt since Raoul and him were childhood friends. She was going to confess her feelings for Matt until Camille walked in and she decided to suppress the feelings for a long time. However, those feelings resurfaced when he appeared in the Opera house as the new patron. Both weren't making wrong choices. They knew what was going to happen and the consequences.

They were both hurt by their loved ones and bonded together.

"How are we going to tell Aimee?" Christine was the first to spoke. Matt laid a hand on the side of her head, thumbing the curly hair.

"After the play," Matt confirmed.

* * *

><p>Aimee woke up to twittering from birds outside her window. Memories returned to her and she let out a sigh. She had kissed him and then turned him away. If Christine finds out, she'll break off the friendship! Frustrated and tired, Aimee laid in bed for a few minutes. Her eyes were drifting until her door opened.<p>

"Rise and shine, Ophelia. Today is your first day of rehearsing!" Cecile said cheerfully coming in with a silver tray of breakfast.

"I don't want to," Aimee mumbled into her pillow.

"Oh, for god sakes, you love this play and wouldn't give a second thought if someone offered you money for something else! Now get up!" Cecile lightly smacked Aimee's bottom making her yelp. Aimee sat up against the headboard and pushed back her hair.

"What time is it?" Aimee ask.

"6. Matt is out on business and Christine is onstage with Mme. Giry warming up the ballerinas. Open," Cecile ordered.

Aimee opened her mouth. Hot soup came in contact on her tongue and Aimee swallowed quickly, feeling tears welled up in her eyes when the hot liquid burned her throat as it traveled down.

"It's hot!"

"It's soup. And it'll warm you up if you don't stop complaining!"

Aimee looked disgruntled but she finished the hot bowl of soup complete with grapes and cheese. Cecile stripped her out of the night gown and walked her to the water closet. There, she slowly set Aimee in the wooden tub.

"Wash up while I arrange your clothes," Cecile said, shutting the door behind her. Aimee found the sponge and dropped it in the water. Her hand touched the silver rack beside her and found a bottle. She opened the cap first, and took a whiff. Shampoo. Aimee placed it back on the shelf and took the other bottle. Body wash.

Taking the sponge, she squeezed the bottle on the sponge to get the sweet smelling scent of goat's milk. Aimee placed the bottle back and poured a handful of water on the sponge to get suds and started her arms. A high pitch scream came from outside.

It was Cecile.

With a dash, Aimee grab her towel hanging on the rack, wrapping herself as she raced outside. Water dripped everywhere.

"Cecile? What's the matter?" Aimee ask, alarmed

"A rat! I just saw it!" Cecile screamed. A low growl came from behind Aimee and she followed the sound.

"Aimee!" Cecile warned.

"I don't think that's how rats are supposed to sound…" Aimee said uncertain. Pounding of footsteps running up the stairs and neared Aimee's room as Matt came barging in.

"What happen? I heard the scream outside," he ask.

Aimee heard a meow and smiled.

"It's a cat!" She announced.

"What?" Matt was confused.

"There's a cat in here. Cecile thought it was a rat."

"Good heavens, Cecile," Matt groaned. Matt found a Siamese cat perched on the vanity chair.

"Is this the _rat _you were referring to?" Matt ask bemused as he picked it up.

"Can I keep it?" Aimee ask, when the cat was handed to her. The cat purred; the vibration flowing from her hands to her chest. Her hands brushed the silky fur and felt a tail landed on her chest and curled.

"Well…" Matt started.

"Please? I promise I'll take good care of it,"

"Alright," Matt agreed. "Please get some clothes on Aimee." Matt retreated back outside.

"I'll get your clothes," Cecile say.

"I've see you met my cat," Erik said in the shadows.

"What's it's name?"

"Ayesha,"

"Pretty," Aimee nuzzled the cat. "Can she stay with me?"

"Of course. But mind you, she likes exploring," Erik responded.

"Who were you talking to?" Cecile ask when she returned.

"Oh…I'm practicing my lines." A dark chuckle echoed through the walls made Aimee formed a half smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah it's been a long weekend which I am looking forward to sleep in. sorry if the chapter is boring but i promise it will get better in the next one :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Aimee let out a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her ears picked up multiples voices from behind the curtains and she squeezed her eyes shut. It seems a week of rehearsing was too fast. And here she was, about to sing in front of people she doesn't know that disapproves of her.

"Good luck," Meg whispered in her ear as she went to dress as the nurse. Aimee smoothed her dress down and inhaled deeply and out afterwards. The orchestra started; she heard the sounds of swords clashing against each other.

"Matt?" She called, going backstage. "Matt?" She strained her ears to hear his voice.

"Pardon, mademoiselle," Someone said when they bump into her. Christine had decided to watch from the audience to see the perspective and Matt was nowhere to be seen.

"Meg?" She called, frustrated. Meg adjusted her dress and touched her elbow.

"What is it?"

"Where's Matt?" She ask.

"He's probably in Box 7." Meg answered. Aimee frowned and sucked the inside of her mouth.

"I'm nervous," She said softly.

"You'll do fine," She assured.

"I know…but what if I mess up?"

"We all did. It's not a big deal,"

"Aimee! Where's Aimee?" Mme Giry shouted amongst the crowd.

"I'm here!" Aimee called.

"You're up!"

"Already?" Aimee said as she felt applause around her when she was pushed forward.

* * *

><p>As Aimee laid dying on the bed, she used her ears and listen to the sniffles that were coming from every different direction; it seems the audience was getting into the play.<p>

_One more scene…_

Aimee fluttered her eyes open and spoke her lines. Her foot touched Romeo's thigh and she looked down, putting on a shocked face. She began to think of the bad things that was said to her when she was little and tears started to welled up in her eyes. Good, the tears came easily flowing this time.

Romeo handed her the knife discreetly into her hands and she plunged it through her stomach, leaving the audience to give a collective gasp. Aimee closed her eyes and dropped beside Romeo.

"Tres bien," he whispered in her ear. Aimee gave a half smile. A crowd of applause erupts through the theater followed by whistles.

"Brava! Bravo!"

"Stand up to bow," John said taking her hand, pulling her up. Aimee curtsied and bowed, smiling at the crowd. She wished she could see Matt's proud face and Erik's face when he heard her sing. Christine tossed a rose on the stage near Aimee's feet and clapped until it stings. She had a smile the entire time as Aimee was lead backstage.

Aimee had finally did it. She was on stage and sing.

* * *

><p>"I don't think she would like to see anyone," Mme. Giry said strictly at the never giving up man that was requesting to see Aimee. Aimee found the vanity chair and sat down, a little frightened at the demands of seeing her.<p>

"No!" Mme. Giry said once more. Christine helped Mme. Giry closed the door. The arguments and request were muffled behind the door.

"You were wonderful tonight, Aimee." Christine said, wiping a hair back from her face. Aimee blushed and only nodded. She was still speechless from the adrenaline she had when she was on the stage.

"How do you feel?" Mme. Giry ask pulling her braid in front of her.

"It's like a dream," Aimee said shaking her head.

"Well, we'll leave you. You need rest before the big day tomorrow," Mme. Giry said.

"Big day?" Aimee ask, confused.

"A celebration of your performance. A party," Christine said. She kissed her cheeks goodnight and closed the door behind her. A party? Just to celebrate her performance. Aimee thumbed her way into her hair, taking out the pins and clips. Her scalp was aching and screaming at her during the performance.

Was this how it is after every play? A celebration? Aimee's heart fluttered with anticipation for more plays coming up. Sighing in relief that her hair was freed, she stood up, making her way to the changing screen. Her hands pulled and clasp open the back buttons and she shrugged out of the costume dress.

Christine said the dress was beautiful and fit perfectly on her. But it was stifling how the corset was pressed against her abdomen. Self consciously she rubbed her stomach as she found a lace robe, donning it.

"I misjudged you, Aimee Beaumont." A silky voice say. She paused midway when she stepped from behind the screen.

"Did you like my performance?" She ask eagerly.

"You did very well for your first time," Erik say.

"Thank you. And tomorrow's there's going to be a small party for my performance." Erik chuckled.

"I don't think _small _would be the right word choice for a theater this big," Aimee blushed, giving a small smile.

"I hope you had a wonderful time hearing me sing tonight," Aimee say walking to the water closet.

"You are better than I thought."

"Then…can you teach me?" Aimee ask.

"In what, Aimee?"

"To expand my singing range. I want my voice to get stronger."

"I….can not do that,"

"Please teach me how to sing." Aimee pleaded. She was frustrated that Erik was somewhere around her. She felt like an idiot only standing in one spot, probably staring at nothing but air. Or the wall.

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle. But I only teach one student," Erik watched from afar as Aimee sighed, putting all her weight on one foot.

"What if…I pay you?"

"I don't understand."

Aimee wringed her hands, biting her lip. "Pay you with my body." There was silence and Aimee thought for sure he had left but Erik appeared in front of her, gently touching both her upper arms. Aimee's heart fluttered when his finger knuckles grazed her cheek upward.

"I may be a monster, Aimee, but I am also a man. A man with common sense. I have other….women that can satisfy my _needs_. You are, but, a child. I don't want you to give your body for mere singing lessons." Aimee blushed in embarrassment at her sudden outburst. But he was right; she shouldn't use her body as a way to get things.

"Desolee, Monsieur. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Aimee. But I'll find a way to give you singing less-" Erik staggered backwards when Aimee's hands wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly. If this was someone else, he would be silently screaming. Automatically, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," She said into his ear.

* * *

><p>Cecile hummed a light song from her childhood as she stepped into Aimee's room. It was 7 in the morning. Few workers had gotten up and were having small talks and breakfast. Maids were set off to start wiping and cleaning any dirty spots. Matt was still asleep and Cecile knew Aimee is deep in her slumber; she wouldn't wake up if something dropped in her room.<p>

Sunlight had shine through the curtain clits, leaving the room half lit and cold. Aimee was sleeping on her stomach, one hand over the edge of the bed. Her face was covered by her mass of hair and her bed cover was bunched around her bottom. Cecile placed the breakfast tray on the nightstand and walked over to the curtains.

She pulled them back, making the room brighter and sunnier. Aimee didn't even stir. Poor thing, she must be exhausted from the play last night. A meow came from Cecile's right side. It was Ayesha, sleeping on the vanity table.

Cecile made a small 'humph' and cross over to the water closet. She was glad the Opera house has indoor plumbing or else she would have been heaving and wheezing carrying two water buckets. Cecile tested the water; warm. She shut the water and used a small towel to wipe her hands.

With that being done, Cecile picked out a cream dress with flower prints on them, setting it over the vanity chair. She went over to Aimee's side, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Time to wake up, my dear." Cecile said softly. Aimee stirred but didn't open her eyes.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to make Matt come in here and pour-"

"I'm up!" Aimee yelled quickly. She flung the cover back, making a dash to the water closet. Cecile chuckled, and stripped her clothes. Aimee sighed as the water touched her sore muscles. She leaned back, soaking her hair and let Cecile shampoo it.

"Is it the lavender scent?" Aimee ask, closing her eyes as Cecile's fingers and nails massaged her scalp. She received tingles down her spine.

"Your favorite, yes," Cecile reply.

"Cecile, what do I do at a party? It's tonight. I think at 10."

"Well, I don't know darling. But at 10? If they keep making time late like this, you'll look like a raccoon with those eyes." Hearing a giggle from Aimee, Cecile placed a hand to cover her eyes as she poured water to rinse the suds out.

"Alright, I'm done. I'll leave you alone now. I've got cleaning to do," Cecile said getting up. She closed the door behind her. Aimee had insisted she was a grown lady and knew how to wash her hair but Cecile argued that she might grab the wrong bottle instead.

"I could sniff it and I'll know it's shampoo for my hair." Aimee argued.

"And the next thing you know, your hairs on the floor," Cecile retorted. Aimee placed three fingers on her throat, rubbing in a circular motion. She had belted out one of the lines from the song and suffered the consequences of a sore throat.

"Salt water will do just fine for the throat," Erik said. Aimee gasp and immediately crossed her arms across her chest. She sink lower into the water until she was up to her neck.

"Erik, you are like the lizards- always sneaking up on someone anywhere!" Aimee glared. She received a laugh from him.

"How much did you see?"

"Not much," he reply. "I only saw you rubbing your throat. Honestly."

"Get out!" She shrieked. She received another laugh from him as it dissolves into only echoes. Aimee waited for a few minutes to make sure he was actually gone. _I can't get up. What if he's still there?_ Aimee called for Cecile and minutes later the door opened.

"I don't want a morning bath anymore," Aimee said, rising up. The water around her rippled by the motion; water dripped down her body and she was blanketed by a dry towel.

"Let's get you into a nice dress and breakfast."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yay the story is now passed the 10 chapters (almost lol) and I'm glad that it's getting positive feedbacks because of the unique concept of how the main character is blind ^_^ Well please RxR and please check out the <strong>new <strong>batman story I posted. **_I spy a bat _**it's the prologue only.

I was actually surprised that I received my first hate mail O_o. my writing, according to anon (won't tell the name ) says that I can not write very well. well...what can i say to that? hmm nothing really. I have no time for hate mails because I am busy entertaining my readers with my story and I WONT BACK DOWN (evil smile)

please enjoy ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Aimee's ears listened as she picked up the soft murmurs of the conversations the socialites were talking. Mostly about finances or gossip. Bored and wanting to escape, Aimee had pulled herself into a boring party. Christine had said later on it would be fun but seeing how quiet and small orchestra pit was playing- Aimee doubt it would get any more fun than this.

She had a few people come up and compliment her. Others would praise of her performance. And the rest didn't want to talk to her because they felt uncomfortable of her blindness and staring at nothing. So Aimee had seated herself far away from the party and settled by the window.

Christine faked a laugh at what the duchess said and spotted Matt across the room. He was handsome tonight. Dressed in all black and carrying a champagne glass in one hand. He was talking to an old couple and smiled. Matt's eyes drifted towards Christine and both eyes connected at each other for a long time, oblivious to what their company was talking.

Christine swallowed a spit. She loved Raoul, but with what happened between her and Raoul was in the past. She had turned to Matt; his close friend. She felt like she was using Matt to get over Raoul. But the past few days that they managed to be together, she had hopelessly fell in love with the dashing handsome Mattieu.

She wanted to talk to someone about this but who was there to talk to? Meg may seems sweet but her mouth had made Christine got into many troubles. Christine's eyes looked at Aimee; she was sitting by herself, a look of boredom etched across her face. She had the sudden urge to blurt out everything to Aimee but knowing how she take things to the heart, she had agreed with Matt to tell her after the play.

"Excuse me," Christine said to the Duchess. She gathered the front of her dress, walking over to Aimee. Aimee sensed there was a presence in front of her, and sighed.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," Aimee said apologetically.

"Not even to your best friend?" Christine teased. She smiled when Aimee's eyes widen. _So innocent and pure, _Christine thought, _just like I was… _

"I'm sorry, Christine! I thought you were another one of those people who come to ask about my blindness,"

Christine waved it away without a thought. "They've never seen someone unique like you. Give them a day, they'll stop."

"What did you want to talk about?" Aimee ask.

"Uh…." Christine stammered. "I'm in love with your brother and we had bedded together." Christine swallowed that sentence and forced a smile.

"Just excited that our Halloween ball is coming up in about a week,"

"So fast," Aimee shaking her head. "I love the fall. it's my favorite season." She stood up from her chair, and touched the wall, sliding it over to the window. Her hand flattened against the glass, her forehead pressed against it.

"The fall? Everyone's favorite season is either spring or summer." Christine say, coming right beside her.

"Yes, but the fall is beautiful. Especially with the colors of the leaves. And the temperature is just right. Not too hot, not too cold. I love stepping on the leaves, hearing them crunch beneath my shoes. I also get to see the animals migrating to the north also. But I love best is the thanksgiving dinner and Halloween," Aimee said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Christine studied the young woman next to her. It seems there was a lot more to Aimee than her blindness. She was beautiful, sweet, but she was lonely. Christine came to an understanding that although she had Matt, it seems he was sometimes or never there for her. She had Cecile to take of her or herself.

Christine felt pity for Aimee. She never had friends. Her brother is always taking care of business affairs. Thinking of this made Christine felt bad that she never actually had time to spend with Aimee except encouraging her or teaching her to sing.

"How about this," Christine suddenly say. Aimee turned her head to her voice.

"Tomorrow, I'll do your hair and we'll go shopping. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Shopping? What is that?" Aimee ask puzzled.

Christine gaped at her in shock, "Aimee! You're a woman! Every woman, girl, is prone to shopping!"

"Seeing how I never get out much…" Aimee said dryly.

"Tomorrow. I promised it will be fun," Christine said with a smile. Matt let the two couple take a break and he looked over at Christine and Aimee talking. He slightly frowned at how sad Aimee looked, staring out at the window. Fall. she was talking about fall.

He decided now was the time to come over there. One step in front of the other foot and someone was calling his name.

He turned around with a raised eyebrow at whoever called him. It was Alexander. Damn! He forgot about the dinner invitation!

"If it's about the dinner invitation," Matt started but Alexander shook his head.

"You can make it up later on. I just want to thank you for inviting me to be here."

"You're welcome. I guess," Matt mumbled the last part.

"But seeing how dead this party is, I'm going to the _real _party backstage. Wanna join?" Alexander ask with a grin.

Matt looked back at Aimee and Christine; now both were arguing about something. He wanted to go over there and ask if Christine had told her but at the same time, he wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Alright, let's go," Matt agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Where is he going? <em>Christine thought, narrowing her eyes. She only had a glimpse at Matt, seeing he was following after Alexander. Of course! The party from the backstage! It's more fun than here!

"Aimee do you want to go somewhere more fun? I promise it's much better than being here,"

"Please do lead the way," Aimee said desperately. She grasp Christine's hand and the two escaped; no one was aware of the two giggling constantly while whispering to each other as Christine lead the way.

"We slipped away like ghosts!" Aimee decalred.

"And the better we did!" Christine agreed. The raucous laughter and conversations were getting louder and they knew they were getting closer. Christine and Aimee stopped when the scene in front of them were laid out. Drunks, comedians, acrobats, dancers, drinkers, and players were everywhere. Mingling, shouting, laughing and dancing with each other.

"And the main attraction has arrived!" A man declared. "Aimee Beaumont!" A loud cheer and applause erupted around them as Aimee found herself blushing.

"Would you care for a dance? It's me, Lucan," Lucan said taking Aimee's hand.

"Oh, but I don't know how-" Aimee started but it was too late. She was on the dance floor. She could feel the vibration pounding below her feet from the rhythmic steps from the dancers.

"I'll lead you. Just follow me," Lucan said. It was a fast dance, and Aimee tried to keep up. She stepped on his foot and apologized but Lucan only laughed and twirled her. Christine had disappeared to find Matt- drinking with Alexander and joined in with them.

Aimee found herself enjoying the dance and loosened up.

"There you go!" Lucan shouted. Aimee let out a squeal when the pair was spinning around to the clapping. The dance ended and Lucan kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you for the dance," Lucan say.

Aimee curtsied, "Thank you for sharing it with me," As Lucan went off to quench his thirst, Aimee walked around, laughing at a few jokes here and there with her friends and few workers. Aimee found a place she fit in; where she was accepted as a human being, not someone who is disabled.

Somehow, the people in the opera house had became her family. Aimee couldn't believe it, but they were. With a smile spread across her face, she picked up Matt's voice and followed it. The area was getting more quieter but a few barks of laughter and shouts were here and there. There was a solo violinist playing a happy tune.

"Matt?" She ask.

Matt had one arm around Christine in a drunken manner and the other hand holding an empty shot glass. He had taken a drinking challenge with Alexander, and it seems Alexander was winning.

"Aimee!" Matt slurred. "So glad you could come!" Matt suddenly lurched forward but Christine quickly caught him.

"He's drunk, Aimee. I'll take him up to his room and stay to see how he progress,"

"Liar! You just want to be with m-" Christine slapped ah and over his mouth, scurrying out of the backstage and up to his room. Aimee was left alone with Alexander. She started to turn around but his voice stopped her.

"Wait! Stay here with me," He said. There was a serious tone and a bit of passion. Aimee found herself hot in all different places. Has the liquid intoxicated Alexander or had it filled her mind with illusions and trickery?

Aimee found her way to the round table and sat down on a chair.

"You remember our first time that we met each other?" Alexander mumbled so low Aimee had to lean in just to hear. He had set the glass down and looked at Aimee. She looked tonight, or maybe it was the light. He loved the way how red her cheeks were, and how she was always biting her bottom lip.

He notice that when she's nervous she would tuck her hair back behind ear. He decided tonight was the night to confess his feelings. He may be drunk but he was sober enough.

"Yes, you made me fed a horse." Alexander chuckled and drowned the last glass.

"Have a drink .you need to relax." he say, pouring a glass and placed it in her hands. She made a face but he pushed the glass closer to her.

"You'll feel more relax,"

"Only one," She sniffed the liquor. It was strong and burned her nose. _Bottoms up _She thought as she tipped the glass. The liquid poured down her throat quicker than she could react. She set the glass down and let out a cough. Her throat was burning and tears were rushing.

Alexander only laughed which made her glare at him.

"It's burning! It's not funny, Alex!"

"You're suppose to take it slow." He laughed. As soon as the liquid settled in her stomach, Aimee felt a fuzzy warm feeling and felt herself relax with her muscles loosening up.

"Let's go take a walk," He said, pulling her up.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: What's going to happen between Alexander and Aimee? Well guess you're going to have to find out tomorrow or maybe...sunday MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

The night was a bit warmer than usual when Aimee stepped out. The noise from the party was silenced by the crickets. Her cheeks felt hot when her cold fingers touched it. Alexander was beside her, talking about small things as they made their way to the gazebo that was just built.

"How are you feeling?" Alexander ask when they both sat down. The view of the velvet black sky with diamonds was laid out in front of them with a few lights from houses shone here and there.

"Sleepy," Aimee mumbled incoherently leaning slightly against him. Alexander placed her upright, smiling. He took in her flush cheeks and heaving chest. He can just imagine this was her in bed.

"Aimee, I have to tell you something."

Aimee blinked, trying to focus. She was outside in the gazebo with Alexander. What happened to the party? Her brain was awake but her body said otherwise.

"Mmm…" Was all she said.

"Ever since I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're different than other girls, Aimee." Alexander said. Aimee was now fully awake when she heard him talk.

"What are you saying?" She ask, gripping the edge of the bench.

"I think I love you,"

Aimee's heart pounded not in a good way but a horrible way. As in not wanting Alexander way. She couldn't think him as a lover to her. More as a friend.

"I…I…" Aimee was at a loss for words.

"I love you, Aimee. Please say something," He said softly cupping her face. She felt like running away but since she doesn't know the layout of outside, she was trapped.

"I don't love you," Aimee said. "You're more of a friend to me, Alexander. Please don't take it the wrong way,"

Alexander absorbed in what she said and slowly his hands fell away from her face. A friend? He was crushed more than ever. Never had he been rejected by a girl. He suddenly got angry.

"No! I won't be more than friend!" He said harshly, grabbing her upper arms harshly.

"Stop! Please!" Aimee shouted, twisting her head side to side. "You're drunk!" He grab her face, smashing his lips upon hers. Aimee screamed inside her mouth as she punched, slapped, and pinched. He wouldn't let go.

Alexander broke the kiss, looking at her swollen lips. God how he longed to kiss them.

"Let me go!"

"You won't survive in the woods, Aimee," Her heart lurched. She was blind. She was helpless. She only did one thing: screamed and managed to escape from the gazebo.

Aimee felt two hands grab her. Her bottom met the grass and she was forced to be pulled by her arms. Her heels dug into the grass, her dress having grass stains. She was alone. Aimee used her toes to kick her shoes off. Someone should find them.

Alexander's house was nearing and she was shoved inside. Her body landing on the bed. She was in a vulnerable position.

"No!" She shouted. Alexander slammed the door shut and locked it. To make sure, he placed a chair underneath the knob. No one's getting in or out. He pushed her back onto the bed. His thighs pinning down her thighs. Her sleeves were ripped open, revealing a chemise peeking.

Aimee screamed, wiggling her body but he pinned her arms down after her top was pulled down to her waist. Only her chemise was the barrier between her breasts and Alexander's hands.

Aimee head swiveled to the side when he slapped her, leaving her dazed and light headed. This gave him the advantage to slip his hand under her chemise. She closed her eyes, letting the tears escape down. She was helpless. And she wanted to crawl away.

Suddenly she felt the weight of Alexander being lifted off, and she opened her eyes hearing a scream then a yelp.

"_Never _treat a woman as if they're a piece of meat," A fist landed on Alexander's face as he fell to the floor. _Erik…_. Aimee's mind answered.

Aimee curled into a ball, clamping her ears to shut out the bones crunching and a scream from Alexander.

"Don't kill him!" Aimee shouted. All noises ceased as Erik knocked him, dropping to the floor.

"Give me a reason not too!" He hissed, squeezing his throat.

"Let Matt handle it. Please," Aimee said. With a sigh, Erik knocked him easily out. Alexander dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Erik straightened out and kneeled in front of Aimee. She felt a leather gloved hand caress her cheek and with a cry, she flung herself onto him. Erik wrapped his arms around her, letting her release everything that she held in. It wasn't long before her crying was reduced to hiccupping, which Erik found adorable.

"H-how did you find me?" She ask. Erik swipe his thumb back to catch a faint tear.

"I was carefully watching you the entire time. from the boring party up until now. Aimee, are you okay?" Erik touched her red cheek and she flinched, but didn't move.

"I am now." Aimee placed her hand directly on top of his hand. He looked down at her attire. Her chemise was wrinkled, the arm sleeves were ripped. Her hair was a bird's nest mess. He still think she was beautiful.

"I'll take you back to your room," Erik said standing up.

"Wait! I want to leave something to let someone know what'd he done," With a nod, he let her hand go. She wiggled out of her dress and stood only in her chemise. She placed the dress on the bed; and clasp her hand into his. Erik, being a gentleman, placed a cape over her.

"I don't want to go to my room, yet. I'm not ready to face Matt."

"I'll take you to my lair then,"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please don't kill me. Was anybody surprised or not surprised that Christine and Matt are together? no? Okay.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

An alarmed shout woke Matt up groggily. He received a pounding headache and he winced. He found a delicate hand stretched across his stomach and he followed it. Christine was asleep next to him. The shouting increase from outside and with a shove out of bed, Matt got up and donned a wrinkled shirt.

He opened the door just in time to see Meg and Cecile.

"What's going on?" he ask, opening the door slightly to hide Christine in his bed.

"Aimee and Alexander is missing!" Cecile cried. Matt shut the door, racing to find his clothes. Christine groaned, open her eyes.

"What's going on?" She ask sleepily.

"Aimee and Alexander is missing," Matt responded, hopping on one foot to slip into his boot.

"What?" Christine gasp, flinging out of bed. She donned the wrinkled dress faster than Matt, and together they followed Cecile and Meg to find Aimee.

* * *

><p>Aimee woke up to a sweet sound of music box playing. Her hands touched velvet cloth and lace curtains. She was in the swan bed. She carefully got out of bed, only to find herself in a chemise and Erik's cape. Memories flowed back into her mind and she shuddered. She had misjudged Alexander. If it weren't for Erik-Aimee stopped when she heard a sour note coming from the organ.<p>

"A little early to be playing," Aimee said. Erik stopped, turning his face towards her. He took in her poofy hair that was wavy around her face. Her accentuated waist that was hidden by hideous dresses but revealed from the chemise. Her legs were leaning against the wall. She looked as if they bedded last night.

Erik banished that thought only gulping and turned back around. _Idiot!_ She had just put herself in a rape situation and he's thinking of sexual thoughts about her.

"I'm tuning the organ," He says as Aimee appeared beside him.

"Can you teach me how to play after you're done?"

"Oui, Mademoiselle." Erik tuned a couple more keys and was finally finished. "What would you like to play?"

"Something simple," Was Aimee's response.

"Alright," He took both her hands and placed them on the keys. Aimee's felt a tingly feeling how close he was and the body heat radiating off him to her. She felt safe around him. Erik taught her how to play a song from the Romeo and Juliet play and Aimee found herself drawn to Erik instead of the organ. Aimee felt blushing. She wanted to play so she can be close to him.

"I think we are done," Erik said smiling.

"Already?"

"It's not a long aria."

"I want to thank you for what you did last night," Aimee grasp his hands. "Is there anyway I can repay you?"

"Yes, don't wander anywhere with anyone." The two of them chuckled. Silence consumed between them. Erik didn't want to let go of her hand nor did Aimee. She knew she was fighting with fire. But she couldn't stay away from him….

"I think I should take you back," Aimee hid her disappointment and merely nodded. As they near the surface, there were shouts and running.

"What's going on?" Aimee ask when they reached her bedroom.

"I think they are trying to find you," Erik said. "Good day mademoiselle,"

"Wait!" Aimee grasp his leather gloved hand. Erik stopped and looked at her.

"Thank you," She whispered. Erik cupped the side of her face, watching her silver eyes turned to liquid with emotions. He swallowed and let a breath escape. He stepped closer and ascend his lips upon hers. Aimee deepened the kiss but it was broken once Erik pulled away.

"I can't…..goodbye Aimee," Erik said disappearing into a hidden opening. What did he mean goodbye? Will she ever see him again? The door burst opened and Matt-relieved- hugged Aimee tightly.

"You're safe," He said against her hair. Aimee wrapped her arms around him into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>Matt looked at Aimee who was fidgeting in her seat. It was early morning, Christine and Aimee were in his office both on different terms on how Matt should give Alexander's punishment. Christine was on death and Aimee was on banishment.<p>

"If he is banned, who knows he'll do the same thing to other girls," Christine said.

"Why can't he be in prison?" Aimee ask.

"Because it's too short," Matt spoke. "Christine is right. Who knows he might rape other girls," Aimee only sighed and said nothing else. Matt used his pen and signed his name on the paper stating that he agreed of the death punishment.

"I need to talk to Aimee for a minute," Christine nodded, standing up. She went to the door and closed it. Matt stood up and kneeled in front of Aimee.

"Do you know what you did to me when I found you were missing?" When Aimee shook her head, he continued, "You scared me, Aimee. To the point I was thinking of nothing other than finding you. It was my fault that I had even mention Alexander." He shook his head. "I had come-"

"Matt," Aimee stopped him. "whatever happened, it's behind us now."

"My baby sister," he whispered stroking her cheek. He caught a diamond tear on his thumb that spilled out of Aimee's eye. She let out a sob, throwing herself into his arms. He reciprocate with a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you," Aimee said between her sobs. Matt stroke her hair, rocking her back and forth. He gently shushed her, murmuring sweet things into her ear. Her cries were reduced to sniffling then. The two siblings were now seated on the sofa near the piles of paper and books stacked beside each other on the little mahogany desk.

Aimee lay on her side, clinging to Matt while he was stroking her hair.

"I broke the promise," Matt say suddenly.

"What promise?" Aimee ask.

"To take care of you and watch over you." He shook his head. "Your virtue was almost taken from you. I had been stupid to drink with him."

"All these years you've protected me. I couldn't ask for more. There's no need to punish yourself."

"Who saved you?"

Aimee went quiet. She couldn't say Erik.

"I don't remember. I fainted and I was in my room when I woke up,"

"Well whoever he is, I thank him for saving you." Matt kissed her hair then hug her. Aimee enjoyed the silence and solitude of her time with Matt. This was the only and probably last time she could ever get peace and talk with Matt.

"I miss talking to you," She said.

"I've been here the whole time," he chuckled.

"But we stop talking like this,"

"I know," he says regrettably. "Opera business is very demanding. Tell you what, how about I make reservation at a new restaurant just the two of us tomorrow after your shopping with Christine. And then afterwards, we'll go to the park."

"Sounds great!"

Matt looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 12 noon. He shrugged inwardly. The managers can wait. He wanted to spend time with his baby sister.

"Next month is your birthday," He announced.

"I know," She say excitedly.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing, just give me presents." Matt only laughed.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: A brother-sister moment :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

"Erik? I'm here for my singing lessons," Aimee called holding Ayesha. She had come to terms that Ayesha was just like Erik. Always appearing out of nowhere when she feels like it. Aimee set the cat down and wandered about. Her first attempt at finding his lair was by sheer luck. It was empty. Erik's presence was not around. No sounds of pen scribbling beautiful music. No music was being played once in a while. Nothing.

Aimee bumped into the organ with her knee and she hissed, feeling the inflicted sharp edge scratching at her knee cap. She sat down on the chair to rub her knee. She turned fully around, facing the organ, placing both her hands lightly on the keys. She never played the organ nor a piano but only once with Erik; even if it was a small piece.

She wiggled her fingers hesitantly over the edges of the keys. _How did it start? _she thought. She played a random note, making a sour face hearing the discordant note. Nope, nope. Not that one. She shook her head.

* * *

><p>Erik had just came back from a small trip to a store to buy cotton pads in case he developed sores from gripping the pen too hard, causing red blisters on his skin and cuts later on. As he neared his lair, he picked up the sound of his organ being tortured by a horrible note. Erik cautiously picked up his hidden sword and step forward.<p>

"No, not it either," Erik lowered his sword, then dropped it carelessly on the floor. The sight of seeing Aimee struggling on the organ put a smile on his face. He leaned against the wall and watched for a minute.

Aimee let out a sigh and stop playing; she give up.

"Keep going, you're scaring the rats away."

Aimee head snap up, hearing his voice. She stood up to run to him. Erik was pulled in a hug which he responded back with a hug of his own.

"Is it that bad?" Aimee ask referring to her skill.

"I was worse," Erik said shrugging as he lead Aimee to the organ. She settled beside him as he flexed his fingers.

"Now…practice makes perfect," Erik said playing a happy tune that gave Aimee a bright smile. He loved seeing a smile on her face. It seems Christine's face was slowly dissolving while replace by Aimee. He chose to deny it but it was right in front of him. He had somehow found himself infatuated with the woman beside him. The thought almost made him hit a sour note but he played, continuing to think.

Aimee seems to have crawled under his skin somehow. He had been so blind he didn't know, minus the pun there. As he finished the song, Aimee clapped for him. Erik gave an inclined nod.

"Amazing! Can you play anything else other than the organ?" Aimee ask.

Erik paused; never had anyone seem so eager to find out what his other talents except being the mastermind behind the Opera Populaire and a maniac.

"I'd be happy to," He say, getting up. Aimee thumbed her arm, feeling a strand of hair that had been tickling her as she heard a note being drawn out by a violin.

"You play the violin too?" Aimee said in awe.

"When one lives alone, one find things that discover hidden talents,"

"You have other talents?"

"Cooking, fluent languages. I've traveled the world too," She gasp, leaning forward to hear more.

"Where have you been?"

"Italy, Germany, Greece, Ireland. I've picked up a little cooking also,"

"It sounds wonderful," Erik only smiled. He placed the bow on the strings, playing a fast piece had had forced himself to practice over until he got it right. When he finished, Aimee clapped louder.

Erik bowed saying a thank you.

"Can you give me lessons?" Aimee ask. She waited for him to place his violin and felt his hands touched her neck. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stood up, her skin forming goose bumps from his touch. He didn't wore gloves today; she could fee his warm hands on her cool neck.

"Alright, sing the scales for me," Erik instructed. Aimee did what he told her but coughed on the last note.

"Your throat and vocal cords are dry. Drink lots of water to stay hydrated. Now," Erik stood up and searched for a pillow. He grab one off the swan bed, coming back and place it on the floor. "I'm going to make you lie down," he took her hand, gently laying her down.

"Bring your knees up slowly, and put your hands on your stomach." Erik ignored how the hem of the dress slipped halfway down; he cleared his throat.

"Breathe in and out deeply for second. Imagine you're filling up a balloon as you breathe in and out deeper than before. Now breathe with your mouth open so it can warm your throat. Now sing the scales again,"

Aimee sing the scales but the last note hit perfectly. Aimee sat up, shouting happily.

"Thank you!" She hug him.

* * *

><p>A news paper stack landed in front of the doorsteps of the opera house given by the newspaper boy. He scurried off to the next building, clutching thick stacks in his skinny arms. The butler opened the door, picking up the stack of newspapers. It wasn't long until the newspapers were gone from the curious workers inside. Christine managed to grab one, reading the front headline. She pulled herself from the crowd that was forming to discuss the paper and race to Aimee's room.<p>

"Aimee the newspaper-" Aimee felt her arm hair pricked up, knowing what it would say.

"Read it," Aimee say sitting up. She cradled Ayesha in her arms.

"Alexander Moreau is now sentence to be hang tonight at 10 for attempting rape to Aimee Beaumont, sister of the new patron of the Opera Populaire, Matt Beaumont." Aimee lean back against her bed, clutching Ayesha.

"hang?" she whisper.

"Tonight," Answered Christine.

"Where is he now?"

"Le Sante Prison in Paris." This was too much for her. Aimee lay down, feeling the bed eased it's weight off as Christine got up, leaving without a word. Ayesha meowed and slip out of her hands. She couldn't believe it. Alexander, to be hung tonight. She have to see him; at least say goodbye.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, Aimee chose to stay inside. Since she received news that there were people demanding to see her. They wanted to question her to know what really happened. Matt had ordered police to guard the opera house perimeter to not allow anyone inside. He tried to talk to Aimee but she had locked everyone out of her room. She was all alone and she wanted to be that way.<p>

She was waiting for Christine to come and together they'll set off to the prison to see Alexander. Cecile had only came in once to give her lunch but that was it. No one else had bothered her until 6. Aimee heard the door knock and forced herself away from her day dreaming to open it.

"Ready?" Christine ask. Aimee only nodded, putting her cloak around her. No one notice the two young women dressed in black slipping out of the front door; jumping into a carriage that rode off to La Sante Prison. Aimee didn't say anything throughout the ride. She was distracted in her thoughts. Christine looked at her out of the corner of her eyes. She knew the death penalty was unfair but who knew if he would repeat the same incident.

As they reached the front gates of La Sante Prison, Christine paid the man and step down, helping Aimee afterwards.

"We're here," Christine say softly.

Aimee squared her shoulders and let Christine guide her as the gate open, groaning and creaking as it close behind them.

"What if Alexander is not here?" Aimee ask, clutching to Christine's hand.

"He is. We're here to visit Alexander Moreau." Christine stated to the guard.

"Follow me," he said gruffly opening the door.

The smell of air was musty, dry and reeked of corpse. Aimee almost gagged at how stifling the air was. She felt cold and kept close to Christine when one of the prisoners attempted to grab her cloak. She gasp hearing the guard's harsh command and a painful punch from the prisoner, moaning in pain.

"You have 10 minutes." The guard said opening a second door that was separated from the rest.

"I'll wait upstairs. The guards will send you to me," Christine said. Aimee let out a breathe, and step in, almost jumping when the door slammed shut behind her.

"Alexander?" She whispered. She heard shuffling and the rustling of chains clanking against each other and that bars.

"Aimee? What are you doing here?" She immediately rush to his voice, sitting down and lean against the bars.

"I wanted to see you,"

"Before I die," Alexander interjected harshly.

"No," She say softly. "I didn't want you to die like this. I wanted you to be banished to somewhere else." She shook her head, "It's my fault you're behind these bars."

Alexander shifted so he can reach her hands through the bars and held them. "I'm guilty. There's nothing I can do then die."

"You were drunk!" Aimee declared. She could feel tears forming and scolded herself for being so weak.

"I regretted the night for hurting you. I'm sorry Aimee," Alexander say. He leaned his forehead against the bars. He was close to Aimee's face.

"I forgive you. But that wouldn't make any difference," Aimee shook her head, her hair bouncing around.

"You'll have a clear conscience,"

"I wish I could help you escape," He only scoff but quiet down.

"5 minutes!" The guard hollered.

"But I've just got here!" Aimee said.

"Don't mind him. Aimee, I meant what I say when I loved you. You were different not because of your disability but your heart of gold. I may be a rake and an ass but I know a special woman when I see one and you are her,"

Aimee smiled while tears threatened to pour out of her eyes. "You're talking like you're about to die,"

He lifted on hand, stroking her jaw. "Don't mourn for me when I die tonight. I won't be happy and you won't either,"

"Alexander…" She started to say.

"1 minute!"

"One last kiss?" Alexander said hopefully. Of course she wouldn't since that night but he was surprised she lean foreword, pressing her lips against his. He close his eyes, savoring the moment. At least he'll remember something before he is hung tonight.

"Time's up!" The guard said picking her up by her arm. The kiss was rudely broken and Aimee gasp, trying to hold onto Alexander's hand.

"No! Wait!" Aimee shouted.

"Goodbye Aimee,"

"Wait! Alexander!" It was no use, she heard the door slam shut and her body being drag by the guard. Christine was pacing around upstairs, impatient until Aimee burst in shouting. The guard left without a word as he shove Aimee into her arms.

"It's not fair!" Aimee cried. Christine hug her, tucking her chin on Aimee's shoulders. Aimee cried silently in the crook of Christine's neck.

"He said he loved me,"

"Oh no…." Christine sighed, stroking her hair.

"The first boy who told me that he loved me," Aimee sniffled. Her crying ceased to nothing. Shouts were interrupted and Christine made Aimee stood up as they went outside.

"What's going on?" She ask one of the prisoner.

"They've shorten the time of Alexander's hanging. It's right now, they're taking him outside." He reply.

"No!" Aimee cried. She took her hand, following the guards that was shoving Alexander foreword. They were lead outside to a crowd as Alexander was lead to stand above the cut out square that was ready to fall under him with a pull of the lever. The hangman drooped the lynch around him, tightening it afterwards.

Alexander was quiet and averted his eyes above the crowd that was quickly forming and to Aimee and Christine. Christine had a look of sorrow and Aimee was staring with grief and sadness.

"For the crime of attempted rape to Aimee Beaumont, Alexander Moreau, you are found guilty and face the death penalty of hanging," A guard read the paper out loud. Alexander closed his eyes; his jaws tightening as he clenched his fists. There was silence in the air as the crowd stood waiting and watching.

Aimee leaned against Christine for support. The hangman walk to the lever and pulled it; the board underneath Alexander's feet fell and he was dropped, hanging mid air. A swish cut through the air and with a blink of an eye, cut the rope and Alexander was dropped down, coughing. Swinging form side to side sticking to the brick wall was a sword, holding a piece of the rope.

Someone had saved Alexander.

An alarmed and confused shouts came from the crowd and guards as to wondering what happen.

"What's happening?" Aimee ask.

"Someone save Alexander," Answer Christine as she saw a carriage cut through the crowd and towards Alexander. The door opened, a hand reach out and pick up Alexander and rode off. The crowd scrambled off, screaming frantically as the carriage rode through them.

"Christine! What's happening?" Aimee ask. She had heard shouts and screams.

"Someone had took Alexander away in a carriage. I don't know who." Christine said.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So sorry everyone for not updating but I've been busy with school and had no time to update. and tomorrow is my birthday ! i'm turning 18 WOOOT WOOT so for a gift and thank you I'll update tomorrow just for you all. Love you all for supporting me with reading and sending me your reviews. please check out <strong><em>I spy a bat <em>**if you haven't! Thank you so much everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

Tonight had been a crazy day for Alexander. He had been convicted of a crime; sentence to hang and saved by a stranger he never met. The stranger's face was hidden by the hat that was kept low only showing the chin or lips. Alexander's hands were still chained but were opened by the stranger who toss it out of the shaded curtain window.

"Why did you save me?" Alexander ask. The stranger didn't reply. The whole ride was pure silence; Alexander was getting sleepy until the carriage came to a stop. The stranger step out and gesture for him to follow. He was skeptical but willing to follow. They were going toward an inn. The stranger walk pas the man at the desk and Alexander quickly follow to the first room on the left.

"What is this?" Alexander ask.

The stranger reached for his hat and pull off; Alexander almost fell weak in the knees.

"You…." He started to say. "Why?"

"You're in the town of Agen where you can hide from bounty hunters, police, and any nosy people. You'll have to start over. You've given enough money to take care of yourself but once it's gone, you'll have to find a job. I don't know where or what."

"What about Aimee?"

The stranger paused.

"It benefits no one if we do not learn from our mistakes, but rather seek to eradicate them by buying them in the backyard, so to speak. Good bye monsieur Moreau." The stranger step out of the room and outside to where the carriage was waiting.

* * *

><p>Morning came fast for Aimee. She had just found the news of Alexander's escape but unknown location. She just hope wherever he is, that he would be safe. A knock came on the door and Christine's head poke in.<p>

"Ready for our personal day today?" At least the shopping will take her mind off of Alexander. Christine walk over to Aimee who was ready at the vanity table. She pick up a silver brush, running it through Aimee's soft hair.

"Why don't you get eye surgery?" Christine ask, braiding her hair afterwards.

"I have thought about it before," Aimee responded, swinging her legs back and forth.

"And?"

"I don't think I'll love it." Aimee's head tilted to the side for the braided headband.

"Why not? You'll be able to see again," Christine twisted and pulled the strand into a braid and used a pin to pin the hair down.

"Think of it this way, Christine. If I can see, I wouldn't be _me_. I wouldn't feel me. I'd be a completely different person. Being blind is what makes me who I am today. If I can see again, I think I'll take advantage of it."

"Other than that the silver compliments your eyes."

Aimee let out a giggle but said nothing.

"Beautiful," Christine stated finishing up. She took a flower and stick in the braided headband. Aimee placed a hand on her hair, feeling the bumps and edges of the headband.

"Let's go," Christine say taking her hand. "We're going to get you two new dresses." Aimee didn't get a chance to reply before she was pulled away. Matt had finished reading over the final list for making adjustments for the upcoming Halloween ball when he saw Aimee and Christine.

"Having a girl's day out?" Matt ask smiling.

"We'll be back for the dinner," Aimee announce slipping a cloak around her.

"Have fun," he say. A maid came running up to him, whispering frantically. He mumbled an 'oh no' and followed the maid.

* * *

><p>The first boutique shop was a surprise for Aimee. She hadn't gotten the chance to set foot inside until the manager rush out.<p>

"I fell in love with your voice! It's so angelic!" She giggled. The manager was a round lady Christine notice. But her face showed kindness and excitement seeing two Prima Donna's in her store.

"Thank you," Aimee. She really didn't know what else to respond to that.

"Please come in! I'll close the entire shop just for your!" She say going for the lock.

"That's won't be necessary, Miss…." Christine say.

"You can call me Angeline," the manager said with a bright smile.

"Angeline," Christine nodded.

"Do you have anything in pastel colors?" Aimee ask. She wasn't a big fan of dark colors; it made her look older.

"Of course! It's back here. Follow me," Angeline say scurrying off. The dresses were getting less and less as they reach to the back of the shop.

"No one wears pastel colors anymore," Angeline say sadly. "Even if the color is pretty but now it's all about dark and lace. But I think I can find something for you. Hang on," She say pulling through the racks.

Aimee found a chair and sat down, resting her cheek against her hand. Christine wandered around, finding one or two dresses for the Halloween ball. Matt had offered to pay for the prices but Christine refused and pay for herself and Aimee.

"These are the new arrivals." Angeline say holding two dresses up. On her left side, the dress was a light pink with a bow behind and the other was sky blue with a v neck. Aimee stood up and touch the first one. It was soft and felt airy. She touched the second one. Smooth and there were flowers stitched onto the dress.

"I'll take both," Aimee say. Angelin blink.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to try it on first"

Aimee smile, "I have Christine with me. She knows if it suits me or not." Angeline look at Christine, uncertain. She nodded, holding a few dresses of her own. As they paid for the price of the dress, they chatted happily as they left the store. The manager was satisfied that she had met her two idols. Dream come true really.

As Christine and Aimee step onto the carriage, they were sent off to another store. This time it was accessories.

* * *

><p>Aimee drop the four bags that were ripping her arms onto the floor, flopping on the bed face down first. She was exhausted; her muscles were screaming to be massaged and her stomach was groaning out to be fed. Christine and Aimee had gone shopping for 3 hours straight. Matt had almost fainted seeing the bags accumulating the carriage that had covered Aimee and Christine's head when they arrive back.<p>

Christine easily strolled to her room with the bags whilst Aimee struggled to even get up. It was 3 in the afternoon and Aimee had nothing to do. She decided a nap should help rejuvenate her body and mind. She lazily kick off her shoes and snuggled into bed.

* * *

><p>Aimee fluttered her eyes open and gasp, sitting straight up. Her eyes…..Aimee waved a hand to see if it was a joke. She could see five fingers in front of her wiggling. She could see! She let out a laugh of joy and look around her room, finally able to see what it looked. Everything was beautiful! She let out a jovial shout, touching materials here and there while observing the vibrant colors around her.<p>

"Matt!" She race down the stairs. The levels of the opera house was empty; no one was around. Where were they? Where had they gone?

"Matt!" She called again. " I can see again! Matt!" She stopped in the middle of the foyer, breathing heavily. Her head swiveling from left to right. No sign of Matt. No sign of anyone anywhere!

"Christine?" She called. She peeked backstage, expecting Meg was there. Not there. She walk past the beautiful stitched costumes and upstairs where props were stored in shelves. A clank came from behind her and she gasp, hitting her back against the shelves.

_Who's there? _She thought. "Erik?…..Mme. Giry?" She was tempted to walk towards the sound but instead she chose to run up to the roof. The beautiful sculpted statues were the first she saw as she shut the door behind her.

"What-" Aimee look around her. A white layer of snow had covered the entire city of Paris like a blanket. The snow crunched beneath Aimee's foot as she walk forward, feeling the cold kisses from the snowflakes every once in a while on her arms and face.

"Aimee…" Someone called. She recognized that voice. Could it be? She turned to her left to see a handsome boy smiling warmly at her.

"Alexander?" She squinted her eyes. He gave her a dimple smile. He was gorgeous from blonde hair to blue eyes. And he was alive! He opened his arms wide as she ran up to hug him around his torso.

"You're alive," She whispered. Alexander let out a shout of pain, falling to the found.

"Alex…what…" Aimee gasp seeing blood seeping through his white cotton shirt. Where had that come from? She cradled Alexander in her arms, the snow around them were colored in spots of deep red.

"This can't be happening!" Aimee cried.

"I love you Aimee. Do you love me?" Alexander whispered, half closing his eyes. Aimee only cried, stroking his handsome face.

"Yes! I love you. I lied about the being friends part. I'm sorry, Alexander. Please don't leave me like this," Aimee cried. He gave her a smile which twisted into pain.

"I'm happy I can finally hear you say it," he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"No! please! I love you!" She repeated as she cradled Alexander's face.

* * *

><p>"I love you! I lied about the being friend's part!" Erik stood still at what Aimee said. He had heard her screaming and found out she was twisting around her bed, shouting incoherently. His first attempt was to wake her up but her hands touched his face, bringing it close to her. Her eyes were half open but she was mumbling.<p>

"Wake up, Aimee," He say softly.

"No! Please! I love you!" she cried, clinging to him. Erik had stood still from what she said. Did she mean it or was she dreaming? Erik's heart jump believing it could be true. But his head said no, that she was just having a nightmare. He almost believed his heart.

"Aimee, please wake up!" Erik said a little harsher. Aimee stopped, opening here eyes, panting. Strands of hair was sticking to her face from the sweat that was forming on her forehead and neck.

"Erik!" She cling to him. Her heart was pounding and she was shaken. " I had a night-"

"I heard. You were screaming," he say softly.

"Alexander….he was in my dream." Hearing his name made Erik a little nervous.

"Aimee-"

"I don't know if he's alive or not. But it's best to think he is and I'll be fine," Erik paused, almost slipping that he was the one who save Alexander's neck. He look back at Aimee who was suddenly quiet. She had fell back to sleep in his arms. He started to pull himself away but she tightened her grip.

"No, please. Stay with me," She mumbled. Erik obliged and laid down with her.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So I hope everyone was surprised it was Erik who saved Alexander or if anyone had already knew :p. i had a great birthday party celebrated on saturday with the best of my friends and I'm especially happy how this story's getting positive responses because the main character is blind (even if i had mentioned it like a billion times) please enjoy!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

"Aimee? Wake up," Cecile say softly. Aimee stirred, open one sleepy eye.

"What time is it?"

"It's 8 at night. You overslept. I didn't want to wake you up. You look so tired," Cecile made Aimee sit up and wipe back some of the hair on her face.

"The dinner with Matt?" Aimee ask.

"He's getting ready," Aimee stood up, wobbling to the water closet; her legs were weak and couldn't stand straight.

"Cecile?" She let out a sniffle and lean against the doorframe.

"I'll help you," She say. Cecile put the pastel dress over the vanity chair to walk over to Aimee's side. She lead her into the tub that was filled with warm water. Minutes later, Aimee was dressed in a light pink pastel dress she had bought while Cecile was pinning her hair to keep it out of her face.

"Are you still thinking about Alexander?" She ask, twisting a curl and pin it back.

Aimee let out a sigh, "Yes and no. Yes, because I hope he is well. And no, because I'm thinking about what to tell Matt about my dream."

"Dream?" Cecile ask.

"My vision….I was able to see. And I saw Alexander." Aimee shook her head. "It's a stupid dream."

"No, no, keep going. How did you know he was Alexander?"

"His voice." Aimee said remembering. "He was handsome, Cecile. I told him I….loved him," She say quietly. Cecile paused, holding the twisted hair in place.

"It's only a dream," Cecile reminded.

"But I do love him!" Aimee persisted. "I've hid my feelings until the right time and now he's gone…someplace I don't know."

"You were almost hurt!"

"He was drunk!" Aimee argued. A light knock came on the door, followed by Matt's voice.

"Aimee, are you well?"

"Yes, come in," She answered letting Cecile finish her hair. She step back and went to make the bed.

"You look beautiful," Matt said twirling her with one arm. Aimee let out a smile and held onto Matt's arm as he lead her downstairs to the foyer. The butler kindly placed a cloak on her and wished them to have a good time. Matt lead Aimee outside and into the carriage.

"It's not a new restaurant but the food is delicious." Matt say as the carriage round a corner.

* * *

><p>Aimee reach for the wine glass, taking a small sip to test it. She hates it. They had reach the restaurant called Tours Les Moira. There was a small orchestra band consist of a cello, bass, violinist and a viola playing an elegant aria.<p>

"I was thinking of us two going to St. Tropez for the winter in December. Would you like that Aimee?" Matt ask, swallowing a piece of bread.

"St. Tropez? Isn't it a little far?"

"Yes," Matt agreed, "But it would be fun for both of us."

"You mean fun for _you. I _won't be able to experience the same thing you will experience, Matt." As the hours go by, the siblings talk just about anything that came to mind. Whether it was embarrassing memories or recently. As the two left, both in better mood, Matt decided to walk Aimee to the park.

"Matt, it's 11 at night," Aimee stated.

"But the park is beautiful when it's at night." Matt said. The park still had people wandering around. The fountain was glowed by lights reflected of the moon. The pathways was lit and illuminated to ensure enough vision. It was colder at night than morning. It was freezing.

Aimee shivered inwardly and cling to Matt's side a little closer. Her cheeks were stinging with a numb and cold sensation and her hair was whipping around her face by the wind.

"Why are we out here again?"

"Hot chocolate," Matt grin. Aimee smelled the enticing aroma of chocolate as they neared the stand. Heat radiated off of the steam and warm Aimee's cheeks. Matt paid the man and held two cups carefully. He handed one to Aimee who use her back knuckles to warm up by pressing it on the cup.

Matt took a sip, tasting the chocolate, burning his tongue. Aimee did the same and almost spit it out. She glared at Matt, who was laughing at her.

He glance at Aimee a couple of times. He wanted to use this time to come clean and tell the truth about Christine and him being together. He planned on marrying her as well.

"Aimee?" He ask, catching her attention away from the hot chocolate. "You know how we always tell each other anything, even if it's a secret?"

Aimee nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"I…." His words died in his mouth.

"Is it anything about gambling?" Aimee ask.

"No," Matt shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

. "Monsieur and Mademoiselle Beaumont!" A middle aged man said, approaching them using his cane. Matt sighed but gave a tight smile, greeting Lord Carvano.

"How do you do?" Aimee politely ask.

"Just coming back from the doctor. I have to be careful of my alcohol consuming now." Lord Corvano say, shifting his cane to lean against. He had taken one good look at Aimee up close ever since her performance at the Opera Populaire. She was beautiful, in his eyes. But it's a shame she was blind.

"We were just walking back to the Opera house." Matt say, tugging on Aimee's arm.

"Have a good night. I hope to see more of Mademoiselle Beaumont singing!" He called as they drift further.

"I really have to tell-"

Aimee let out a yawn, and stifle it. "Whatever it is; it can be heard tomorrow. I'm very exhausted matt," Aimee say tiredly. She trudge up the steps and the door open. The butler took her cloak and up she went to her room.

"I trusted you've told her," The butler say after taking Matt's coat.

"Sadly, no," Matt say, "Much to my dismay. We've had too many interruptions."

* * *

><p>Erik had just sent the finished letter to the patron's office and manager's office when he saw Aimee walk by. He hadn't seen her since last night. Just as she came to her room, he blocked her path.<p>

"What-"

Erik cupped her face, bringing her lips to his. She was surprise but went with it, melting into his arms.

"Erik?" Aimee whispered when the kiss was broken.

"Don't say anything," he say softly. "let's not ruin the moment," He dispatch himself before she could put a word in. Aimee fumbled for the door key but manage to pull herself in. her lips were tingly and Aimee brought a hand to her lips subconsciously.

Out of all the thoughts running through Aimee's mind. Only one seemed to stand out: Why?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I am so <strong>sorry <strong>everyone for keeping you all waiting like this but I had been so busy I forgot about FF. So here you go! please enjoy!


	17. A little something

I have read over and over your "review" and, I must say, I had no intention of leaving it alone with no battle. **ever. **

First of all, I want to say I appreciate that you read my story to the very end, since I know most people stop reading after few chapters or so. My story is not "filth", even if it does need a little cleansing here and there, but it does not mean you insult my story to the point where you call it "atrocious". the story, which I have put my blood and sweat into this effort to make it enjoyable for fans-obviously- of phantom of the opera.

Yes, you're absolutely right: I have still have much to learn about writing because nobody is perfect in literature nor English. Second of all, there is no _fine art _in creating drama that is 'believable' and not 'over exaggerated' because this is a **fan fiction **for god sakes, not a skilled or experienced writer website. Every story in fan fiction is just about different as the next one but it all has one simple theme: to entertain the readers out of boredom or interest in particular genres that they like.

Does it matter if my story is **predictable **or **pointless**? If so, I do not understand why you would still read; just simply click the return button and never give a second look at my story. Or better yet- just don't look through the Phantom of the Opera archives because someone might be offended by your **inept **skill of "criticism".

I have said before, when I write, I tend to skip some descriptive scenes because that's how I am- I rush and miss pinpoints of developing story between the two characters. But that's who I am, I can change it but it will take time, not in the snap of a finger.

As I have said, not everyone is perfect in English and Literature, so yes, you could say my grammar and spelling is **atrocious **but I doubt anyone would meticulously pick out any grammar errors-except you, anonymous reviewer-and yes, I hope when I have time (applying for colleges in the fall) that I will go back and revise the story but as of right now, it stays as it is.

This is a work of _**fiction **_, of course, I know the celebration of Halloween and Thanksgiving is in America, you prick, but it's **my **story and I'll make stuff up because obviously-it's in France. What? I'm not allowed to add little creativity here and there?

And about the rape scene: I have no argument about that. But do you really have to shout in all caps. I CAN DO IT TOO TO MAKE ME SOUND MORE EDUCATED AND ANGRY!

And I know how to spell Aimeé, you cunt. I'm not that stupid because I did do research and I chose to spell her name that way but it still has the same meaning. Are you done? Because it seems you still continue to criticize just about everything- I appreciate your observation eyes-well, guess what, you wank-do I look like I care about what you say?

Yes, I'll proudly leave your message like a trophy as a reminder how much humiliation you have yourself up since **you **are the coward to not sign in as your pen name but someone as a coward to even review under an alias name as Hello.

I am nice and friendly but there's a side of me which unleash rage and bitchiness which you have seen -anonymous reviewer- which I doubt you'll even read. I don't call myself a **writer **more like someone who just wants to entertain readers with the little creativity story plots I come up with.

Well, with your lovely review, I just hope one day you'll reflect back on this little lovely excerpt on what I think about your review and you'll wear a smile on your face, thinking that your review has gotten to me and chew in the back of my mind but I will **never **stop writing nor have a tail between my legs because of your message- I will continue writing this **atrocious filth**-which you describe my story- to entertain, obviously, people who are fans of Phantom of the Opera.

You can say your review has open my eyes that there are people in the world who are just plain mean and judgmental but it just made me smile and flipped a finger at you. I will forever keep your review as a **trophy** never deleting it- so have a nice day and how do we say it in America? Go double fuck yourself.

Love, MidnightIsis

P.S I bet you don't have anyone to even read your stories

P.P.S To those who are my readers and friends, I apologize you have to see this message but I couldn't let it slip away without doing anything. I really am sorry. I hope you all understand the things I have to go through everyday, getting these type of messages but this one…..this one hits home.


	18. Chapter 17

Christine fluttered her eyes open, seeing Matt's face. She had slept in his bed again. She stretched a bit, snuggling closer.

"Matt!" Aimee shouted not too far.

Christine gasp while Matt sat up.

"You told her didn't you?" She ask, fumbling to get her clothes on.

"No-"

"Matt!" She hiss.

"Mattieu!" Aimee called again. She was coming closer. Matt ran his fingers through his hair, still sleepy. His mind was still adjusting. The door opened-which none of them locked-Aimee bustled in, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep but did you hear? The Halloween Ball is coming in just three days!" Aimee clapped happily. "I'm going as a fairy!"

"That's wonderful," Matt said. Aimee felt the air shifted into an uncomfortable silence. There was also another presence in here.

"Do you have someone in here?" She ask.

"Yes," Matt answered.

"Is it a guest?" She ask.

"No-it's me," Christine replied. The two watch as Aimee's face drop, her smile gone. She took two steps back.

"What?"

"Aimee-" Matt started but stopped himself. He didn't know what to say.

"How long?" She ask. When no one replied, she asked louder.

"Months," Christine answered. Aimee didn't say a word but turn on her heels, walking out of the room. She refuse to let angry tears give away her feelings. How dare she was lied to! To the two people she most deeply care and love about.

"Aimee!" Christine called, rushing behind her.

"There's nothing you can say to stop me!" She says going up the stairs. Christine quickly followed behind her, matching every step Aimee took. They were nearing the third floor.

"Please! I can explain!"

Aimee shook her head, bowing her head down slightly. She reached the rooftop, feeling the snow crunched beneath her shoes.

"Don't do anything drastic!" Christine called. Aimee only leaned against the cold stone slab of one of the sculptures.

"Please talk to me," Said Christine inching closer.

"I have heard enough. I have _seen _enough." She said bitterly as she moved to lean against the balcony edge.

"We meant to tell you. But you looked so happy that you were in the play we didn't want to spoil it. And then with you and Alex-"

"Don't!" Aimee hissed. Her breathing shuddered a little as she tried to control her breathing. "Be careful what you say next Christine. It may be your last." Aimee warned. Christine remained quiet.

Aimee turned around, folding her arms across her chest. She placed one foot in front of the other as she walked around. Little snowflakes had fallen on her and melted in little dots. Her arms came loose, dangling by her sides.

"I wish you had told me sooner," She whispered. She couldn't stay mad forever. Aimee wasn't like that-or maybe to some people she dislike. But never to the people she deeply care about. Christine let out a relieve sigh, running over to Aimee to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry," Christine whispered. Aimee wiped her icy tears from her face using the back of her hand.

"Come on, I haven't had breakfast." Aimee stated. The two clasp hands and together, they walked to the door. The floor beneath their shoes creak and the two let out a shriek, followed by laughter.

"What just happened?" Aimee ask, clinging to Christine's arm.

"I think the roof is getting weak due to the snow." Christine said.

"Let's go, please." Aimee said pulling on her arm sleeve.

"Alright, alright." the roof groaned and creak again causing the two girls to let out shrieks as they close the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Monsieur Firmin, I need a word with you!" Aimee called, hearing his voice below at the foyer. After breakfast was over, Matt had gone out of town to attend business of selecting sturdier materials for the roof with Monsiuer Andre.<p>

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," Firmin said warmly.

"I know my brother has told you and Monsieur Andre about the roof-"

"Yes, your brother is with him as we speak to pick the new materials." Firmin answered.

Half of the people that worked here were out treating themselves to something fun. Whilst the other half were picking out Halloween costume for upcoming ball. The opera house-for once was empty. Aimee liked it that way. She could go exploring by herself.

"Is that where he's gone?" Aimee ask. She didn't let Firmin answer. She had big him good day.

* * *

><p>Erik stop playing, causing the violin to snap a string. The same string that snapped months ago.<p>

"Damn," he whispered, setting it down. He had been trying to create a new song for a play he had been creating but it seems his thinking has come to a halt. All of his thoughts were occupied with Aimee's lips on his. He couldn't focus.

Why did he had to do it? Does it mean he is starting to get feelings for Aimee?

"No!" he suddenly blurted. He set the violin down, along with the bow. Erik reach for his whiskey glass and took a sip, savoring the taste. He had told himself he would rid himself from Aimee to start any infatuation with her. He knows once infatuation starts, it will be obsession which leads to _many _disastrous problems.

He had even said good bye to Aimee-but would that keep her away from him? But he had kissed her and she went along. Erik suddenly felt a tension headache starting and he set the glass down. The public were beginning to grow impatient with the opera for not announcing any new play. He had to get started.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry to everyone that was waiting for an update so here it is! Chapter 17 finally! And I want to say <strong>Thank You <strong>to all those who supported me during that "time" and to my future readers-ignore my rant just continue on.


	19. Chapter 18

"Pardon me, monsieur." A young woman said after bumping into his shoulder. He didn't say anything but kept walking. He stopped by an open fruit market and observe the opera house in front of him. The sun had hit the opera house just right to let it appear majestic. He watch as the patron and a couple of workers carry a wide poster.

The patron directed the men as they place the poster up against the walls of the opera house. The poster depicts of Aimee Beaumont, dressed in a seductive black dress with a man embracing her. Her head was thrown back with a passion expression. Her eyes, which he found were beautiful, were half closed.

It was an audition of the new play, A Lover's Embrace. He couldn't wait to buy a ticket and sit in the front row to see Aimee perform. He had fallen in love with her voice and features the first time he attended the Romeo and Juliet play. He had tried to slip into Aimee's room, wanting to get a glimpse and perhaps, talk but he was denied and even kicked out of the Opera house.

But he promised himself he would get to Aimee.

"Jasmine tea, monsieur?" A young girl merely about 11 ask. He looked down at her. A box of small sheer white bags were tied with assorted color ribbons filled with bits of dried jasmine leaves.

"No," he replied.

"Please, monsieur? It could be a gift for Mademoiselle Beaumont. She loves exotic tea."

That caught his ears.

"How much?"

"2000 francs, sir." He paid the price and the little girl gave him a bag with a red ribbon. He thought of a plan in his head that spread a smile across his face. He gripped the bag tighter.

"Aimee Beaumont, we will meet," he said softly.

* * *

><p>"It's snowing! It's snowing! It's snowing!" Meg yelled cheerfully down the hall.<p>

"Walk, Meg." Mme. Giry said sternly. Meg slowed down but that didn't stop her grinning and scurrying into Aimee's bedroom.

"It's the afternoon, Aimee. And you're still asleep?" Meg ask hopping onto her bed. Aimee opened her sleepy eyes seeing Meg's angelic face smiling at her. She had fallen asleep again. Lately, Aimee had fallen asleep almost all the time. She didn't feel tired. Maybe her body and mind did. Perhaps she should ask Erik or maybe Christine.

"Congratulations on the snow," Aimee said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Did you see the poster of the upcoming play?" Aimee felt heat rushed to her cheeks. She wished she saw how it looked. But then again, the feel of the costume was enough for her. She couldn't stop blushing during the photo taking which resulted in a two hour delay for everyone.

"The play is next month away from now. And then we have the Halloween ball. Then there's the audition _after _the ball for the play. So much to do!" Meg sighed, laying down next to her. Meg turned her head to the side.

"Have you gotten your costume?" She ask.

Aimee shook her head. "Too many girls were in the stores the last time I went. I have a fear of tight, cramp spaces."

"The ball is less than three days away," Meg reminded.

"I'm going as a fairy," Aimee responded.

"Alright, then tonight, you and I are going to get our costumes."

"What about Christine?" Meg sat up, fluffing her dress and fix her hair in the mirror.

"She already got hers. So tonight, be ready." Meg said getting out. Aimee let out a sigh followed by a yawn afterwards. The new play, A Lover's Embrace, was announced just this morning by a letter to Matt's office The play was included a script and the aria.

It was a story of three lovers. Two men in love with one woman. She couldn't decide who to be with so she challenge them to a duel. The main character-Arabella-watches in horror and remorse both her lovers are killed. She took her own life as well afterwards. Aimee wept when Matt read the piece to her. She found it touching. Matt sees it as another opportunity for men to be near her.

Aimee had a month to prepare for the role and the audition. She didn't understand why she had to do the poster. What if someone else had gotten the role? Aimee sat up and did a stretch, feeling revived and refreshed. As Aimee stood up, she found the dress that was carelessly toss at the foot of the bed. She slip it on, leaving the back part wide open for Cecile to tie it later.

Her hands followed the smooth wall until she reach the string that is connected by a string with a bell attach to it. She pulled it three times, calling for Cecile. Aimee found her way to the vanity table and sat down.

She stared straight ahead, aching to see her appearance. Was she pretty? Decent looking enough for anyone to court her? Slowly, Aimee raised ah and to touch her jaw line. It was smooth and felt defined. Her fingers raised up to caress her cheek then her lips. The pad of her fingers touched her upper lip, outlining the shape from left to right.

Her lips were dry from lack of water but they felt small. Aimee dropped her hand on her thigh. It was no use trying to picture how she looked with the use of touch. But she was left wondering how would others see her appearance as from their perspective. Aimee gave a slight shake of her head and turned her head when the door opened.

"Sorry, I'm late. Some idiot spilled a bucket of water on the foyer." Cecile said as she closed the door.

"No rush. I just wanted you to tie the back part please," Aimee pulled her hair to the front and turn her back towards Cecile.

"Ready for your second play?" Cecile ask, hooking the string into the hole, then tightening it.

"What if someone else gets the role?" Aimee ask.

"Well then, you just got to try harder," Cecile finished by tying a bow at the end and step back to admire her work. "All done. Do you need anything else?"

"No," Aimee shook her head.

"Alright, well, I'll be shopping for food today. Matt is with the managers. If you need help just ring the bell. someone will come for you."

"Alone again," Aimee sighed leaning against the table. Erik silently crept into Aimee's room. He walked around Aimee and lock the door, leaning against the doorframe afterwards. His boots made the floorboard squeaked and he stopped, staring wide eyes at Aimee.

"Is that you, Erik?" Aimee ask, blinking. She turned her head towards his direction.

"How did you know?"

She gave a smile, "Only you would come in silently." Erik relaxed and sat down on the couch.

"Are you prepared for the audition?" Aimee gave a slight shake of her head.

"Not at all. I heard there's a new singer coming into town. Abigail Lorenzo."

Erik nodded, knowing who that was. She was from Spain, came to France from high recommendations from her theater directors and managers. Her voice could range to a high soprano to a low octave. Erik has heard of her but never got the chance to listen to her sing.

"Well, the audition is in four days. You have a lot of work to do."

Aimee let out a long sigh, "I know. A lot of practicing." Erik stood up and bent down to eye level with her. Long lashes fan out across the hollows of her cheeks. Her cheeks were losing it's pink blush.

_She seems to be getting ill…_

"Have you eaten anything?" Erik ask, placing a hand on her forehead. Her temperature felt fine.

"Breakfast but that's about it. What are you doing?" Aimee ask when Erik took her hand.

"I'm making you lunch. You'll be sick before the audition. And I know how much you want the main role."

"I feel fine," Aimee argued. She felt the air shifted from warm to cold in a matter of seconds. Her voice bounced off the walls and Aimee stayed closer to Erik.

Erik adjusted his eyes to the half lit tunnel. He forgotten to change the oil lamps and now it was dimming. He turned a corner but stopped. Aimee bumped into his shoulders, letting out a gasp.

"Sorry. Wrong way." He walk the opposite way and minutes later, they reached his lair. Erik had thought of what to prepare Aimee for the role but it wouldn't seem fair. To her, it would be unfair since it was after all, a competition to see who's best.

"I apologize, Aimee," Erik said suddenly. "Someone seems to be calling for you," he lied and lead her back to her room.

"I don't hear anyone," Aimee said.

"Remember to practice for an entire month." Erik said. Aimee nodded, giving him a smile. _Stop it,_ Erik thought.

"What if Abig-"

"Don't think about her anymore. Just think about what you are going to do. I'll be there during the audition."

When Erik left, Aimee furrowed her eyebrows. What just happened? LINE

"A gift for you, Aimee," Lauren said handing Aimee a bag. Aimee rub it between her fingers. It was lightweight, and sheer.

"What is it?"

"Tea leaves. Jasmine, I think," Lauren replied.

"Who sent this?" Aimee ask.

"Je ne sais pas, Aimee. It was given to one of the managers." Lauren replied. Aimee cocked her head slightly to her left. Who knew she loved Jasmine tea? Who would sent this? Erik? Matt?

"Did they give a name?"

"No," Lauren said. Aimee bit her bottom lip, frowning. It wouldn't be Erik, because he never asked what's her favorite drink. It would be Matt, but he would present it by himself.

"How about me and you," Lauren took Aimee's elbow to stand her up as they walk out of her room. "go see who Abigail Lorenzo is?" She offered.

Aimee nodded, letting Lauren guide her. As they sat and listen to Abigail's voice, Aimee was too preoccupied in her thoughts, trying to figure out who is the anonymous that sent her the tea bag.


	20. Chapter 19

"She sounds wonderful," Aimee said as they both listened to Abigail Lorenzo. They were seated in the front of the audience seating; Aimee using her keen ears while Lauren describes how she looks. And indeed, Abigail sound wonderful. Her voice and range was stronger, louder, and pitch perfect than Aimee.

Abigail, as Lauren describes, was tall and had sun kissed skin. She had a slim nose with black, curly hair that was always half up and half down. Aimee knew Abigail was perfect for the role Arabella since she was the exact of exotic the audience needed.

Aimee was too innocent looking.

"Isn't your birthday a few weeks away, Aimee?" Lauren asks, lending a hand to her as they both walk out of the theater and upstairs where the props and costumes were.

"Yes," Aimee was excited but she didn't _feel _excited. There was something missing…

Lauren dismissed herself when she heard her name being called. Aimee didn't mind being left alone; she needed to think. Slowly, she walk around the familiar floor, touching the costumes, feeling the texture between the pads of her fingers and moved on to the next shelf. Three days away is the masquerade. A few weeks later: her upcoming birthday. And next month is the upcoming play, A Lover's Embrace. Aimee felt a little overwhelmed at thinking how she'll be busy this whole month, she might faint.

"_As high as the sun, my love will always burn for you. No matter where you are, I will always shine for you." _Aimee whispered part of the song as she wandered below to the foyer. Christine and Matt had already left to pick out a matching costume for the masquerade along with everyone preparing to set up the decorations for it. Aimee was left by herself once again, bored, and nothing to do.

There were a few passersby saying hello and good morning to her as she walks along the pathway to the foyer. She was bored at this point. Ayesha had gone wandering on her own. Matt had gone off to business. Christine was by herself, shopping. Cecile was busy tidying up any messes. There was nothing to do.

"Madame Beaumont," Aimee turned her head to the sound.

"Monsieur Firmin," She curtsied, greeting him.

"I just received a message that your brother will be coming back early to take you to an eye doctor," Aimee frowned. Eye doctor?

"Do you know the reason why?" she asks.

Firmin shook his head, "He just said be ready in the afternoon when he comes back." As Firmin left, Aimee went back to her room. She left the door open ajar as she plop on the bed. There was nothing to do and she was bored. She let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes as she relaxes. But she couldn't. Aimee let out a frustrated sigh and climbed out of her bed and stepped out of the room.

It wasn't until she collided with someone else. Aimee reached out her hand on the wall to steady herself.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you-"

"It's quite alright."

"Mademoiselle Abigail." Aimee recognized the foreign accent. "I'm Ai-"

"Aimee, yes. You're quite well known around here." Abigail watched as her silvery eyes lit up when she smiled while blushing. She had heard stories of Aimee for being blind but her voice had helped the public see past her difficulty and fell in love. It seems Abigail had some competition.

"You were wonderful when you were singing." Aimee said.

"Yes, but there can only be one Arabella." Aimee frowned a bit at the sudden change in Abigail's tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't come all the way from Spain to be beaten out by a…special needs girl." Aimee face paled at her choice of words. Never was she called that.

"S-special needs?" she said feebly. Abigail took a step closer causing Aimee to stumble back a bit.

"The public may love you, Aimee. But it's always beauty that surpass. I was personally picked by the most recommendation. I am the Prima Donna here now."

Aimee tightened her fist. "Amazing." She said.

"What's amazing?" asked Abigail.

"How your ego matches the size of your head."

"Why you-" Abigail raise her hand as Aimee flinch back.

"Mademoiselle Abigail," Erik said sharply as he appeared out of the shadows. Abigail instantly recognized the Opera Ghost. She had met him a few times but never in person as of now. He was very masculine, handsome except for his mask to cover his deformity. But it was his aura that attracted Abigail ever since.

"Phantom." Abigail said acknowledging him by his professional name. She gave him a little smile. He was unfazed by it.

"Shouldn't you be in your own room, practicing the song?" Erik asks, stepping closer towards Aimee. Even though Aimee was still angry at how Abigail treated her, she was grateful Erik had stepped in just in time.

"Why should I? I already know I'm the best." Abigail said, smirking.

"Might I remind you that I am the one who decides who gets the role? Before you threaten anyone or even speak to me, remember those who died because of it." Abigail turned around, disappearing down the stairs

Aimee turned to where Erik was standing. "Thank you."

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Erik closed the distance between them as he gently took her chin, slowly inspecting any damages Abigail had done. He wanted to kill Abigail for raising a hand at Aimee, but he has too many risks now. He had to be careful.

"I'm fine. She's…scary." She said, shaking her head.

"You'll have to be careful not to cross her path. She can be a bit…temperament."

"Have you been listening to us the whole time?" Aimee asks, coming into her room. Erik followed behind as he closes the door.

"Yes, I hear everything." Ayesha had slip in and settled on the bed, sleeping contently. Aimee sat down on the edge of her bed, and clasps her hands together.

"Let me see your eyes," Erik said, coming closer. He tilted her head back, looking into them. They were changing color. Almost…grey and green.

"I'm going to the doctor this afternoon. Is something wrong?"

"No, just…no. I-uh, I have to go check on Abigail." He quickly excused himself leaving Aimee confuse.

* * *

><p>"Can you see the light?" Doctor Clarion asks, shining a bright flame candle safely away from her face. Aimee blink a couple to moisturize her eyes but nodded.<p>

"It's a little blurry." She answered.

Mattieu watch as Clarion put down the candle flame and tested another. As he finishes, he scribbled something down.

"Fortunately, Mademoiselle's eyesight has improved quite a lot. Her normal eye color is returning and her pupil is showing signs of healing." Clarion said as he restocks his supplies in his kit. "There is a doctor in Chartres that specializes in eye surgery. If Mademoiselle agrees to it, her sigh will return and she can see again."

Aimee stood up, taking Mattieu's hand. He squeezed lightly to comfort her.

"We'll think about it," Matt said. After paying Clarion, both siblings stepped out of the medical building. The carriage ride back to the opera was a quiet one. Aimee had used her brother's shoulder as a pillow as she stared blankly ahead, listening to the sounds around her.

"You don't have to agree to it," he said softly in her ear.

"I know, but to see again…" Aimee said. She tucked back a hair strand. "I would feel like myself again. But the cost…I can't." The carriage rocked back and forth as it took a turn. She held on tight to him.

"We have the money. I'll use my own to give you the sigh again-"

"No, not your money. You need that for yourself. It is fine, Matt. We'll think of another way." The horse suddenly nickered loudly and galloped fast, startling the driver and the two siblings in the back.

"What happened?" Mattieu ask the driver.

"The horses have gone mad!" the driver shouted as he tried to gain control of the reigns. Aimee felt her heart pulsated quickly as she clutched her brother's hand tightly as he wrapped his arm around her. The carriage did a sharp left turn, almost flipping it over as the horses galloped faster. People were dodging as the carriage was pulled over the bridge. Aimee screamed as she felt the weight of the carriage gave way, the reigns snapped as both were fallen backwards. Mattieu's last sight was Aimee screaming his name as he blacked out.


	21. Chapter 20

"I want to see my brother." Mattieu slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to the harsh light. He was in the hospital, in a private room. There was some arguing outside but he could barely hear it since his head was pounding so much. All he remembered the carriage had flipped back and he had hit the concrete hard enough to cause a head injury.

"Mademoiselle, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over-"

"I have to see if he's alright!" He recognizes the voice as his sister. The door opened with a slam and in came Aimee.

"Mademoiselle!" The nurse said behind her.

"It's alright," Mattieu spoke. "I allow it." He slowly sat up, wincing at the pain on his back as he lean against his pillow for better support. Aimee followed his voice and navigated her way as she reached the bed. She found his hand and grabbed it, seating herself down. There was a couple of white strips scattered a few on her face but she was fine; which he needed to know.

"The doctor told me you have a bandage around your head to stop the cut from bleeding." Aimee spoke. "They had to sedate you to stop you from screaming."

His eyebrows knitted in confusion, "What was I screaming about?"

"My name, mostly. But also, in pain. You were bleeding quite a lot." Aimee's hand reached up to lightly brush her fingers against the bandage on his head. Although she had only a couple of scratches, she did have a nasty bruise on her elbow and lower back. "They told me the horses were spooked because the owner had just bought them. They saw too many people and wasn't used to it. That's why they panicked." She laid down beside him, snuggling into his arms.

"I was so scared. My whole body was shaking. I thought you had.." Aimee swallowed a lump forming in her throat. She didn't want to cry again. "dead." He reached a hand over, cradling her.

"Don't ever think that. Right now, rest." He waited till her breathing became slow and steady. They have been through so much these past couple of months. Was someone out there trying to get them? Had they did something wrong?

"Come in," he said when a knock came on the door. It was the owner of the carriage.

"I'm so sorry to bother you at this time but it's urgent. My name is Paul. I am the owner of the carriage horses." Paul closed the door behind him, seating himself where the chair was at.

"What is it?" Mattieu asks.

Paul stood up and reached a hand into his pocket. "I found this on the ground after the horses ran off." He pulled out a fake snake, coiled in his hands. It was a pale green, yellowish color. A child's toy of a prank.

"Someone must have spooked the horses. I'm so sorry, monsieur-" Mattieu held a hand up to stop him. Aimee was still sleeping.

"I'm sorry, monsieur," he said it quietly this time. "I think someone was playing with you."

"Did you see who did it? Or had it?" Mattieu asks.

Paul shook his head, "it was too crowded to tell. I did saw a woman running away quickly. I only saw her back."

"How did she look?" Mattieu slowly sat up, careful not to open any stitches that he had on his body.

"She had long black/brown hair. She was running towards the Opera house." Abigail Lorenzo. Mattieu's mind answered. Why would she do that? Was it to sabotage Aimee? His eyes widen. That's it. The upcoming play. The lead for Arabella.

"That cheat!" he said under his breath.

"Pardon monsieur?" Paul asks, catching his words. He shook his head, "Thank you for informing me. You won't be charged." As Paul left, Mattieu looked down at his sister. The public was fairly certain that Aimee will get the role of Arabella. But Abigail's exotic look was a match for the play. It was a tie. He couldn't let Abigail sabotage Aimee's role to audition for the play. He had to do something about it.

* * *

><p>Nightfall came quickly at the Opera house. The streets were getting quiet, lamps were starting to shine bright. The sky was a color of pinkblue hue. Erik's favorite time. He had sent out the letters to the managers asking him about his payment. He had written out the songs for the play, A Lover's Embrace. He had even sent the dressmakers on the costumes that were to be sewn and made in less than three weeks.

All was going according to plan. But…there was one thing he needed to do…

Erik used different hidden exits that lead him to the foyer. The foyer was deserted since it was almost midnight. He heard singing as he followed the sound up the flight of stairs and into a different room.

"Mademoiselle Lorenzo," Erik greeted her. She stopped singing, turning around. Her eyes lit up in familiarization at who he was.

"Erik," His teeth clenched at her use of first names.

"I told you not to call me that," he said stiffly. Her mouth formed into a half smirk as she walks closer to him.

"You had no problem me calling you that when we were in Spain together." They had a _brief _meeting together when he was traveling to Spain. He needed company, she gave him company. He asked no more. But Abigail doesn't take no for an answer. Even from a ghost.

"That was years ago. We are not on…_special _terms anymore." She waved her hand nonchalantly at that.

"Does it even matter? You and I have something special. But it seems," Her finger moved under his jaw to make him look at her. "You're favoring someone else now." Her fingers cupped his jawline, grazing her pads on along his smooth skin. They had encountered each other when she was auditioning for a role. She had saw him a couple of times passing by. He didn't quite exactly blend in, seeing as how he kept looking down.

Something happened when she met him. He looked…lonely. She offered him her company. He agreed. Although she has spent time with other men, Erik was different. He was slow and tender. And he didn't fall asleep right afterwards. When he told her who he was, she accepted it. She knew who he was already from the mask. He was known around these areas.

He was special to her. And she was special to him. Or so she thought.

"I'm favoring someone else now?" Erik asks, lifting a brow.

"Yes, Aimee. Looks like I have competition winning over someone's heart." He smirked, letting her lean in closer to him. But suddenly his hands wrapped around her upper arm, holding her inches away from his face. His expression changed into a deadly one.

"It's wonderful that you are auditioning. But to sabotage my pupil's life by spooking a horse with a snake toy is _not _the way to do it. I would be careful, _Abigail_, to watch your back." He let go, storming out of the room. He didn't saw how it happened, but he did ask Paul, the owner, what had happened. The snake toy, the woman with black hair, and a slim nose.

Right away, he knew who it was. He had tried to think of ways of not killing or scaring Abigail. He only warned her. He had wanted to go see if Aimee was alright but he decided she needed a little rest. So he waited till the moment she wakes up. He walked down the foyer and stopped. Aimee was appearing out from a room. Her arms were crossed and she seemed deep in thought.

"What are you doing out here so late?" He asks. She jumped a little but raced to him. Her arms snaked around his torso and he automatically respond back.

"Are you alright?" She didn't need to tell him since she knew he would know. She was just happy it was Erik, not Abigail. She needed a hug too. Her head nodded as she was still buried in his shirt.

"I know what happened. And I know who did it," he pulled her away so he can cup her face.

"I do too. I can't believe-"He stopped her, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. "Don't worry about her. I took care of it. No," he stopped her from thinking what she was thinking, "I had a little talk with her. That's all. She won't be bothering you anymore."

"Thank you," Aimee said. He let her go and they both walk into her room. The curtains were closed and the oil lamp was running low. Erik began to fill it up as Aimee sat down.

"I went to the eye doctor today." She spoke, sitting down on her bed.

"Oh? What did they say?" He asks, placing the oil lamp back in its place.

"My eye color is returning which means my vision is improving little by little."

"That's wonderful. Now you'll be able to see," Erik said, sitting down beside her. "How is your brother?"

"He's doing well. Christine has been with him since morning." He only nodded. As they discuss on their events, they were lead back to Aimee's room.

"Goodnight, Aimee. Get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Before she could say anything, he was gone.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: does anybody realize I used Cecile previously in Music of the Night as a maid again? LOL Hehe. Thank you for all the lovely comments. They make me happy and glad that everyone likes it. It's your reviews that help me keep continuing the story. Kudos to you! I do love critiques and reviews. So don't be afraid to be mean! Give it all you've got! I am working on another story, The Wife of Bruce Wayne. Please check it out if you want. It goes along with the movie and it's very different. Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Morning came very slow the next day. Stores were already opened early to prepare for the day. A young woman stopped the carriage in front of the opera house. She graciously thanked the driver with money as she darted out. In her hands was a pair of ballet slippers. She was running late. Quickly, she went inside the opera house and dodged an oncoming maid with a bucket full of cold water. The entire opera house was a mess since they were readying it for the masquerade that was tomorrow night.<p>

The girl then followed up the steps, coming into the powder room. She handed Christine a sealed note, "A gentleman wants to send this to Aimee."

Christine took it, flipping over to see a name. None. "Did he say who he was?" she asks, standing up. The girl shook her head apologetically. Christine walks past the powder table and up the winding stairs. She manages to squeeze her way through the tight crowd. Once she reached Aimee's room, she let herself in. Cecile had gone to the market to stock up on the kitchen for the masquerade in case anyone was hungry.

"You're awake," Christine said, smiling. She placed herself on the chair by the vanity table. Aimee turned her head towards Christine's direction and gave her a sleepy smile.

"I had to. It was too noisy."

Christine chuckled, "you received a letter from an anonymous person." She then opened the letter and paused. Her eyebrows furrowed together at the strange markings on the paper. They were small raised dots.

"I think it's in braille," she said, handing the letter to Aimee. She watches as Aimee's finger lightly grazed the dots, her eyes lighting up along with a smile.

"I have a fan! His name is Francois. He was the one that sent me the tea bags." Her finger rested on the last line. "he wants to meet me at the masquerade tomorrow night." She burst out laughing causing Christine to jump a little.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"It's funny that he's saying he'll be dressed as a bird but I won't be able to tell." Christine laughed along with her at the little joke.

* * *

><p>"We wanted to know how you will want the opera house to be decorated. The same as before?" Monsieur Firmin asks Mattieu for the tenth time. Matt rolled his eyes but continued up the steps with the two managers behind him, rambling on some nonsense.<p>

He turned around swiftly, causing the two to bump into him. "The same as before. Now please, leave me. I have some paperwork to do." The two nodded and scurried off, continuing their argument where they had left off. Matt let out a sigh and gave the foyer a full inspection look. The decorations was coming in nicely done by the workers. Everyone was having pre-party excitement. Except Matt. He stepped into his office, away from the outside world. Instinctively, his hand reached for the whiskey and the glass.

He made his way to the desk and slumped down, opening the whiskey bottle with a 'pop' sound. The doctor had advised against him drinking but he really needed one. Thirsted one, actually. It was the only thing he could cope with right now. Although he had suffered the accident with wounds, he had healed up quicker than he thought.

Matt tilt the bottle's neck downward, watching the liquid poured into the glass. He set down the bottle and took a swig. He savored the liquid, tasting the bitterness and feeling the burning sensation down his throat. He only needed one glass. As he put away the whiskey and glass, he pulled out the letter that he reads every time he drinks. It was a will; written by his parents. They were left with nothing but a penny to their name.

Everything his parents had worked hard for was gone. Apparently, his father's gambling addiction had put the Beaumont in a deeper debt. When they had died, the estate that Matt sold had paid off all the debts. Thus, leaving nothing for Aimee and Matt. The only thing in the will mentioned was how sorry their parents were to have done such a stupid thing.

His eyes narrowed at the thought and angrily, he tossed the letter to the floor. But something caught his eye in the letter. There was something scribbled on the back of the paper. Matt stood up, and bent down. He retrieved the letter and flipped it over. It was just an ink blot. He let out an exasperated sigh and folded the letter back in its original shape, placing it in the drawer.

Not before long he sat down, a soft knock came on the door and Abigail came in. She was wearing a deep crimson dress that was very tight against her body.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face after what you did." Abigail's face paled and she wrung her fingers.

"Everyone knew?" she asks, coming closer.

"Only my sister and I. and Christine. If everyone knew, would you still be standing here talking to me?" She came closer and seated herself in front of him. Abigail leaned closer.

"I wanted to have a little fun,"

"And your definition of fun was to scare the hell out of a horse? Which then caused injuries to not only me, but Aimee. My baby sister." The alcohol buzz was wearing off; he was sober and angry.

"I didn't realize what I was doing until the carriage broke. I didn't meant for anyone to get hurt!" Outside, some of the workers stopped and looked at the office. The arguing was getting louder that it was echoing. Monsieur Firmin and Andre looked at each other. Mattieu has never raised his voice before at a woman. It was best if no one was meddling in.

"Get back to work!" They shouted simultaneously. That woke some people up as they scramble to finish. Whatever the two were arguing about, it was not pretty.

* * *

><p>"Oof!" The snowball had smacked her in the face and Aimee fell back, landing on her bottom. But the snow cushioned her fall and she stood up, taking a handful of snow and rolled it into a ball. She hand it to Christine, who then hurled it at an unsuspecting victim: Meg.<p>

Meg squeaked and gasps, "Christine! I'm on your side!"

"I know! But you got in the way!" Aimee giggled gleefully. This was the most fun she had in weeks. Snowball fighting was just what she needed to get her mind off of everything that has been happening. Mme. Giry opens the door, calling in the girls. It was getting windy and she did not want each of them to get sick. The girls ran in giggling but stop when Matt's voice shouted from his office.

"What's going on?" Aimee asks.

"Your brother and Abigail have been going at each other's throats for the last couple of minutes. Just thank God, they have not done that yet,"

"Wait, I left my coat outside," Aimee said, turning around. Mme. Giry guided the two girls upstairs to warm themselves up to ready for the dance steps. It was going to be a long night. The cold air shifted when Aimee stepped out. They had played snow in front of the opera house since it was more snow than in the back. Now if only she could remember where her coat was…

"Is this yours, Mademoiselle?" It was a man, Aimee depicted. He was to her right. She turned the direction of his voice and smiled kindly.

"Yes, thank you." The stranger unfolds the coat and placed it on her. She mumbled another 'thank you' as she was warm and snuggled.

"I didn't catch your name, monsieur." Aimee said when she heard his footsteps retreating.

"Francois. My name is Francois, Aimee."


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: I am so happy that this story has reached past 20 chapters :D *celebrate!* I am currently taking ENG1101, which is helping me with my tenses and sentence structure. hopefully, next semester, i will take Creative Writing! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Francois? It's you." She smiled. "Thank you for the lovely gift."<p>

"It's my pleasure. I hope to see you in the upcoming play, mademoiselle." Francois said. She was even more beautiful up close to him. Who would have thought that he would meet her without having to haggle with the managers.

"Thank you but I'm not sure if I'll be performing the role of Arabella,"

"Why not? You have a wonderful voice," Francois said.

Aimee shifted her feet, "Abigail Lorenzo might receive the part. I may play the part of her caretaker."

"Surely, you jest. She has nothing against you."

"Really?" Aimee brightened up at his compliment.

"Of course-" he stopped, seeing a dark outline behind the column of the opera house. The white mask was all he needed to stop talking. "well, it was a pleasure talkin to you Aimee. I must be off," he said suddenly.

"What?" but he was already gone. What was wrong with him? Still a little confused, Aimee went inside and straight to her room.

"I'd advised you not to talk to Francois anymore." Aimee jumped at Erik's presence. Just like a ghost…

"Why not? He's the one that sent me the jasmine tea bag," she replied, going to her vanity.

"I know. He's dangerous."

"Of what?" Francois seemed like a sweet, kind person. What on earth was Erik rambling about?

Erik stood up, walking over to her. He then cupped her jawline, bringing her eyes to meet him. "There have been reports of missing girls. All of them linked to Francois Lecrou. He had been arrested but was found not guilty due to lack of evidence. And because of his charming ways, he got away with it."

"And how would you know this?" she asks, seeing his blurry outline.

"Everyone knows. Except you and your brother, since you two had lived outside of Paris. He has then changed his appearance. Dyed his hair to brown. Even had surgery to look different. Who knows? He might change his last name too."

"But…" Aimee stood up and walk to her bed. Ayesha settled down beside her for a quick nap.

"I know, because I saved a young girl from being a victim of his. I knew who he was the minute I saw him few months ago. I had warned him, but it seems he hasn't stopped." Aimee sat there, silent, absorbing the information.

"But he seemed so kind…" she started to say.

Erik nodded, "that's his plan. To be nice, to charm you, and then…" he trailed off.

"And then what?" she urged on.

"He kills them." She felt her arm hair and neck rise at the tone of Erik's voice. "He likes the…" he pause, trying to find the right words. "Feeling of how the girl looks when she's begging for life." He remembered of that night.

* * *

><p><em>Erik checked the clock again. Still two in the morning. Just enough time to check any damages in his opera house that managers failed to notice. Carefully, he took his time. After a while, he found only one damage. One of the chandeliers needed to be nailed in again.<em>

_As he stepped outside into the cold night, Erik looked to his left and right. Seeing as no one is around, he made his way to the repair shop. _

"_A little late to be here, don't you think, Monsieur Fantome?" the old man asks, giving him a kind smile. Erik only nodded in reply. _

_The old man turned around, taking a packet of nails. Erik paid the man the correct amount, leaving without a word. As he made a turn, he heard a muffled scream. _

_Aimee? _

_He followed the sound, leading him to a dark alley. His eyes adjusted as he saw two outlines. One was a female. The other, a male. The man did not spoke but wrapped his hand around the woman's throat, squeezing. The woman gasp, scratching his hand. _

_Without thinking, Erik lunged at the man, knocking him to the ground. He brought the man's face into the light. _

"_The Opera Ghost!" The man said, his eyes widening. _

"_Then I am sure you know what I do to people like you who harm women." Erik swung his right arm, aiming for his temple. _

"_Please monsieur! I beg you!" he pleaded. Erik stopped, seeing how damaged the man's face was. _

"_Francois Lecrou. I should kill you," he recognized the ring on his finger. It was the same one that the detectives found that was in the dead girl's hand. _

"_Please, don't!" he pleaded again. _

"_Why not?" he looked at the woman behind him. her face was pale white from freight and her clothes were shredded. Erik then looked back at Francois. Suddenly, Francois took advantage of Erik's distraction and knocked his mask off. He took off running while Erik hid in the darkness. _

"_Here you go," the woman said, holding the mask out to him. He slowly took it and turned around to shield his hideous side. As he placed it back on, he turned to face her. _

"_Thank you mademoiselle." He said softly. "are you hurt?" he asks. _

"_I'll be fine. Thank you…for saving my life." _

_He nodded, "no need to thank me. Just be careful next time." _

* * *

><p>"But he got away," Aimee said, petting Ayesha's head.<p>

"Yes, I had let my guard down and he ran off. I haven't seen him until now. When he was talking to you. I recognized the same ring he wore on his pinky." Erik sat down on the bed beside her.

"I have already written your brother about him and to have every policeman be there for the play."

"Why didn't you tell anyone before?"

"Because I didn't care for anyone as much as I did for you," Oops. Erik was glad she did not see his flushed cheek.

"You care about me?" Aimee asks, her face brightening up.

"N-no, I meant to say was-"

"It's alright, Erik. You don't have to lie. Are you blushing? Your cheek feels hot." She asks, laying her cool hand on his cheek. _Sacre bleu, _he thought.

"I have to go," he said sudden, getting up.

"So soon?" she asks.

"Yes, I have to do some…phantom stuff." That left Aimee laughing as he disappeared.


	24. Chapter 23 Part One

A/N: I skipped the Halloween ball and went straight to the masquerade because it didn't fit right. I mean, Masquerade beats all of any dances. Jkjk. Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the opera house was pure excitement and anticipation the next day. The decoration was finished. Everything was dripped with gold. The managers had already sent out the invitations the night before. They hoped more would come than last year. Aimee had chosen her costume to be a fairy again from the Halloween ball. She had hoped the masquerade was even more extravagant than the Halloween ball.<p>

"Watch it!" Abigail hissed at Aimee for bumping into her. Aimee stumbled a bit at her hard shoving but she regained balance, leaning against the winding staircase. A group of ballerinas walked past her, giggling and whispering with excitement at their costumes. They greeted her and continued on their way.

"I saw that," Meg said to her right. Meg was in her costume, only the first layer. She was dressed as a swan this year again.

"It was an accident," Aimee said lightly. Her hand grips the rail of the winding staircase and she led herself up to her bedroom.

"I just hope I won't run into her tonight," Meg said, making a face.

"And you won't. She'll probably off somewhere with a man," Aimee said, wiggling her eyebrows at Meg. They burst out laughing as they went inside the room. It was only a couple of more hours before the masquerade and Aimee needed all the help she can get. Christine took over, helping Aimee into her costume.

"I don't get why I have to be Arabella!" Aimee pouted. The costume was a last minute idea from Meg and Christine agreed to go with it. The swan was left alone in the dresser, folded neatly and was never touched. Christine tied the strings together that held the black corset and knot into a crooked bow.

"Because the swan was for Halloween. Come out of your comfort zone for once, Aimee. And besides, you look just like Arabella." Christine said, looking at her friend in the mirror reflection.

"Has it started?" Aimee asks, walking away from the mirror. There was music downstairs. Christine shook her head. It was just the orchestra tuning their instruments. Christine walked over to the door, opening it when a knock came. Matt came in, holding a small box in his hands.

"I have something for you," Matt said after Christine left for them to talk. "An early birthday present for your upcoming birthday," he continued, opening the box. He instructed her to turn around, facing her back to him. He unclasps the hook of the necklace and placed it around her neck, closing it back in.

Aimee's hand reached up, thumbing the pendant. The shape was a circle or oval, there was a jewel in the middle also. It wasn't big or small.

"I saw it when I was at the bank. The color of the jewel is ruby,"

"You didn't have to, Matt." Aimee said, turning to face him. Her arms snaked around his waist and he responded back with a tight hug.

She just hoped nothing goes wrong tonight.

* * *

><p>The music. The dancing. The energy. It was coming in together like a perfect harmony. The masquerade was bigger and better. So many laughter and drinking had left the guests with big smiles. They were entertained for hours; and it's not even midnight yet.<p>

Mattieu pulled Christine by her waist, joining in the group as they danced together. It was a night to remember. She giggled, holding him closer, letting her feet take the lead. She looked past his shoulder, seeing Aimee and Meg stumble on each other's foot, laughing as they tried to get the dance right. Christine closed her eyes, savoring the moment. No phantom, no problem….

Aimee twirled once more and clapped along with the crowd, thanking for the music. This is the most fun she had in weeks. Her hands touched her mask, checking to see if it was still tight. She then moved to touch her necklace. It was still there.

"I'm going to get a drink," Meg said, leaving Aimee behind. A song started and Aimee maneuvered her way around to lean against the stairwell. She didn't want to be in anyone's way. Her body swayed to the music, humming along. A hand touched her wrist, pulling her toward the stranger. She was going to protest and maybe even slap the stranger but his voice stopped her.

"Arabella. I would have known," Erik's voice purred in her ear. A big smile stretched across her face.

"How did you-"

"There's a lot of opera ghost impersonators. No one will know it's me." He was a little offended that many had imitated him but he went along with it since no one would know.

"Would you care to dance?" He asks. Her hand slid into his palm and he closed it, pulling her to the floor. The song was slow this time. There was a hush in the air as couples enjoy this blissful moment. Aimee felt a faint perspiration since she was so close to Erik.

"How are you enjoying this so far," he asks. His warm breath tickled her ear but it sent good shivers down her spine.

"I've had a lot of fun," replied Aimee, stepping closer. He can't believe it. What is happening to him? Why is his heart beating faster? Could he really have feelings for Aimee?

"Aimee..." he started to say. Suddenly the song changed into a fast tempo, breaking the two out of their world. Aimee gasp when her hand was pulled by another dancer, forcing her to let go of Erik.

"Erik!" Her voice was lost to the crowd as she was pushed and shoved into the dance.

"Aimee!" he yelled. His eyes lost contact of her as he searched through the crowd for that familiar dark hair. He only saw Abigail. Aimee gasps for a moment to breathe. She couldn't keep up. The dance was complicated to her. There was a lot of swinging by the arms and switching partners. Her feet stumbled and someone caught her. But that didn't helped since they pulled her back in.

A masked stranger pulled her out of the dance, letting her catch up her breath. He watched as her breathing regulate and she straightened herself up.

"Thank you," she said to the stranger.

"It is not a problem," The stranger said. Her eyes widen at the voice. How…

"Francois…"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Abigail asks, dropping her mask that was on a stick. Erik only gave her a look and searched the crowd again for Aimee.<p>

"I'm attending the masquerade, mademoiselle," he said through clenched teeth. She took a step closer, her dark blue gown swishing with every step.

"There was a lot of Phantoms impersonating you," she said, twirling the stick between her fingers, rotating the mask around.

"I notice," he said monotonously. He had no time to talk to Abigail. He needed to find Aimee. Abigail flared her nose and swiftly grabbed his face, planting a kiss on him. It took him a long to register what was going on. Abigail just kissed him. To his shock, he pushed her off, glaring at her.

"Don't!" he hissed, lifting the sword he was carrying to her throat. She only did a smug smile at him.

"Happy masquerading, phantom." She purred, covering her face with the mask, walking away. _What is she up to? _

* * *

><p>Aimee elbowed her way through the crowd, desperately running away from Francois. He had asked to accompany him for dinner but she refused. She had sensed his anger and knew that he wasn't going to stop the pursuit of being alone with her.<p>

"Help me!" she shouted. It was pointless. The music and the conversations were too loud for her to be heard. She had to find a way to escape.

"Aimee!" She let out a scream, hearing Francois close to her. She reeled her direction to the right, shoving and elbowing her way out. Her ears picked up Mattieu's and Christine's voice and, crying happily, she raced toward their sound.

"I don't think so," Francois hissed, blocking her path. She let out a gasp, stumbling backwards.

"Say yes!" he shouted.

"No!"

"You leave me no choice-" A hard punch coming from Erik, stopped his talk. He stumbled back, hitting against the table. The table collapsed due to the excessive weight, taking Francois with it. Few people screamed and looked at Erik.

"He had too much to drink. Take him outside!" he barked. Two guards came, lifting Francois up and escorted him outside. He then looked at Aimee. She was shaking in his arms.

"I'll take you to your room,"

"No," she shook her head. "I want to stay with you." Nodding, he guided her away from the crowd.

* * *

><p>AN: well as you know, the masquerade scene was not detailed but i do try TT_TT hope you liked it! and yes i had to split it into two parts NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH


	25. Chapter 23 Part Two

A/N: I realized, Francois reminds me of Jean Claude but creepier.

* * *

><p>There were many whispers floating around Aimee as she stood patiently behind the curtain along with the many other girls who were auditioning for the role of Arabella. There was no nervous in her body, even her hands weren't sweating. Her shoulder was bumped hard making her stumble back a bit. Aimee frowned a bit, rubbing her sore shoulder but shrugged it off. The conversations got louder until Mme. Giry banged her stick, hushing them up.<p>

All of the attention turned to the curtains as they slowly pulled back. Below the stage, Christine, Matt and the two managers were seated with a quill and paper. Firmin stood up with a smile.

"Bonsoir ladies, I am Monsieur Firmin, one of the managers of the Opera Populaire. Today, you are auditioning for the role of Arabella. You may pick whatever song you like. After that, we will pick our leading lady. Please form a line behind one another."

Aimee felt someone took her elbow and guided her across the stage. She felt herself between two people and turned her head to the right.

"Good luck, Aimee!" Meg whispered in her ear. A small smile curved her lips as she took Meg's encouragement to give her a little boost.

"Anna Hope." Firmin called the first girl. Anna inhaled a little but stepped up from the line and into the center of the stage. All eyes were on her now.

"What will you be singing today, Anna?" Christine asks. This went on for a half hour. The girls were getting restless and nervous. Some even stopped mid song and ran off. Many names were crossed off the list from their singing or just freezing midway. After Abigail finished her audition, there was much applause.

* * *

><p>"Alright, gather around ladies." Firmin announce. The names that had been chosen for the role of Arabella get a second call back and then it'll get tense form there. Aimee stood where she was and lean against the column. Her performance was praised but she had a feeling Abigail would get the leading role.<p>

"Nervous?" Meg asks coming beside Aimee. She shook her head as she listen to the names that had been rejected the role. She could sense the disappointment and sadness around her.

"Abigail Hernandez, you get a call back." _Obviously…._ "And Aimee Beaumont." Aimee's ears perked up hearing her name. Did she just hear that right?

"Congratulations and good luck next time ladies." Firmin said. Aimee excused herself and quickly made her way through the theater. Her hand reaches out besides her, touching the wall and ducked her head under an archway. Erik had shown her a secret entrance to reach his lair that no one knew. Her feet turned right and carefully, she gently pushes against the stone cold wall. It moved back and to the side, letting her walk through.

"Erik!" Her voice echoed throughout the lair. Quickly, she descended down the stairs and towards the music that he was playing. Her arms came around his neck, hugging him tight. He stopped playing and angled his head up seeing it was Aimee.

"I got a callback!" She said, seating herself beside him.

"Congratulations. Now you'll really have to work for the role," he said, flipping his music sheet for the next part. She gave a big smile, leaning forward and planted him a kiss on his cheek. His fingers stopped playing as he sat there in shock.

"Thank you! I have to go!" Erik sat there and listens as her footsteps disappeared behind him. He had tried many times to restrain himself from touching Aimee. He admits he was starting to have feelings for her. It was getting stronger and deeper. He just hopes he won't be wrong this time…

* * *

><p>"Francois wants to invite you to accompany him for a dinner." Cecile said to Aimee in her room. Cecile took a brush off the vanity table to begin brushing Aimee's hair.<p>

"No, I don't want to see him. He's…..creepy." She shook her head lightly and sat still as Cecile twist her locks into place and secures it with a bobby pin.

"I heard you got a call back for your role. Are you excited?" Cecile asks, forming a half bun updo.

"Very. It's only Abigail and I for the part." Cecile pinned the last hair into place when the door knocked. Aimee listens when Cecile went into a heated argument with the unknown person at the door in whispers.

"I'll be right back." Cecile said, closing the door behind her. She let out a sigh, propping her elbow against the table and rest her head on her hand. Curious, she went by the door and placed her ear against the door.

"You know he is not allowed on the premises!" Cecile said sharply.

_Francois? _

"He'll keep persisting on this meeting with her!" The unknown person was Matt. They were discussing about Francois.

"Aimee will have to be looked after then. But how?" Cecile asks. Their conversation drifted away making it hard for Aimee to hear. She gave up, retreating back to her bed. It seems Francois will keep asking her to dinner with him no matter how many times she said no.

She swiveled her head to the left, seeing a blurred image of her hand. She then wiggled her fingers. It looked like waving cheese strings. Out of boredom, Aimee began to hum different medley all together as she moved around her room. Her hand reaches out to touch the wall and she began guiding herself around. There were many boxes accumulating in the corner. Mostly were empty boxes she had inspected.

Moving onto the next part of her room, her hand brush against the spines of books. Some were to be read to her and some were in braille for her. Quickly, she grab her cloak and made a dash out of her room.

"Where are you going?" Cecile called out when she arrived halfway with a tray of lunch.

"To the bibliotheque!" Aimee answered back, skipping down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Everything is as quiet as it should be inside the library. Aimee liked it that way. She stroll down the correct aisle that provides books for the blind and started running her fingers against the spines of the books. Her teeth nibbled her bottom lip in concentration as she searched for a right book. Finally, her hand came upon the book she was looking for. Her hand snatch out to grab it but found something else was pulling it back. Her eyebrows lower in confusing and tugged on it to free it but it's no use. Aimee gritted her teeth and brought her other hand up to get it out but it was no use either. Finally, she releases the book in disappointment and it suddenly shoots away from her and hit someone straight in the face. She gasps, slapping her hand to her mouth in shock.<p>

She could hear someone grunting on the other side and felt her cheek start to burn with an embarrassment blush. Aimee rushes to the end of the aisle and turn around the corner. Her pace slowed down when she heard mutters of pain underneath their breath.

"Are you alright I-are you hurt?" She asks, stepping closer. She listens as the stranger sniffed their nose and bent down to pick the book.

"I'm fine. Just a little nosebleed." The masculine voice answered with amusement. Aimee caught the strange accent in him. Very foreign. "I believe this is yours," He said, taking her hand and place the book in her palm.

"How did you know I was blind?" She asks.

"You are standing in the blind section, mademoiselle." Her cheeks flushed red again. He only smiled.

"I'm Nicholas. Please to meet the famous Aimee Beaumont." His hand came up to wipe away the brown strand of hair away from his face as he straightens his back from the bow.

Aimee opened her mouth to speak but the big clock chimed loudly. It was time to go home. Regrettably, she bid Nicholas goodbye.

"How will I see you again?" Aimee asks when he said they meet again.

"I have a feeling," He said.

* * *

><p>"Alright, this is your last audition ladies. This time you will sing with one of men from the play. Nicholas will be playing his role of Marc. And Geoffrey will be playing the role of Pierre. Abigail, you're up first." Andre called.<p>

_Nicholas? _Aimee's ears perked up. _Can it be? _She nudged Meg beside her. "Who are Nicholas and Geoffrey?" Her costume for Arabella gave her cold shivers for a while sometime. She had Meg to give her a cloak to warm her up whilst she stood behind the curtain and waited for her name to be called.

Meg tore her eyes off the two men and turned her attention to Aimee. "Geoffrey and Nicholas just came today. They had auditioned before and were personally picked by the Opera Ghost. Nicholas is from America and Geoffrey is from Spain. Both are very well known in their homeland for their skill."

"Does Nicholas have a bandage on his face?" She wanted to make sure if it's the right one.

"Yes, a little white bandage on his nose. How do you know?" Meg asks, looking at Nicholas again. He was in an embrace with Abigail as they sing harmoniously together. Aimee only shook her head. She didn't want to explain why. It'll be too embarrassing.

"Aimee. You're next." Firmin announce. Aimee let out a shaky breath and approach the stage.

"Aimee, Nicholas is to your left and Geoffrey is to your left. You know your way across the stage." Andre said, sitting back down again. Silence came through the theater as onlookers stop and watch Aimee's performance.

"Just follow my lead…" Nicholas whisper in her ear. The music began to play and Aimee felt her waist being pulled against Nicholas hard body.

"She's mine! I have and always will love her!" Nicholas belt out in a sharp octave. _His voice is clear and strong…_She gasp, feeling another pair of hands pull her back away from Nicholas' body.

"She was never yours from the first place! She chose me!" Geoffrey sang back. Aimee closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. This is it…What is she waiting for? Remembering her steps, she pulled back from his touch, stepping back from the two.

"No!" Aimee shouted. The music stopped but continued, softly this time. Her arms crossed, hugging her elbows in. She sighed, turning around and walk back to the stage and circled a bit.

"What more can there be to this?" She sang softly, her voice shaky. Aimee was in character. She was Arabella. "How am I to love one when my heart conflicts!"

"Arabella…" Nicholas's soft voice rang out. Slowly, she looked behind her shoulders halfway. As the music crescendo into a nice sweet, melody, his arms came around her shoulders, hugging her.

"Cut!" Andre said, cutting the mood and music abruptly.

"But it was getting good!" Meg protested. She received a chorus of 'yeahs' behind her.

"We've seen enough. Wait just a moment. We will call out who will have the leading role." As the group left and into Matt's office, Nicholas let go of her.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Nicholas asks.

"I just…picked it up. I had a little help from someone also." Aimee said, smiling at his direction. To be honest, she was a nerve wreck from performing. She had never been that close to a man, except Erik, let alone be touched like that. She also felt a warm, glowing feeling inside of her as well. What was happening to her? Aimee shook the feeling away and averted her attention somewhere else.

"Aimee Beaumont." Many applauses and cheers erupted throughout the theater as Aimee blinked in confusion.

"You got the role of Arabella! Congratulations!" Geoffrey said, patting her shoulder. A crowd of people surrounded her, congratulating and praising for her. Aimee stood in the center, still registering what had happened. She got the part.

"I got the role!" She shouted happily. Erik leaned back in his Box Five with a satisfied smile. Did Abigail really think she would get the leading role?

* * *

><p>A month later, the opera house was rushing to open the play of A Lover's Embrace. It was coming together perfectly just as the managers has envisioned. The set was newly built and decorated to resemble a gypsy setting. New costumes and choreography had been created as well. This was going to be the biggest and extravagant show of all.<p>

Aimee placed a hand on her stomach, calming down her stomach. There were many butterflies in there, she was beginning to feel nauseous.

"Here, take a sip," Nicholas said, handing her a glass. A sweet aroma filled her nostrils and she took a sip. Aimee taste the sweet liquid and took another sip.

"It'll help you calm down before the play." Many hours of hard work had been put into this play. Aimee can still feel the aching joints from her muscles and vocal chords when she practices over and over with Nicholas and Geoffrey. Aimee had a feeling Nicholas was attracted to her but sometimes she could be wrong…

"Good luck tonight." She said to him.

* * *

><p>"<em>And forever shall I be happily in love with you, till the end of time." <em>Aimee and Nicholas sang together. They were in perfect harmony. Matching each other's pitched and tones. Loud applause and cheers came from the audience as well as backstage when Aimee and Nicholas came back behind the curtain. They only had a few minute to change until their next scene.

The cheers and applauses drifted further away as she came into her separate dressing room. A hand clasp upon her mouth not giving her a second to scream. Aimee let out a muffled scream, clawing at the intruder.

"Scream and I will cut your throat!" Abigail hissed in her ear. Aimee let out a shocked cry when she was shoved against the dressing table. Her hip hit against the sharp corner causing her to let out a painful cry.

"What are you doing here?" Aimee asks, glaring at Abigail. Or at least where she thinks Abigail is.

"I deserved that part! Not you!" Abigail shouted, backhanding Aimee across the cheek. Aimee's head swiveled to the left. The force was strong, knocking her down to the floor. Her arm reaches out to steady herself but all it knocked down were makeup and hair accessories on the table.

Aimee felt dazed and lightheaded as Abigail lifted her up. She was pushing Aimee backwards. But Aimee gritted her teeth, shoving Abigail back. However, Abigail was stronger than her. She received another slap, knocking her unconscious this time. Abigail lifted Aimee's ankles up with her hands and started to drag her body into the closet. Quickly, Abigail locked the door from outside and dressed the role of Arabella.

"Where's Aimee?" Meg asks, seeing Abigail appeared.

"She was kindly enough to let me take her role. The performance exhausted her so much she went to rest. She also said no disturbance." Abigail said, joining the confused cast on stage. Meg felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>Erik leaned forward from his seating in Box Five as he looked displeased at Abigail singing. The audience were confused at the sudden change but they had ignored it and continued to enjoy it.<p>

"Something's not right…" he stood up from his seat and left. Erik made his way through the backstage, unnoticed and came upon the prim donna's dressing room. He didn't bother to knock. The door was already unlocked.

"Aimee!" He called, looking at the bed. No sign of her there. The closet! He kicked the door open, seeing Aimee's unconscious body on the floor. His blood ran cold, seeing a trail of blood on her chin. Gently, he kneeled down, lifting her head up. His hand moved her hair away from her face. There was a red hand mark across her right cheek with a cut above her lip.

"Aimee…" He said softly, shaking her. She stirred slightly but awoke with a gasp.

"Erik! Abigail! The play-"

He gently shushed her, cupping her jaw line. There were no damages other than the red mark and the cut on her lip. But she was okay, and he was relieved about that.

Her shoulders shook as her arms snaked around his neck. He automatically wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry.

"I tried to fight her back but she…she's wicked." Aimee sniffed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Erik wiped one falling tear with his thumb.

"I know. But what are you doing here when she's out there, taking over your part?" Aimee stopped sniffling and formed her hand into a fist. She hoisted herself up with the help of Erik and walked out of the room.

"Thank you. For saving me again, Erik." She said softly, turning to look at him. She stood on her toes, planting a soft kiss on his lips. He lingered the kiss for a few more seconds before pulling away to watch her leave. _Here we go again…._

* * *

><p>As Abigail went backstage after finishing the scene, two strong hands grab her before anyone saw her. Her efforts of fighting back and struggling was no use to the strong arms that held her tight.<p>

"Refusing to accept my dinner invitation is not a way to make a man angry, Aimee." The deep voice said menacingly. Abigail stopped struggling. _I'm not Aimee! _She wanted to scream. But it was no use, his hands had roamed across her chest and stomach.

"I'm taking you with me. Where no one will ever find us. Not even your stupid brother." He said. Abigail's eyes widen. It was Francois. The creepy man who was obsessed with Aimee. As she continued to fight to escape, she just hopes someone will save her.

* * *

><p>The show had finally finished but there were so many encores from Aimee that the managers had to ask the audience to leave because it was getting to closing time. Aimee decided to hang backstage along with Nicholas and Geoffrey since everyone was too tired to go their own bed, they had hang here and talked quietly among themselves. Half of the theater were beginning to close for the night as well.<p>

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint," Matt said with Christine beside him.

Aimee hopped off her seat and gave the two a big hug. She'll have to remember to give a personal thanks to Erik for helping her as well. She was greeted with a tight hug back and a pat as well.

"Nicholas, Geoffrey. Wonderful as usual. Are you planning to stay here at the Opera house? We do have openings…" Matt said.

Nicholas glanced at Aimee and back at Matt. "I could…" Matt motions them to follow him into his office to discuss the business privately between the three of them.

"How are you feeling?" Christine asks, hugging Aimee again.

"Numb. I'm also shaking but from excitement. If that makes sense," Aimee shrugged it off with a smile. "Have you seen Abigail?" Christine answered with a no which sent a chill down Aimee's spine.

"Why? I know she tried to steal your part."

"It's just…no one saw her after that…"

* * *

><p>Francois tugged the rope harder to make Abigail walk faster. They were on the third floor, close to the exit he had discovered that he knew would make the perfect and quickest escape. He was angry when he discovered it was not Aimee but Abigail. However, he didn't care; it was too late for her to escape. She knew too much and he would be arrested. She'll have to do.<p>

"Walk faster!" He said sharply, pulling the rope. She tumbled forward; the costume had been torn from the sleeve and at the bottom hem of the skirt as well. But her furious eyes made him amused.

"I hope you deserve the cruelest punishment for doing this to a woman!" She barked, pulling back the rope. He almost stumbled but he regained balance with a smirk. She was a feisty one. He'll enjoy this. Suddenly, a creaking noise came above them as they stopped and stared each other in confusion.

The creaking noise became louder and changed into crackling noise, sound of wood breaking above them. The old roof above them was collapsing due to the heavy snow and rotten wood. The wood splintered, sending snow and wood crashing down. The two tried to escape but it was no too late, the snow along with the wood had crushed them.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Aimee asks, alarmed. Her hand curved around Christine's arm at the loud noise of something that had crashed on the third floor. The sound had also shaken the entire opera house, leaving tremors beneath everyone's soles.<p>

"Everybody, please stay calm. We will inspect what had happened." Andre said, following Firmin behind. Christine grabbed Aimee's hand, leading her up the stairs, a trail of people behind them as well. A low whisper of voices came when they reached the third floor. At the end of the corner, moonlight poured through the gaping hole from what was once the ceiling. A heap of snow and splintered woods had crashed down onto the floor but there were also two blooded hands underneath it.

"Someone, get them out!" Firmin ordered. Two male stagehands started to dig through the snow and miraculously pulled the two bodies out. A chorus of screams came from the girls as they saw who it was. Christine gasp, covering her mouth with her hand and watch in horror at the two bloodied lifeless bodies.

"What? What's happening?" Aimee asks, tugging at Christine's arm.

"It's Francois and Abigail. They're dead."

* * *

><p>Owls filled the silent night with their haunting calls along with other insects and animals answering back with their own beat. It was almost midnight, everyone had been sent to their dormitory for safety whilst police came to analyze what had happened. It seems the old roof was already rotten and Francois and Abigail just happened to be caught under the misfortune event. But Aimee knew what happened.<p>

She turned to her side, letting out a heavy sigh. She was still shaky from what had happened today. The play had given her good shivers but also frightening feelings when Abigail tried to trap her. Now the death of Francois and Abigail.

"He thought Abigail was me…" She whispered, staring at the darkness ahead of her. He had mistaken Abigail for her because of the costume. She swallowed a thick lump down her throat. If that had been her…Aimee shivered, pulling the bed sheets over her neck, welcoming in the warmth. She didn't dare to think what would happen if that was her.

* * *

><p>AN: Eight pages while finishing this up DX RIP fingers and hands. but it was worth it!


	26. Chapter 24

"Welcome, friends, to the annual party. We always host one as a celebration for our successful plays. And tonight, we have our honored guest with us. Please welcome to Aimee Beaumont." Firmin announced, gesturing behind the crowd. Aimee gave a slight smile at the applause but she stood frozen where she was standing. She didn't want to bump into anyone or stepping on someone's toes.

It had been a week since the death of Francois and Abigail. News had reached the public quickly but they weren't so gobbled up at it. They assumed the Opera Ghost did it. They cared more of Aimee's performance. They had praised her singing but paired her up with Nicholas as a budding romance in the theater. No matter how much she denied it, the rumors and gossip spread faster than her lips could form the word 'No'. Nicholas didn't mind since he had been through it before when he was in America. He even confirmed it as a joke to make Aimee even more embarrassed about it.

Erik had taken a short trip to Italy for a few days to gather inspiration, leaving Aimee sad and feeling alone. Her frequent visits to his lair had brought the two closer together but with Erik's past with Christine, he tried his best to not further any complications with Aimee.

Nicholas brown eyes flickered at Aimee who was staring blankly ahead whilst guests mingled amongst her. _It's like she's invisible to them…_He finished his drink and walked over to Aimee.

"So," he spoke, snapping Aimee out of her thinking. "What say you and I hold hands together for the rest of the night?" He smiled seeing the red formed on her cheeks.

"You're making a scene," Aimee said, hearing giggles around her. Nicholas only chuckled.

"It's alright. Haven't you ever played along?" Nicholas asks, guiding her toward a group of his friends.

* * *

><p>Erik put down the latest newspaper on his desk, staring at it intently. "Opera Ghost kills two victims. Will his reign of terror ever end?" He let out a sigh, folding the newspaper in half and set it aside. Whenever a death occurs, he is always put in the limelight for it.<p>

"No, I don't think my reign of terror will end," He mockingly answers back the bold titles of the newspaper that stood out to him. He grabs his newly written letters to give to the managers, the patron and so on. Most were the same, demanding for his pay. Others were just a warning as to keep his Box Five empty. Laughter and music were getting closer to him as he ascended the stairs. The diner was filled with crowded guests- _drunken _guests that were acting a fool of themselves.

He only scoffed and searched for one familiar female. She wasn't there. Erik decided to make a quick stop at Aimee's room but seem to have his own battle. Why would he bother to check on her when he needs to get on delivering the letters and go back, writing his music? He stayed hidden in the shadows as he made his way to Aimee's room. It was empty around the hall, rather like the floor where the diner located. He made a quick knock and let himself in, gently closing the door.

Aimee was seated on the vanity chair, brushing her hair. He caught a faint smell of toffee and apple. It was a very sweet, alluring smell. As if she knew who was there, Aimee looked his way. She gave a little smile. She knew who was there.

"The party gotten too loud for you, Erik?" she asks, setting the brush down. He shook his head, picking a seat far away from her. Any closer, he would lose his temptations.

"No," he shook his head, "I was just going to send these letters to the managers," he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "Shouldn't you be at the party? After all, it is for you."

"I was, but I didn't feel comfortable with so many people around me. I did have fun though. However, I don't attend a party that ends in the morning," She stood up, going over to her little bookshelf, running her fingers along the spine.

"Where's your brother?" he asks, watching how she pulls out a book, touching the front cover of the book and place it back.

"He's with Christine. Out to dinner, I think." She then pulls out another book, which Erik stood up and looks over her shoulder.

"What is that?" he asks, looking at the blank cover.

"A book." She handed the book to him, listening as he flips through the pages.

"But there's nothing here." She let out a laugh, taking it away from him.

"How is it that you claim to travel the world and learn many languages, but you seem to fluster about this particular one?" She pointed to the book as she sat down.

"I did travel the world. But I never learned the language of…that."

"It's alright. I'll read some to you." Erik looked at the small clock above the door. It was only eleven. One page couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Thank you, Guest for your wonderful review but also your thoughtful advice. I do see my character as a mary sue but aren't all characters are? I hope to see more from your reviews from you. I do wish to need more help from unsueify Aimee but I can't because you're signed off and Anonymous. and you didn't try to kill me like the previous anonymous guest (xD) nonetheless, thanks<p>

P.s. No, I am not dead lol. Just spending time with family over the holidays. I'll update more from now.


	27. Chapter 25

It was a quarter till noon arrives and Erik has done completely nothing. He has been kept from writing any music numbers which were great ideas but it seems a certain person in his mind had put his thinking aside. He dropped the pen on the blank sheet of paper to fold his arms with a frown. He would write many pieces, some of which were brilliant and some were unfinished. Why can't he write a simple thing down? His jaw clenched in frustration trying to block Aimee's face from his mind. He looked to his right. The newly fresh stack of written letters was needed to be delivered anyway.

Erik stood up from his chair to make his way over to the table. Some letters were same as before: demanding his pay, telling the musicians to tune their instruments. There were some threatening messages but only subliminally. He had hoped this year would have more plays and more production. But ever since a newcomer came, everything seems to come to a halt. Erik had just written the role of Arabella just for Aimee, just as he written the role of Countess for Christine.

He wanted to punch himself for starting this infatuation over. His face held a scowl as he delivered the letters through secret tunnels and passageways. It seems no matter where he goes or what he does, he will always be the scape goat. Abigail and Francois' death had no ties to him whatsoever. But it seems people think otherwise.

The thought of them believing he killed them out of jealousy for Aimee had put a grin on his face as he delivered the last letter. _Let them think that, _he thought. _This wouldn't be the first I've encounter with these kinds of situation before. _

* * *

><p>A cold lick came in contact with Aimee's hand to eat the food off that she had held out as an offering. Her hand reeled back, unsure of what kind of animal just did that. Nicholas had taken her to the petting zoo which was newly opened to let her mind off and relax. Nothing has been heard from the Opera Ghost of a new play. The constructions of the newly sculpted and painted statues were done and now the roof was being prepared. It was close to the holidays and everyone wanted to spend their own time with their loved ones.<p>

The opera house was getting more and more empty as half the workers were taking their leave on vacation whilst the rest stayed behind because they had chosen the opera house as their permanent home.

"You're scaring the goat, Aimee," Nicholas said, walking towards her. He took her arm, placing it back out like she had before and gently coaxed the goat that was the nearest. It accepted the food and cleaned off her hand.

"You're better at this than I am," Aimee said, waiting as Nicholas wipe her hand cleanly with a sanitizing wipe that he had personally brought from his homeland.

"I grew up in a farm." Said Nicholas as the two continued the path down to more animals in their pen.

"Really?" Aimee ask, clinging tight to his right arm since she didn't want to get lost. There were more people coming in and she felt suffocated. Normally, she would enjoy being in big crowds because it would mean less people would stare at her but now that she is known, there would always be someone to stop her and chat with her. She used to be willing to stop and answer any questions but not it seems they were getting aggressive.

"No," Nicholas chuckled. "I was just teasing you. I grew up in a privileged home. Although my neighbor did have a farm. So I guess it counts." Aimee only shook her head and said nothing. He then led her around the petting zoo, letting her pet the animal and tell her what it was and how it feels descriptively. The entire time, she had a wide smile on her face.

"I really needed that. Thank you," she said after they stopped for a cup of hot chocolate in the café. It had started to snow which led to the zoo closing early. The two had just settled down for a cup of hot chocolate when a group of girls shuffled over to their spot and admire Nicholas with a bit of whisper and giggles. Aimee gave a slight smile and warmed her hands with the cup.

Sensing that Aimee felt uncomfortable by the girls, he did the one thing that would work on any women. He winked at them. They tittered and walked away, every once in a while to look back at Nicholas.

"Was it like this in America?" Aimee asks, gesturing her hand to the spot where the girls had been.

"Well," Nicholas said after sipping his cup. "My father wanted me to run his company. It was a fruit wine company. I didn't feel passionate about it like he did. Instead I found opera. Of course," He shrugged, easing back. "My friends laughed at me for choosing such a thing."

"Opera is beautiful," Aimee said.

"Try telling that to my father. But when they saw me perform, they stopped the teasing and taunting. And of course, I didn't get recognize overnight. It took time but it was worth the wait." Nicholas said. The two stood up and left the cooled hot chocolate on the table with a tip. They left the café and walk back to the opera house.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Nicholas asks when they had reached the opera house. There were a buzz going around but the two didn't know what.<p>

"Aimee will receive an understudy." Firmin replied.

"Understudy?" Aimee repeated. Her brows knitted together in confusion. "Who?"

"Her name is Clarisse Moreau. She is from a small town in France," Firmin said nonchalantly waving his hand.

"But I have nothing to offer to her."

"Surely, you must," Firmin said looking at her. "Christine will be by your side." Aimee thought about this. She hasn't been in the opera house for a long time and now this?

"I'll think about it," said Aimee excusing herself, walking back to her room. She had to talk to Erik about this. As she turned a corner, a sudden silence fell around her. No one was around this floor.

"Where are you going?" She heard Erik's voice behind her. She stopped in her tracks to turn her ear towards his voice.

"To your lair. I needed to talk to you." Erik scoffed and emerged from the shadows.

"Well, you're going the way," Gently he took her arm and led her to the right path to his lair.

"What did you wanted to tell me?" he asks, pulling back the heavy red curtain. There he continued to lead her. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and found his way to the lit corridor in no time.

"Did you hear? I might have an understudy." Aimee moved her hand to Erik's for a better grip which cause Erik's heart to pump faster. _Good thing she can't see my face right now. _

"Yes," replied Erik. "Clarisse Moreau. An apprentice." Erik let the word rolled down his tongue. They finally reached the lair and he settled Aimee into a comfortable chair. "It does seem strange and with a lot that has happened. Why would she want to learn here?"

Aimee shrugged and eased back into her chair. "I don't mind but what if she's like Abigail?" She blocked the thought of how she was forced into the closet. How evil Abigail could be. No one has spoken about the event ever since.

"The managers may approve but they forgot who runs this opera house."

"You won't kill her?" Her silver eyes locked onto his as if she knew where he was.

"I can't promise you that."


	28. Chapter 26

The following week of preparing for the arrival for Clarisse was a bit hectic. Not only were they giving an extra room by Aimee's room for Clarisse, but a new play was coming in which Aimee had to study for with Christine. The managers had to finish with the monthly payment for the O.G but also firing and hiring new dancers and maid.

"I really didn't see the point in creating a room for her," Aimee said, frowning a bit. The loud repetitive tapping of hammering echoed through the entire theater, giving everyone a headache. Christine gently massaged her own temples, guiding the two away from the noise far away as possible.

"They want her to feel comfortable, that's all."

"What time will she arrive?" Aimee asks, finding herself a seat in the audience section. Christine sat down beside her, enjoying the silence of the theater.

"In the afternoon. No specific time. Her mother will be coming here as well." Replied Christine. She lifted her ankles and places them over the chair in front of her legs to stretch them out.

"Her mother is coming," Aimee repeated, unfazed.

"She's a young girl, Aimee. She's only 15." Aimee nodded, understanding. The theater was once silent. Except the occasional echo of hammering from outside.

"There you two are. I've been looking for you girls everywhere." Mme. Giry said, huffing and puffing. The two sat up, catching up to Mme. Giry. She gestured for them to follow her.

"What happened?" Christine asks, taking Aimee's hand. They were guided to the foyer where a crowd was already waiting, looking at the door.

"Clarisse has arrived." Said Mme. Giry. _Here goes…_Aimee thought, squeezing her way through the front. The door opened and a woman dressed in dark colors burst in, almost having the door openers fall back a bit.

"Charlotte Moreau. The mother. Or dragon, if you prefer," Christine said to Aimee, causing her to giggle. The two managers greeted Charlotte kindly but she ignored their welcoming and sharply told Clarisse to hurry up. All eyes followed the door as a young girl walk through. Her blonde hair formed almost an aura around her when the sun hit it. Her blue eyes were wide and cautious as the two managers welcomed her warmly.

"How does she look?" Aimee asks, tugging on Christine's arm sleeve.

"Nothing like Abigail," Replied Christine as Clarisse wandered toward their direction.

"Hello," Clarisse said softly. "I'm Clarisse, I'm the new understudy." All eyes were on them now. Nicholas observed how Clarisse was timid and shy. Unlike her mother, who was already criticizing about everything.

"She's worse than Carlotta," John muttered beside him. Nicholas only nodded in agreement and tuned in to Aimee's conversation.

"I am honored you are to be my understudy." That left a smile on Clarisse's face. Charlotte quickly stepped in front of Clarisse, causing Christine to step back a bit.

"Aimee Beaumont?" Charlotte asks, eyeing her up and down like she was a piece of meat.

"Yes, I hope you enjoy your stay and I can't wait to teach Claris-"

"Don't try anything silly with my daughter," Charlotte hiss, cutting her off. "I've heard stories about this place. And I'm to make sure my daughter will not be involved in any kind of acts of this place. Miss Aimee, I am to watch a close eye on you."

Aimee felt her cheeks beginning to get red and hot. She was going to say something but her brother beat her to it.

"Welcome, Moreau of two. Good afternoon, Clarisse and to you Charlotte. I see you're getting acquainted with our family? Everyone back to your place." He announced. The crowd disperses much to their dislike.

"Christine would you show Clarisse to her room? I'd like to have a word with Charlotte and Aimee." Christine nodded, taking Clarisse's hand, guiding her up the stairs in their own small conversation.

"Madame Moreau, are we to have a problem here? Clarisse is in good care with Aimee. There should be no need to threaten her." Matt said, looking at Aimee behind Charlotte's hair. She was staring back at him, biting her lip.

"I was only making a statement." Charlotte replied.

"Ah yes, but you did it in a way to embarrass her." Matt called for Firmin and waited until he came forward.

"Yes, monsieur?" Firmin asks.

"Would you mind assisting Madame Charlotte to her room? And also, have someone bring all her suitcases upstairs." Once the two were gone, Matt took Aimee's hand.

"How'd I do?"

"You were quite admirable back there, my hero." She feigned a hand over her forehead with a sigh, followed by a giggle. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you'd be silent to Charlotte. Remember the trip I told you we should go to together?" He asks, leaning against the stair rail.

"Yes, and I told you what's fun about it if I can't see."

"I'm uninviting you."

A raised eyebrow came from Aimee, "For who?"

"Christine. I'm thinking of proposing to her there." Aimee leaned back on the stair rail, thinking this over. Was he serious about this? What about Christine?

"Matt," she said gently, "the last time you proposed, it didn't end so well. Are you prepared for this one?" But of course, the last time she had left him for another man. This time, he doesn't know what would happen.

"Yes," he finally said. "And I'll be okay if she says no." Aimee wrapped her arms around her brother very tightly.

* * *

><p>"Christine, the cast is joining for a tune up. Do you want to come?" Aimee asks, coming in. Christine turned away from her friend to shield herself away.<p>

"No, I'll be fine up here," She said faltering a smile. She had been crying. Aimee frowned at the shaky in her voice. She could sense something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Aimee asks, closing the door behind her. She followed to the direction of Christine's voice, taking her hand.

"It's a big secret." Christine said sadly and almost shamefully. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to form new tears.

"A bad secret?" Asks Aimee, her eyes widening.

"No, unless you think it is." Christine raises a shaky hand to wipe away a falling tear.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." Aimee said gently, lifting a hand. Her palm rested upon Christine's cheek as comfort. The pad of her thumb rubbing away a tear on her wet cheek.

"I'm pregnant."


	29. Chapter 27

"This is perfect!" Aimee said, smiling to Christine. With the news of Christine pregnant and her brother taking her on a trip to propose is almost _too _perfect. She clasps her friend's hand and told her what Matt was planning to do except the proposal. As the two walk down the stairs, Clarisse was waiting at the bottom, wanting to talk to Aimee. The two parted ways and Aimee place a hand on Clarisse's shoulder to let her guide her.

"My mother made you this tea. It's to help soothe your vocal cords from being damaged. I set it in your bedroom. By your nightstand."

"Oh, how kind of her." Aimee said. "Tell her I said thank you." Silence settled between them before Aimee spoke up.

"Clarisse, you don't mind at how…controlling your mother is?" Aimee asks. The feel of chilled air hit her skin and she knew they were outside.

"No, not at all. Ever since my father died, I'm the only one she leans on. I cook, clean, and took care of her since I was a child."

"But you're so young."

Clarisse nodded but didn't mind, "I'm used to it, really." As the two drifted off into their conversations, meanwhile, Erik slipped inside Aimee's room. The first thing he notices was the cup of tea on her nightstand. He bent down to sniff it. The scent of chamomile filled his nose.

"Hm," he said, examining anything cloudy in the liquid. He was not taking any chances of Aimee being harmed by the newcomers. Something about Clarisse's mother seemed to unsettle him.

* * *

><p>Christine and Matt announced they were going on a trip in south of France to relax and be away from stress. The two managers were put in charge while the young couples were gone for a week. Aimee wished the two good luck along with the rest of the crew in the foyer.<p>

"That seemed rather quick…" Aimee said to herself.

"Aimee, it's time for your checkup with the doctor. Come along now," Cecile said gently, taking her arm.

"I'm sure my eyesight is nowhere improved." Cecile only scoffed at her, pushing her into the next carriage. The ride was carried on with bits of conversations pieces here and there by the two, while Cecile enjoyed the scenery and Aimee enjoying the smell of fresh baked goods and sounds of music and laughter of children.

"What do you think of Clarisse?" Aimee asks. The carriage shook slightly as it ran over a few rocks on the pavement.

"She seems like a lovely girl. But her mother," Cecile shuddered. "The woman has eyes like a hawk. She made me clean the entire upper floor. _Me only. _Only because it had a speck of dust. If I hear another peep from her, I swear ill be the one giving her a mouthful." The driver coughed at Cecile but carried on. Aimee gasp at her friend's words.

"Cecile!" she said shocked. The two broke into laughter. "Yes, she is a bit scary." Aimee admits. She only wandered what it'll be like living in the opera house with that woman. Everyone would go mad. The carriage arrived at the destination and the two lady tipped the driver before getting off.

"Ah, Mademoiselle. Lovely to see you again." Aimee only grinned at his poor pun but nodded her head at him. He directed her to a private room to examine her eyes with Cecile following behind. As soon as Aimee settled down, he examined thoroughly with each eye, carefully checking to see if anything had improved or stayed the same. After a few minutes, he took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His eyes had strain so much, they dried.

"Well?" Aimee ask, anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Well," he sighed. "It's a bit…uncommon, in your condition that is."

"What do you mean?" She frowned in confusion, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Ever since your eyes were damaged by an acidic solution, your eye colors have changed as well." Aimee nodded, knowing that. "But it seems your natural color is coming back. I may be a doctor for many years and yet, I've never seen anything like this."

"You're saying I'm getting my vision back?" Aimee asks hopeful. She didn't want to sound too excited. But please let it be true to her.

He nodded, "But slowly over time. However, the chances are slim. You could see with both eyes again. Or one eye might be able to see only. But we could speed the process a bit quicker with eye surgery if you'd like." Aimee leaned back, thinking it over. She had a discussion about this with Matt last week but he told her to choose whatever she felt was right.

"Will there be any…mistakes during the procedure?"

"None that I know of. It's your choice, Aimee."

* * *

><p>Charlotte had finished an hour of putting almost every crew into labor about cleaning the entire opera house. There were many fusses about it but none had the courage to stand up to her. Her hands were on her waist while she inspects a finished polish bannister when a familiar face beckoned to her.<p>

"What is it?" Charlotte whispered. She didn't want anyone to hear.

"The tea is in her room. I did what you told me too." Charlotte nodded, sending the anonymous off while she returned to the bannister. A smug smile spread across her cheeks as she wiped the wood with her two fingers. "Once you take a sip of my tea, you'll never be able to sing again, Aimee."

* * *

><p>AN: WHOO well I'm glad and sad to say this story is coming to an end. A bittersweet really. But all in all, I'm so happy it almost pass the 30 chapters mark. YAHOO! I'm going to be moving onto new stories and hopefully see you there reading and enjoying it! High five to all of you who were with me along while I was writing this story !


	30. Chapter 28

"Tomorrow?" Erik ask, sitting down. Aimee had given him the news that she had agreed to have eye surgery for her to see again. Even though he was happy for her, he wasn't so happy for his self. She will finally know what he looks like. His fingers ran over the mask that covered half of his face, almost going into a daze like state.

"Yes," Aimee said, wringing her hands. "I'm also nervous. The doctor said I won't recover for weeks so now I'll let Clarisse be in the play instead of me. Are you happy for me?" She asks, smiling.

"Of course," Erik replied, snapping out of the state. "You get to finally see again. You'll be in awe when you finally see my home."

"Will it be safe?" Erik asks, shuffling through the pages to find a blank sheet music.

"He said it'll take maybe a week or more. But I don't know I'm a bit excited. You don't sound happy." Aimee said, cocking her head a bit. He sounded almost sad, and frustrated. "Is it because I get to finally to see how you look?" When he didn't answer, she nodded to herself. "You know I don't care about appearances."

He sighed, setting his quill down on his music sheet. "It's not that. It's….I don't want to see how you react when you see me. With my mask."

Aimee slowly stood up, getting ready to leave. She turned around, "Don't hide from me when my bandages come off. I'll know where to find you."

* * *

><p>"Are you excited?" Clarisse ask, holding onto her friend's hand. A walk in the park would help the two of them take their mind off things. Aimee grinned, running the flowers with her fingertips. Spring has returned.<p>

"A bit. But also nervous. And scared." Aimee could feel her stomach churning at the thought of what's to come tomorrow. To finally to be able to see again would be a great joy to her. But also a sad thing because being blind was what made her different. Either way, she'll still be happy.

"Clarisse, since I will be needing rest after the surgery, will you take my place on the stage to sing?" Clarisse abruptly stop to look at her with wide eyes.

"Me? But Aimee- that's too soon." Aimee smiled and continued walking.

"You'll be fine. I'll still be there to train you." Suddenly she felt her chest compress and choke up a cough.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse ask, patting her back. Aimee shook her head after the cough was gone.

"I don't know. This never happened to me before. I feel tired. Come on, let's head back." Clarisse knew what was going on. But she couldn't tell.

"Have you drunk my mother's tea today?" she asks, the two rounding a corner.

"Yes, but I doubt that's what's causing it." Aimee frowned, placing a hand over her stomach. She felt a slight pain but ignored it. It must be her nerves working for tomorrow's surgery. Clarisse chewed her bottom lip, looking with concern at her friend. She knows what's causing Aimee to cough. Her hands bunch into a fist as the two continued to the path back to the opera house.

* * *

><p>Erik narrowed his eyes looking at Charlotte as she snapped at a dancer for being in her way. He sneered, leaning further into the shadows. He peeked out again, seeing Charlotte preparing tea for Aimee. He watches closer seeing Charlotte put in an extra bag, stirring it. After a few minutes she left the room. Erik slips down the hidden spot he had been hiding. He took the cup, pouring it into a bottle, closing it off with a cork.<p>

Something wasn't sitting right and Erik had to find out.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So sorry for not upating and for a short chapter. But today I had to quit my job because the long hours were not to my liking. (coming home late is not an option in this household) I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer. Maybe the last chapter? Who knows. see you in the next chapter<p> 


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: I don't know what happen but everytime I try to go to the manage stories to upload this chapter, Fanfiction freezes and then error messages goes on. I was so sad because I was really excited to upload this. Anyway I'm gonna stop rambling before I spill any spoilers. See you down below!**

* * *

><p>"Erik? Are you here?" Aimee asks, using the wall as her guide to walk around the lair. She had one more day until the surgery and she wanted to speak to him. When Erik responded back, she followed his voice and found herself a seat to sit on.<p>

"Tomorrow's the surgery." She said.

"That's good." Erik said, taking a sip of his liquor.

"Is something wrong?" Aimee asks, frowning. He had been acting unusual. She didn't want to question it but now it just pricks her. Erik sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Hell, he'll just have to say it.

"I never thought the opera house would have a blind leading lady. But it did, and I found…" he stopped before he could go further. She stood up, closing the space between them. Aimee places her hand over his. It felt warm and soft but also right.

"What did you find?" He swallows a lump in his throat, "I found myself in love with you." Aimee grip the edge of the chair with her other hand to steady herself.

"Erik..."

He shook his head, stopping her. "Don't say a word. Please. I've already gone through a lot of series of unfortunate events. I just need to hear you say it back." Her gaze locked onto his for a long time.

"If anyone finds out..." He closes the space between them. His hands cupped her face.

"You mean _if _they find out, Mon Aimee."

* * *

><p>The next day, Aimee had been wringing her hands, causing them to sweat even more. She was excited but also nervous. All the negative thoughts of anything going wrong in her head had to be ignored or else she wouldn't go through with it. Clarisse had stayed with her while they were waiting for the preparation of her surgery. Aimee gripped her friend's hand hard, hearing metal instruments clinking.<p>

"Aimee, it'll be okay." Clarisse assured, placing her hand over her friend's.

"What if it isn't?" Aimee ask, her eyes widening. Before Clarisse could say anything, Aimee was called into the room.

"Don't worry; I'll be right here, waiting for you when you wake up." She called before the door close her out.

"Alright, Aimee you will be under anesthesia that will lessen the pain and you won't feel a thing." He instructed her to change into a different robe, with the help of a nurse in a different room before she was guided back. Her nose picked up a strange smell that the doctor had gave her and she swayed a bit. The nurse caught her, guiding her to the table.

"Count backwards from ten," He instructed. She did what she was told and felt her eyes drooping, getting heavier before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Aimee?" The voice sounded distant but close. She frowned, slightly moving her head. Where was she? Her ears throb but her eyes felt painful. She tried to open them but there was something blocking her eyes from opening. It was a piece of cloth that was tied over her eyes.<p>

"The surgery went well," The voice was clear now. It was her doctor. The nurse helped sit her up and Aimee angled her head around.

"Why can't I see yet?" She asks.

He chuckled, "Give it three days. Your vision will be blurry at first and maybe sensitive to bright lights. But slowly, your eyes will adjust and you'll be able to finally see." He left the room so Aimee can be dressed by the nurse and be leaded out to go home. Clarisse had been waiting for hours and hopped up seeing Aimee stepping out of the room.

"Three days? That's a bit fast." Clarisse said in the carriage.

"I feel dizzy. I think it'd be best if I rest for today." Clarisse nodded and help her friend out of the carriage, taking her up to the room. She left Cecile to tend Aimee's needs while she went out to search for her mother.

"Oh good, you're here. Take this, let her drink it." Charlotte said, picking up the small try with the cup of tea." Clarisse took it but stood there, frowning at the liquid.

Charlotte raised her brow, "What are you waiting for? Take it up to her." Clarisse let out a heavy sigh but trudged up the steps, placing the cup down by the nightstand. She took a long look at her friend and walk out of the room, without saying anything.

* * *

><p>The second day was terrible for Aimee. Her eyes were giving her constant pain and throbbing, she couldn't fall asleep. She tried to sleep it out but it didn't work, much to her displeased state. The entire day, she refused to leave her bed, not wanting to get around. She much prefers the bed.<p>

"Can't sleep?" Erik asks, sitting down on the bed.

"Very." She replied back, disgruntled.

"I'll sing for you." She snuggled back under the covers. Minutes later, she fell asleep to his song. Her chest rising up and down and not a sound of complaint coming from her. Erik leans down to kiss her forehead before getting up to leave. He had to pay a visit to a doctor that should be finished analyzing the sample of the tea Erik had took from the cup of tea.

* * *

><p>Aimee had just finished unwrapping the last strip of cloth that had bound her eyes and slowly, she blinked open. Her eyes shut tight against the harsh sunlight. She turned her head away from the light to blink a couple of times.<p>

"Be careful," Nicholas said watching her. Aimee looks around her, laughing in joy. She can finally see everything. The colors were clear and bright all around her. She looked at herself in the mirror, grinning very wide.

"What do you want to do first?" Nicholas asks her. Aimee looks out the window, towards the sun. Her palm flattens against the window.

"Let's go outside." She replied, grabbing his hand. The first thing the two stop at was the busy streets of Paris. Aimee was in awe at everything in front of her. The colors were beautiful that it overwhelmed her a bit. What seemed like a few minutes felt like hours for Nicholas until she decided to try the pastry shop.

"I can't wait for my brother to come home. He'll be amazed and happy."

"I'm glad," Said Nicholas biting into his ice cream cone. He made a face indicating he had a brain freeze. Once they were finished, Aimee went back to the opera house to grab Clarisse and Meg for a day out with her. She had much to do with so little time for today. She wanted to explore everything, see everything with her new eyes. The girls were clamoring with excitement as they enter a boutique with a not so happy Nicholas trailing behind.

"No more wearing pastel dresses. I want to try on everything!" Aimee shouted with glee, pulling all kinds of dresses into her arms as much as she can.

* * *

><p>"Do you think the public will still like me even though I can see again?" Aimee asks. Nighttime had stretched over, setting in quickly with a hue of purple and blues in the sky. The streets were slowly closing up to start another day whilst few were walking through. Aimee had sent the two girls off to bed from shopping to the point they were struggling to walk into the dormitory. As for Nicholas and Aimee, the two decided to have a small snack on the rooftop with small conversations.<p>

"I don't think so. They came to hear you sing. Not how you look." He replied. With that reassurance, Aimee said nothing else but bit off her apple piece. She glances up seeing stars for the first time.

"It's been so long since I've seen the stars. I had almost forgotten how they look. And the moon too." Said Aimee, lying down to observe the night sky.

"Take your time then. There's no need to rush."

* * *

><p>"Aimee, start on the next piece," The conductor said, turning on a page. She nodded, readying herself. The music started but before she could sing a note, she felt as if her throat constricted and the only thing that came out was a cough and sputtering. The music stopped as Aimee rubs her throat clearing it slightly.<p>

"Something wrong?" He asks with concern.

Aimee shook her head, "I must have caught a cold."

"Alright, take a break. We'll practice without you then." Aimee tried to sing a key but nothing came out. Only a cough and a croak.

"What happened? You are not losing your singing ability, are you?" Meg asks.

"Don't say that Meg. What if it comes true?"

Meg shook her head, "Sorry. Rest up in your room. I'll bring a warm drink for you." Aimee nodded and did what she was told. Cecile helped her undress into an outfit fit for comfort. A hand lay on Aimee's forehead from Cecile when she settled in.

"Well your temperatures fine." Cecile said, taking her hand off. Aimee slid under the covers, feeling a bit weak and dizzy.

"It must be when I was on the rooftop with Nicholas. I didn't bring my shawl." Cecile immediately fusses about dressing warm even if it was spring. Aimee closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep, dreaming about the stage.

* * *

><p>Meg hummed a light tune as she poured the hot liquid into the cup that mixed the tea leaves together, creating a golden brown liquid. Steam rise from the tea and Meg got a whiff of sweet aroma.<p>

"What's that you're making?" Clarisse ask coming in the kitchen.

"A tea for Aimee. She had a struggle singing today so I thought I make something to soothe her." Replied Meg.

"I'll bring it up to her," Clarisse offered taking the tray. Meg nodded, leaving the kitchen without a word. Clarisse set the tray down to dig in her pockets. Her fingers pulled out a packet of her mother's special tea. The tea leaves were black with bits of white pieces mixed into the bag. Clarisse let out a sigh, struggling to put it in the small tea kettle. She knows what is happening to Aimee but she wanted to stop it.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asks, poking her head through. Clarisse jumped a bit almost dropping the bag, startled by her mother.

"I'm just bringing the tea up to Aimee. She couldn't sing today,"

"The tea is working faster than I expected. Well?" She asks, gesturing to the tea bag Clarisse was holding. "Put it in!"

Clarisse almost balled up the bag but once again listening to her mother, she put the bag in the tea kettle closing it with the lid. A sudden weight came onto Clarisse but she dared not show it in front of her mother.

"Now bring it up to her." Charlotte left, leaving Clarisse alone.

She slowly ascend the stairs as soon as Clarisse reach inside Aimee's room, she quietly set the tea tray down on her nightstand. Clarisse looked at Aimee. Her face was contorted in her sleep. The tea was doing that to her. At first it was to feel like a slight cold. And then after a while, slowly the throat constricts until the air was blocked. And then no more speaking or singing. Without thinking Clarisse took the tea kettle and poured the rest onto Aimee's flower pot she had sitting by the window. She couldn't do it. Not to her only friend.

* * *

><p>"Where on earth are you going at this time?" Cecile asks, placing her hands on her hip with a stern look. Aimee had woken up from her nap and was now scrambling to put clothes on.<p>

"It'll only be a second. I promise!" Aimee said, running to the hidden entrance that would eventually lead her to the lair. Her shoes pattered against the stone staircase. Erik had his back turned so he didn't see Aimee appearing.

"I can finally see now." She announced. He stopped what he was doing and turned slightly towards. His good side, not his mask.

"Turn around." She said. He sighed. He turned but still has his other face hidden.

"I'm not leaving until you turned around," Aimee said crossing his arms stubbornly. Erik let out a heavy sigh. He closes the book to turn around slowly.

"Now you see," He said softly, "Why I can't be seen."

"The mask doesn't bother me, you know that. Now stop being a baby." Erik scoffed and the for the first time smile.

* * *

><p>"What news have you got from my brother?" Aimee asks the managers the next morning. They were reading out loud the letter Matt had sent just a few days ago. The letter had said basic things. To remember to keep the opera house clean and to respect each other and also to the opera ghost. But no news for Aimee.<p>

"Mademoiselle this is for you. From Christine." Monsieur Firmin said, pulling out a smaller letter from his pocket. Aimee nodded and unfolded the letter. Christine had taken the time to write it out in braille since she didn't know Aimee had recent gotten eye surgery. Aimee read the letter. Christine had announced the two were married. She had told him about the pregnancy and he was thrilled. Aimee couldn't help but smile at her friend's happiness. Especially Matt. He had deserved every happiness he can get.

She folded the letter back in the envelope and went up the stairs. She couldn't wait to write back but the two newlyweds were to be back here next week. The crew and staff had immediately set to work to clean the opera house from ceiling to floor to prepare for the arrival of Matt and Christine. Aimee will just have to hold her tongue until they were back. Then she will spill everything.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Aimee had mainly explored the streets and familiarizing herself with the roads. But also, she spent her time with Erik, exploring the opera house from the roof to his lair. She didn't mind about his mask only a bit annoyed that Erik had been paranoid and self-conscience about what she thought. She bid Erik goodbye with a kiss and left to go to the foyer.<p>

The foyer was full than before when Matt had left. Aimee gently elbowed her way through. Many had greeted the couple, congratulating on their marriage. She blew out air when there were more people in front of her.

"Monsieur Beaumont, while you were away I'd like to share some news with you," Monsieur Andre said. "Your sister had undergone eye surgery." The two managers grinned secretly at each other.

"What?" Matt and Christine said simultaneously, "How is she? Where is she?"

Andre shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm not the one to answer to that. You'll have to ask her that yourselves."

Aimee finally reach the front of the crowd and fluff out her skirt. She straightened her back and caught Matt's eyes.

"Aimee," Matt said approaching her. "Do you know who I am?" Aimee rolled her eyes but ran into her brother's arm.

"Of course I do, you fool." He hugged her tightly, spinning her into a full circle. Firmin begin to snap at the workers to disperse.

"Let me look at you," His hands cupped her jaw, angling her head this way and that. "... amazing your eye color is back as well." He hugged her once more but tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand?" He asks.

"I don't know. I thought it'd be a nice surprise when you come home," Aimee look at the woman behind Matt's shoulders. She had brown hair that were curled and pinned to the back of her head. Her warm brown eyes were looking back at her, a kind smile.

"Christine," Aimee said running to hug her friend.

"How did you know?" Christine asks, laughing a bit.

"I had a feeling. Come you two, we all have something to share over dinner." Aimee said, gathering the two together. Matt curled both his arms around the twos shoulders as they walk and converse to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Clarisse furiously walk by the dancers, almost bumping into their shoulders. She didn't care if they curse at her for not watching where she was going. She needed to find her mother. Few minutes later, she found her mother in the kitchen, alone.<p>

"I don't want to do this anymore. I quit. You can finish the dirty work yourself, mother." She sneered at Charlotte. Immediately, Clarisse wrists were locked by her mother's hands and pull back to meet her gaze.

"Who do you think you are to run this? Have I not given you many opportunities to sing in other theaters?" Clarisse snatched her hand back glaring.

"I would have done a good job without you sabotaging every singers chords. I won't let you harm Aimee. She's the only true friend I have here."

Charlotte scoffed, "True friend? Then why does she have the lead role instead of you?"

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore. No role is important to me if my friend is hurt." Clarisse walk over to the freshly brewed cup of chamomile tea that had the poisonous unknown ingredient that her mother only knew. She picked it up, not caring about her fingers burning a bit at the heat. She raises it above her head and smashes it to the floor. The liquid spilling everywhere, spreading out across her. The pieces of the cup scattered everywhere.

"I'll only make more." Charlotte said, laughing.

"I'll stop you," Clarisse said. She was done following her mother's orders. She did feel guilty for destroying other lead singers for the role but she was young and naïve back then. She had striven to please her mother. But now those days are over.

"Be careful darling," Charlotte purred.

Clarisse stopped midway through the door to look back. The more she drinks the shorter time she has.

"What is it you've put in there?" She was halfway out the door and toward the stairs now. Her mother following closely behind. No one was around the area which was a good thing or else they would see the scene in front of them, unfolding.

"Fungus. It's slowly eating her insides."

"You monster!" Clarisse screamed, lunging at her. Everything went fast for the two as one struggle to overpower the other. The only thing she remembered was clawing for her mother's face. Charlotte threw her off and touches her own cheek. When she pulls back, seeing blood on her fingers, fury washed over her as her charge at Clarisse.

Without thinking, her hands push Clarisse over the stair rail. Eyes widen from shock, Clarisse screamed as her body fell backward, landing on the bottom floor of the theater. Charlotte blink, and gasp, realizing what she had done. She screams out her daughter's name as she races down the stairs to her unconscious body. Many gathered a crowd around the two with concern on their face as they looked at Clarisse.

"What happened here? What's going on?" Aimee pushed the crowd away to see for herself. She gasps, feeling the tears form in her eyes. Clarisse had land on her front, her arm twisted in a way where there was a bone sticking out. There was barely sign of movement from her.

"I didn't mean too!" Charlotte sobbed, clinging to her daughter's body. "I didn't mean to," She repeated over and over.

"Someone, get the doctor!" Aimee called. She crouch low to gently take Clarisse away from her mother's arms.

"I'll only look," she said softly. Charlotte sniffed, letting go of her, careful not to damage her right arm further. Aimee turned Clarisse head side to side seeing her right side is badly bruised. There were a few scratches on her neck, face and arms as well.

"Someone help me lift her up and carry her to my room." Aimee said. After a few minutes of setting Clarisse in her bed, she smoothed back the hair. Her skin felt cold and clammy against Aimee's palm.

"Aimee, the doctor is here. You can take a break now." Cecile said. Aimee nodded, standing up and make way for the doctor to come through. Charlotte was biting her nails in a corner, looking out the window.

"What happened between the two of you?" Aimee asks. Charlotte let go of her hand and, letting out a stressed sigh.

"We were having one of our typical arguments. And it all happened in a blur. I don't know what came over me when I pushed her over." Charlotte choked and places her hand over her mouth from crying out loud. Aimee pleased a reassuring hand on her back.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to do it intentionally. We'll all pray for her to be alright." Aimee gathered Charlotte into her harms as her eyes look at Clarisse, wandering what had triggered her mother to push her over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW was that not intense or what! Charlotte is one crazy lady! Only one or two more chapters and this story is ending! See you in the next one!**


	32. Chapter 30 (Final!)

**A/N: We did it. We reached up to 30 Chapters of See No Music! EEEEK See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Aimee plopped on the swan bed, letting all her exhaustion out as she closes her eyes to relax.<p>

"Tough day?" Erik asks, coming in the entrance.

"You don't know half of it. Clarisse is badly injured. Mother and daughter got in a fight and she was pushed over the stairs. She has a broken arm and a concussion." Aimee replied, sitting up. "I think it was better for me not to see. I never thought I'd see blood and bruises up close like that before." She shuddered at the image crossing in her mind.

"I had nothing to do with it." Erik said, sitting down in front of his organ. Aimee chuckled lightly as she came over to him.

"Of course or until I find out that is. I'm really concern for her. I wonder what ignited the fight."

"Probably you." He answered, "You're always in the middle of something. But let's forget all about what happened today and focus on me."

* * *

><p>Aimee pushed away the strand of hair from Clarisse forehead, watching how slowly her chest rise up and down. It's been days since the accident. Charlotte had barricaded herself in her room. Matt had been informed of what happen. Although he tries to help charlotte, she wanted no help at all. A slight movement from Clarisse made Aimee gasp a bit. She slowly opened her eyes squinting at the harsh light. Aimee stood up to close the curtains partially and came back.<p>

"Where am I?" She asks, groggily.

"You're in my room. Good morning," Aimee said with a smile. Clarisse eyes widen as she looked at her friend, staring back at her.

"Aimee, you can see?" Aimee laughed, shaking her head.

"I think you need some of the herb tea the doctor gave." Said Aimee as she stood up to walk over to the table.

The hot tea had cooled down when she reach for it. She returned to let Clarisse sit up and sip it.

"Where's my mother?" Clarisse ask finishing the entire cup.

Aimee set the cup down, "She locked herself in her room. She hasn't come out to talk to anyone. She felt guilty about what she's done. Do you remember what started the argument?" Aimee asks, folding her hands on her lap.

Clarisse shook her head, frowning. "Only bits and pieces. I remember saying I'll stop her and…" She shook her head. Nothing came through.

"You'll stop her?" Aimee asks. "Strange. Well, I'm not going to bother you further. Get some rest. I'll tell everyone you're awake and someone will bring food for you."

* * *

><p>Charlotte poured the boiling water into the cup, carefully not letting it spill. Then she set the kettle down and place special made tea bag in the cup. She watches the clear water slowly turned a dark brown murky color.<p>

"Hello," Aimee announce herself.

"Ah, I was looking for you. I made you some of my tea. It's the last cup I'll make for you as well since you'll only need five." Charlotte said picking up the cup. Aimee tore a piece of bread, chucking it in her mouth.

She shook her head "I'm sorry Charlotte but lately I've been feeling ill. I think it's your tea. I'm not saying it's bad, maybe an ingredient I'm reacting badly to."

Clarisse muttered to herself as she wanders around the hallway. "What was it that I had said?" She scratched her head, thinking hard. Her mother had said something and then blank.

"Look at this!" Monsieur Andre shouted, jabbing at the wall. Clarisse looked but far away, only curious as to what was going on. One of the workers inspects the spot he pointed and frowned. "I assure you that was not there before."

"Are you telling me this fungus grew by itself?" Firmin let out a groan at Andre's stupidity but said nothing else. Clarisse gasp, remembering everything. Her mother has been poisoning Aimee slowly. And if she drinks the fifth cup, she'll surely lose her vocal chords. Clarisse made a dash down the winding stairs, elbowing her way through people. She prays she's not too late.

* * *

><p>"Just one more. I've only given you four cups." Charlotte pressed on.<p>

"Yes, but my throat has been hurting a bit." Aimee said, backing away slowly from her. Charlotte kept pressing on but every time Aimee said no, her smile grew tighter.

"I said drink it," Charlotte pressed the cup to her.

"No!" Aimee shouted, smacking the cup. The cup flipped over, spilling the hot liquid over Charlotte's chest and arms. She screamed, dropping the cup, letting it smash to pieces. Clarisse appeared behind Charlotte, immediately running to Aimee.

"I'm so sorry. I was too late to warn you." She cried.

Aimee gently calmed her by hugging. "I'm alright. I didn't drink it." Charlotte stopped screaming, panting heavily. Her skin was burning red with liquid dripping off. Her eyes made contact with her daughter and began to lunge at her.

Suddenly, a Punjab came swinging down onto around Charlotte's neck pulling her back and up in midair. She choked, kicking her legs and gasping for air. Clarisse screamed, in horror as she tried to pull her mother free from the rope but Aimee pulled her back seeing how Charlotte tried to grab Clarisse.

Aimee held Clarisse in her arms, letting her sob as Charlotte stopped kicking, a limp body hanging in midair. Footsteps echoed through the hallway rapidly as Matt was the first to appear with Christine behind, whom were followed by guards. Christine gasp, covering her mouth with her hand when she looks up. Many followed her faze and gulped, seeing the swinging body. Matt walk around the body, crouched down to the two of them

"Come on," he said gently taking Aimee's hand. Aimee then pulled Clarisse up with her shaky hands, sheltering her head with her other arm as the three exit out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Clarisse was being diagnosed by a doctor as Aimee and Matt stood in a corner, silently observing her. "What happened?" Matt asks, turning to look at his sister.<p>

"Charlotte tried to make me drink her tea and I refused. That's when the tea spilled on her when Clarisse came in. She apologized for not warning me too soon which, I'm guessing is the tea." Aimee replied.

Matt wrapped both his arms around her; silently thanking she was not hurt. "It seems nothing has been normal ever since we came." He said looking at Clarisse.

"There has never been a normal thing here," said Aimee, _except one_…Her eyes wandered to the red rose that was still in perfect condition

"How is she?" Matt asks when the doctor packed his belongings, getting ready to leave.

"She's still in shock about her mother's death. I already gave her a shot calm her down. She just needs rest and comfort." Replied the doctor.

"Thank you," said Matt, escorting him out. Aimee clasps her hand in front of her and began to walk over to the bed to sit on the edge of the bed. Clarisse turn her head to look at her. She sniffed, tears forming in her eyes. Aimee hugged her, shoulders shook as she sob into her friends dress.

"If I had gotten her down-" Aimee shook her head.

"She would have choke d you." Clarisse let out a shuddering sigh, wiping her eyes.

"She was slowly poisoning you. Her tea had fungus in it to destroy your vocal chords or even worse your body. That's why I pushed over. I was trying to save you," Clarisse lean back against the bed frame, blowing her nose at the tissue Aimee gave her.

"I know," she said with a smile. Clarisse looked at her with wide eyes

"How?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Take a break, you're sounding a bit scratchy," Erik said lifting his hand off the organ. Aimee rubbed her throat, trying to swallow. She made a pained face, having difficulty. <em>

"_I don't know what's happening." Erik watch as her hand reach for the cup of tea, brewed by Charlotte and brought it to her lips_

"_No," He almost shouted, startling her. "Put that down," He said gently this time. _

"_What's wrong? It's chamomile tea. Charlotte made it," Aimee said. _

"_That's what I'm afraid of. I've been watching her closely and I found out she's been putting fungus in your tea. Chamomile tea shouldn't be a dark color. She's been trying to destroy your body I went and bough ingredients to detox the fungus out. Drink this instead," Erik said, handing his own mixture of the tea. _

"_You're always watching after me," Aimee said with a smile. _

_He smiled back, "Always," before kissing her. _

* * *

><p>Clarisse leaned back, absorbing in the news Aimee had told her. "You know the opera ghost." Aimee nodded.<p>

"He saw what your mother had been doing. He killed her," She said. "Only out of protection and pleasure." She mumbled the last part.

"Aimee! You have to come see this," Christine said stopping at the door to catch her breath. Aimee stood up along with Clarisse as the two followed after Christine to the top floor. The three looked out the window and down below. A crowd has formed in front of the Opera House, demanding to see Aimee.

Aimee gasps but said nothing. "That's not the worst of it. They're demanding for a play."

"But we're not even ready yet," Clarisse said. The three retreated to the foyer where many dancers had also gathered to look out the window. The crowd was locked by many guards, forming a line from letting them reach inside. Heads turn to look at Aimee.

"What's happening out there?" Nicholas asks.

"They're growing impatient about Aimee not in a play. Now that she's not blind anymore," Replied Christine.

"Well," Cecile said. "Do it then. All we need is a finished play." A chorus of yeah's came from the dancers and musicians.

"The opera ghost hasn't sent us his finished plays," Monsieur Firmin said. A maid screamed, looking upwards. All followed her gaze seeing the phantom's half hidden body. He scanned the crowd and landed his eyes on Aimee.

As if he knew, he threw his hand out. Many pages of written music came fluttering down below landing in different areas.

"You have three weeks to prepare. And do impress me and the public," he said ominously. By the time the papers were collected, he was already gone. Aimee picked up the title of the play and read it.

"Is this a horror play," One of the ballet dancers asks, shuffling through the pieces.

"No," Aimee said shaking her head. "This is different. The princess does get a happy ending but with the villain. And the villain is played by Phantom."

* * *

><p>"What are you playing at, Erik?" She asks when Aimee found him taking off his cape. "The play is…" She shook her head. "Why does the villain jump to his death? How are you going to be able to do that when you're not there?" Erik sighed but gave her a smile. He then motioned her to sit down with him. "Trust me my dear; I know what I'm doing."<p>

The next two weeks was intense filled enduring pains, practicing the songs and choreography had taken a toll on everyone. Half had sore muscles, vocal chords and some even bled while dance. Aimee had the most work since she was the main character in the play. Clarisse had slowly gotten over her mother's death ever since she got the role of the princess sister. She had been working hard which impressed Aimee even a bit. Everyone had expected the Phantom to show up and practice but no success. Aimee performed without him, alongside with Nicholas who played as the hero.

"No, no," Christine said from the audience below. "You have to feel her pain when she gets rejected by the villain." Aimee swallowed a spit to her dry throat and nodded, requesting the maestro to start the music again. She suddenly let out a scratchy note and use hand motions to tell the maestro to stop the music.

"Alright," Christine said, seeing as how everyone was near to breaking down. "Have a break. We'll start again. The play opens up in one week everyone." Sighs of relief came from everyone has most went to drink and eat, refilling their energy to continue on. Aimee picked the side of the stage where the candles weren't lit and let her legs hang out.

Aimee rubbed the neck of her neck, massaging away the knots from her neck. Beads of sweat had formed around her forehead and rolled down to the side of her face. She had been singing and dancing for two weeks so much, she didn't get to see Erik as much as she liked.

"Feeling tired?" Christine asks, walking over to her. Aimee nodded, taking her right foot to massage it. The gown she wore was a white with soft material that flows freely when she moved.

"Don't worry, it gets better." Christine said. Someone called her name and she excused herself, leaving Aimee alone. Mme. Giry slammed her stick, startling those around her.

"Break's over!" She shouted. The last three days was hectic. There was the preparation of costumes. Many fabrics and dress maker were almost in every corner. The costumes were vibrant colors and appealing to the eyes. The princess gown was the most worked on. Aimee had to stand still for hours, trying not to move or the pins will poke her skin.

Layers of fabric surrounded the dress, making it lengthy and full. The top was cut low behind her back, and the front was topped with beautifully adorned jewels to make the dress sparkle in the light. The managers were worked up as they went over the last detail of how the lighting should work and the seating arrangements. The musicians had sore fingers and choirs were all tired since there were many pieces to practice and memorize.

Many types of scenery were painted to complete the play. But the final scene had everyone a bit wary. The stage was transformed into a high cliff, complete with a wooden make of an authentic cliff. At the center of the stage was the pit where the villain would jump and land safely below. Once the entire different scenery, sets and costumes were finished everyone was too fatigued to even move. Some had fallen asleep, too tired to even wake up.

"Alright, everyone gathered around," Monsieur Andre called. Once the crew had gathered around to hear what he had to say, Matt and Christine appeared alongside with the managers. "Tomorrow is the big day," Andre said, clapping at everyone's hard work. The applause increase long with him as many joined in, applauding for one another as well.

"I want everyone to have a good night sleep. And tomorrow, prepare yourself," Firmin said. Matt and Christine closed off the speech with a few words of encouragement and everyone was sent off to rest. Aimee had decided to wear the finale costume to her room rather than taking it off. Her arms would drop off in an instant if she had to lift them again. She gathered the soft material in her hands, trudging up the steps. The dress itself was even beautiful than the princess gown. It was designed to resemble a Grecian goddess gown. The sleeves were drooped and the soft material was transparent but not too much. The front of the gown was slit halfway to mid-thigh and shows when she moves.

Aimee dropped the costume shoes on the floor beside her and plopped on the bed. Her limbs were aching to the point of throbbing pain once in a while. Tomorrow was the opening of the play. Erik is going to be playing as the villain. She turned to the side, cupping her face with her hands.

"Quit hiding from me, Erik." She said, not once looking behind her. He appeared out of the shadows, and laid down beside her.

"Your ears are keener than your eyes," he said amused when she turn around.

"What did you think of our practice today?" She asks.

"Everyone was better than I had expected since they received so little time to rehearse." She smiled a bit. She felt her eyelids get heavier by the second but she manage to make them stay open for a while.

"Go to sleep, _Mon Aimee_. You will need it for tomorrow." He moves closer, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"You do too," She mumbled sleepily, already drifting off to sleep. He gave a half smile and began to retreat back to his lair. His footsteps echoed through the dark lit corridor, but he passed the lair and continued straight. He crossed another entry, leading him to another passageway which would eventually led him to the bottom of the stage where the pit was hanging above hm. Erik knows no stagehand would ever be down here, especially when the jump happens.

He quickly set to work and began to create another hidden door below the pit where he was standing. This would lead straight to an escape route and then he would forever leave this monstrosity they call Paris and start a new life. He hummed a haunting piece from one of the songs as he set to work, careful not to make too much noise.

* * *

><p>A frantic dancer ran through the dressing room, searching for the missing pair of her ballet slippers. A seamstress sewed in the last button on a soldier's costume and began to dress another dancer with the right costume. It was hours before the play starts and of course, the backstage was chaos. Meanwhile, Aimee stood near the curtains, peeking out.<p>

She was half dressed with the first layer on. Her hair was also neatly curled and pinned to look more regal. Her stomach began to churn seeing as many of the seats were quickly filling up. They had all come to see her. Aimee, the Prima Donna of the Opera Populaire, starring in a play called Letters in Red. She placed a hand over her uneasy stomach and pulled the curtain to shield the audience.

"Nervous?" Christine asks behind her. Aimee nodded, leaning against the wall.

"Don't be. Just imagine you're singing to your friends and loved ones." Aimee smiles, nodding at Christine. She'll remember that advice when she goes on stage.

"Aimee, what are you doing? You are about to go on and you're not even in your costume!" Mme. Giry scolded, taking her hand to lead her back to the dressing room.

"Matt and I will be watching!" Christine called before Aimee's face disappeared in the room.

* * *

><p>The auditorium quiet down when the lights lower and the music began to play. The curtains pulled back, revealing scenery of a royal palace. Aimee stepped out, wearing a dramatic gown that fitted her so perfectly. The audience nodded in satisfaction as she began to sing a melancholy song. She captured the audience with her emotions, especially her eyes. Aimee looked out into the audience, seeing a few smiles. But she paid no attention since she was in her own bubble.<p>

Nicholas appeared, playing as a royal prince. Aimee could feel a few women stirring and maybe a few fans waving to calm down the heat from the cheeks when they saw Nicholas on stage. Nicholas added in his own dialogue before joining in to sing with her. The two held hands and looked deeply into each other eyes before she pulled away and off stage, leaving him alone.

"How did I do?" Aimee asks in a rush.

"Magnifique," Meg replied back, quickly rushing her friend to the changing room. Aimee remembered there would be at least six different costume changes throughout the play. _How exciting_, she thought wearily. Suddenly, the music changed into a fast tempo. Someone was handling the sound effects and thunder was produced as the stage scenery changed into a dark, ominous setting.

A few dancers, including Aimee, who just finished changing, came to watch what was happening. A dark figure appeared at the top of what seems to be the throne that was perched on the built staircase. A few gasps and whispers came from the audience when the figure turned around, revealing himself to be the Phantom.

Aimee peeked through the curtains, looking at all of their reactions. Many were shocked, few were confused. But above all, they were all scared. Her eyes scanned up to the Box 6 where Matt and Christine were sitting. They were confused and scared as the audience was. Few dancers behind her were whispering as well.

"I didn't think he would appear," Meg said. Her eyes were glued to the Phantom as he sang the songs he knew by heart. Although he did look menacing, the outfit he chose made him look deadly and mysterious. Aimee shook her head, her eyes hooked onto him.

"I didn't think he would either," She said softly. Her part was close coming up and she felt her hands getting sweaty. This would be the first time she would have a duet with Erik and they both know it. Aimee appeared from the side and looked alarm, while holding onto her dress. She knows this scene. The princess had suddenly found herself lost while riding in the woods and found herself in the castle of the villain. This was where the princess began to fall in love with the villain but her heart conflict to choose between two lovers.

"Who is this beauty?" Erik asks, looking at her. Aimee gasp, turning around. The two looked at each other. Not before long, Erik gave her a slow smile and began to slowly descend the stairs while singing along with the music. She took a step back, and glace up at Matt. He was beginning to stir when Erik came close to her to lay a hand on her cheek. Aimee looks back at him. His eyes were liquid, colors of passion and fire as he stared at her. He closed the space between them, giving her a kiss that a few audience members had gasped. There has never been full contact while performing. Thunder clapped and smoke appeared around him as he began to step away from her. Erik pulled the cape around, disappearing into thin air, leaving Aimee alone on the stage. She was much in shock as everyone else.

* * *

><p>After a while, Aimee looked out into the crowd behind the curtains. They were nearing the finale scene. Her gown provided her no warmth since the material was thin. They were all intently watching the play. Aimee looked back, seeing Nicholas and Erik fought each other for the princess love. She then looks back at the choir singers and dancers. They were all mesmerized by Erik's performance. Erik stabbed Nicholas, pretending of course to Aimee's relief, and he fell back.<p>

Aimee took in a deep breath and ran out, gasping and crying. Her feet pounded the wooden stairs that were behind the painted cliff and collapse by Nicholas' side. She sobbed as she clutch at Nicholas shirt, accidentally nipping his skin which she whispered an apology in his ear.

"Take my hand," Erik sang, offering his hand to her. She placed her own hand and he closes it, gently pulling her up. He suddenly put his arm around her, pulling her close. She frowned, but stayed in character. "We shall be together," he sang, tightening his grip on her.

"What are you doing?" She gasps, trying to pull herself away. A few dancers looked at the two confuse as they wonder what was going on. They all knew this was not part of the finale but the audience was hooked, thinking it was part of the play as they held their breath.

"Forever," he finished, kicking the trap door as the two fell into the pit. Aimee screamed, clinging onto Erik as they fell further, landing in cold water at the bottom. Raucous applause came from the audience as flowers were thrown at center stage. Everyone immediately stood up, clapping at the performance. Matt shouted his sister's name and race out of the box and toward backstage.

Aimee kicked her feet and came up to the surface, gasping and sputtering for air. She glanced up, hearing the echoes of the cheering. Nicholas had awakened and looked down below, shouting her name. She felt a pair of hands grab her, pulling her out of the water.

"What kind of stunt was that, Erik?" She yelled, standing in a puddle of water that was pooling at her feet. Erik said nothing as he dropped his cape and took out an extra mask from his shirt before tossing both into the water. He then looked at her and took off the tiara and tosses it into the water where it landed on top of the cape.

"Erik what is going on?" Aimee asks when he didn't answer. Above the stage, the cheering and applaud stopped when Matt appeared, yelling for her name. Erik looked up, and took her hand and ran away from the noise.

"Erik!" Aimee shouted, trying to pull back. "You're not answering me." He pulled her through a hidden that led them to the lair. Matt had jumped and landed in the water, along with a few guards behind him.

"I'm running away. To Italy. To start a new life. I feel I have a burden when I'm here. To force to live into hiding for what's so shameful of my face!" Erik said frustrated.

"Then why didn't you?" She asks softly. He turn to face her, his face softened.

"Because I want to ask you if you want to come." Sounds of shouting came from outside of the lair as Matt barked at them to find Aimee. Aimee felt her heart pumped faster as her breathing quicken.

"What?" She asks.

"I can't be with you if I'm forced to live like this. I need to be with you at all times. And to marry you."

"Marry?" She asks shakily. Purse rush of excitement came through her from what he said.

"Yes, _Mon Aimee,_" He said thickly, while cupping the side of her face. "Marry." He confirmed.

"What about my brother? And Christine?" He shook his head.

"You can contact them when the news of my death and your disappearance or both died down. But I'm asking you, Aimee. Do you want to come with me? To live your life with me without regrets?" Silence exchanged between as Erik looked into her eyes, patiently waiting for an answer.

"You could have asked after the performance was over." Aimee said, smiling. Erik smiled and snaked his arms around her.

"Well, you know I like to end it with a spark," He said, angling his head to kiss her. "I've got everything prepared on a ship," he said, taking her hand to lead them to an opposite opening passageway.

"Wait, what about my stuff and clothes?" Aimee ask, stopping halfway through the door.

"The monthly payment that the managers always give me, I've been saving it up. You can get new clothes. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Hold on," She said again. Aimee turned around, taking on final look. Although it was her dream to perform on stage and many times she had done it, it seems it was time for her to quit. Her eyes began to water as she hears Matt calling her name. It'll be painful to leave without saying goodbye. The friends she made and the memories she had with the opera Populaire that she had called home. But she promised to herself she'll write Matt a letter as soon as possible, explaining everything. She took one final look at the beautiful haunting lair and followed Erik through the passageway as it close behind them.

* * *

><p>"How did it end papa?" Evangeline asks, looking up at her father's face with wide innocent eyes.<p>

"Well," He said, adjusting his position in the chair. "The play was successful. The Opera Ghost was claimed dead or disappeared. But most believed he was killed-"

"Is that what you claimed what happened to yourself?" Both heads swiveled to the side to see an amused Aimee grinning. She leans against the door frame and cross her arms with one eyebrow raised at Erik.

"Slightly fabricated," Erik shrugged innocently. Evangeline slid down to run into her mother's arm, giggling in the process.

"How did it exactly end then," She asks.

"Well," Aimee said, trying to remember what exactly happened. "We escaped to Italy so we can raise you in peace." It was a hard decision for Aimee to leave her brother and Christine behind. It had been over six years since her disappearance. She had written Matt a letter telling him she was still alive and well, living in Italy with Erik. However, Matt, being stubborn, decided to meet who Erik was and was close to punching him for kidnapping his sister he spent all his life searching.

He nearly had a heart attack seeing who it was. It took a while for him to completely accept Erik but once Evangeline was born, he accepted Erik and decided to move to Italy, leaving the past behind them with their first born son, Christopher. They all knew Evangeline shouldn't grow up to be ashamed of her father's appearance so Matt decided to pay for Erik's surgery to reconstruct his face.

It wasn't easy nor was the healing process was better but Erik's face was finally restored. He can go out in public and no one would ever know who he was in his past life. Ever since leaving France, Aimee has heard Clarisse has been chosen as the Prima Donna after Aimee's death. The Opera house was still bringing in new audience who love Clarisse, which Aimee was happy to know about.

After settling Evangeline into bed, she steps out onto the balcony, overlooking the night city of Venice. The people were friendly wherever she went. It took her a while to adjust the language but since Erik was fluent, she didn't have to struggle to find the right word to talk to anyone. Aimee looked down to her left hand where the ring reflected against the moonlight.

"Having second thoughts?" Erik said behind her.

"Maybe," She said playfully, smiling in the process. His hands cupped her face and Aimee turn to face him, her body turning to him as well.

"Are you happy?" Aimee asks.

"I've always been." He said softly, giving her a kiss. And for the first time, he didn't lie.

* * *

><p>An: How about that! I'm so happy the story has come to an end. Though there were times I wanted to stop writing but i didn't because you guys encouraged me to continue and here we are! *sniffles* It's now time to start a new story! Woooooooooo


End file.
